Pseudo Styles Remastered: A Naruto Fanfiction
by Chimera Hex
Summary: The shields are down. Those who were protected and lead throughout life are introduced to problems they were thought unprepared for. Their resolve opened, and their carriers ahead of them, what is it these kids are prepared to take on in the world of shinobi? - Entering Hiatus. Feedback doldrum.
1. Prologue

Pseudo-Styles Remastered: A Naruto Fanfiction: Prologue

Just to review: Ownership is not on the table. I don't own it. I don't want to own it. Hell, as a general rule of thumb, most people here don't own this stuff. Trust me, It's better this way.

After a (relatively) short hiatus and two months of extensive editing, the first chapter has been retrofitted to meet an acceptable standard.

Keep in mind the transitions are still a bit jarred. I am aware. I hope to improve that at some point.

Also: This is a prologue chapter. It's darker than I would have liked. It doesn't immediately pertain to the early plot, so If you prefer, you can jump ahead.

Oh yeah. For those who haven't caught up on a lot of stuff, this is delivering a lot of spoilers.

===Chapter one: Prologue===

He had closed his eyes for what he assumed was the last time. The tugging sensation had marked his end.

"Foolish mortal! You have caged me for the last time!"

"There will always be another."

Minato had been prepared for the fox's retaliations, but the second voice was one he knew should not have been present. His eyes shot open to see a stranger standing behind the alter with a hand on Naruto's tiny shoulder.

"For your sake; I suggest you make peace with this. Control, after all… is a mere illusion."

Three figures appeared. One glowing a midnight blue, the second a burning amber, and the third a sea green.

The amber figure leapt forward while the teal strode towards the Yondaime.

"Minato… The seal…" Kushina paled as the intricate seal over the boy's navel began to writhe.

The turquoise spectre spoke, "We have modified it. Your people need you more than they could realize. And this child… He will need your guidance and your protection. When the time comes; he will find you both again."

Kushina coughed. A stream of blood leaving her mouth, "No… The kyubi..." he voice weakened from the strain.

The beast snarled before letting loose a mighty roar. The chains - loosened with Kushina's fading strength - allowed the beast to rise marginally. The forest floor caving as he shifted.

As the talon left the two shinobi, the amber spectre raised a hand, "Reigning Anchor…" a palm rose, and delivered a burning strike to the ground.

Kushina's eyes widened as she felt a margin of her strength returning. With a look of shearing determination she pooled all of it into restraining the beast.

The Kyubi's focus was scattered as the chains constricted, a burning amber chakra coursing through them, launching bursts of fibrous light. With a slow clack they began to tow the beast down, "How. This… ningen, your chakra was torn asunder. Where is this strength coming from..."

The amber spectre rose a hand forward, "The etherworld. Your chakra has not existed on this plane for over half a century. Crossing the boundary changes the balance drastically, but the gate flows both ways. I just changed the hinges."

"Enough." The blue specter held out his palms, which glowed with an eerie light, "That seal will hold, but it still won't resolve the issue at hand."

The figure turned to the Yondaime.

The turquoise figure was holding its hands over both of their wounds, "I… I can preserve their life force, but the damage is going to be terminal no matter how this plays out. There's just not enough resources to repair this much damage in time."

"We're not saviors." The figure spoke. Next to the specters, they appeared children, yet he seemed about their age, "This battle won't end so long as there is a bijuu to be hunted down, but this is a battle neither side is prepared to undertake."

Minato narrowed his eyes, "You know of the hunter."

The figure nodded, "We don't have long, and I'm afraid this is as far as you can walk the earth at this time. We will cast the remainder of the shiki fujin, but due to the constraints, it will still claim your life. The seal will also draw her through the seal."

Minato's eyes widened, "Her soul as well?"

The sea green spectre spoke again, "As much as we can manage. I mentioned these wounds are terminal, and it's because there's only so much left that I can salvage from your chakras."

Kushina fell forward to the cradle and spoke sternly to the small boy.

The midnight spectre flowed through a number of hand seals over the blond. His gaze drifted to her navel where the remains of the previous seal were visible upon the vortex of chakra, "It's not so dire as that. The second seal will create a bridge, linking your souls through him." Flowing through a couple more hand seals, the manipulated chakra began to engage the seal. Rising from his person, "I've got the link."

There was a low growl as the Kyubi felt a margin of his chakra drifting towards the boy, "You are messing with powers you do not understand. You… You cannot hope to defeat that man." The amount of chakra rose steadily as he spoke, now encompassing the majority of his chakra and rising quickly.

The figure turned to the beast, a blast of blue energy encompassing the clearing, ~'It is that lapse of hope that was your greatest loss, however your defeat was not decided by another. That lapse is where you travel no further, but your defeat is only when you resign yourself to that.'~

The seal took hold, and the atmosphere in the clearing shifted suddenly. The Kyubi slowly faded until the moonlight once again reached through the canopy, a red chakra flowing into the seal.

Minato and Kushina watched Naruto fuss as they slowly faded. The chakra from their wounds channeled through the seal as well before both vanished as well.

The spectre's dissolved into the air as a platoon of Anbu arrived, headed by Hiruzen Sarutobi himself.

After noting the ceremonial cradle he lifted a hand to his bo. "Step away from the boy."

The figure nodded as the group moved to regain the child.

As one of the Anbu checked his health, Hiruzen held his gaze with the figure, "Identify yourself. How did you come to be here?"

A pulse of blue energy swamped the area. Moments later the aura withdrew.

Hiruzen felt something was off. Suddenly the figure spun faster than he could track and vanished even faster.

It was four years later. The damage had been mitigated and prospects for rebuilding were finally on the table. The edges of despair had ebbed from the village populous. Now the sobering quest for hope was upon them.

The council rose to the challenge with a renewed sense of urgency. Vying for any resources they could use to breath life back into the village.

The challenge was great, and the problem posed was one unique unto the great villages, and now on a scale they had never felt before. The loss of human life was not so easily healed.

What was worse, the structural damage to the village proper was minimal. No. The enemy they'd faced had not wounded the civilian population in body at all. And to the shinobi it had been the opposite fault.

But there was one thing. One thing in the village that drew their convictions like a plague. In lieu of such severity, one single entity stirred the populous with such idealistic convenience, it was self fulfilling in it's role.

The jinchuriki. The last talisman of the monstrous fox. The fundamentals of which were bared among the supernatural. One who's might stemmed from the awesome power of the beast. One who emerged from thin air and stood out better than a flair beneath a new moon.

By law, he didn't exist. So far as speaking of his role was a crime, and to elicit upon the younger generation his status would be a close second for suicidal.

But then he emerged. The orphanage had thrown him out, but given his status as a near myth, he'd been overlooked for a handful of days. When the rumors spread about just what he might be, it was fuel on the fire.

The stranglehold leaped upon him in the course of one night. The cold streets where he'd prowled and pondered his existence suddenly frothed with malicious strangers. The eyes on that first night were burned into his memory as a hallmark of danger.

In an episode of true horror, the blond child was laid siege by handfuls of people. With looks of vindictive glee, as though the cure to all human suffering had been found. He was saved by what equated to primal instinct. One born as his blood froze and the illusion of hellhounds chased him through the night. Bottles, stones, broom handles, anything that could be thrown at the boy was.

By morning he was starving. His body had utilized every ounce of nourishment to escape what could have seldom been but a nightmare.

It was then that the figure found him. Curled away in an alley's alley. The shouts of pursuit the previous night were the only means by which to find him. His eyes scanned the white shirt - The one thing that marked his position - before turning to leave.

'Give a man a fish, and he will eat for a day. Teach a man to fish… damn, It's still a bitter pill to swallow. The figure turned to the alley one last time, "Forgive me kid. Destiny has the harsh roads before you, but it must be you who decides your path." The figure flickered from the rooftop, 'Your time will come.'

Naruto stirred as something pulled him awake. The cold fear lifted like a blanket as he scanned his surroundings. Daring not to disturb the silence for the lengths it cost to attain, he remained stone still until every breath of the alleyway was familiar to him. The moment he could sense the people beyond, he bolted.

By this point, the sadness had vanished beneath the surface. Hell, even his fear was overruled by hunger now.

On the street, there was a flash of orange and white so fast, it was generally associated as a stray cat. Given the pattern of his movements, the role stuck. From one alley to another he would scavenge for food. Tearing into dumpsters and trash cans with practiced movements hastened by necessity.

Once or twice he was followed into the alleyways, however it would be almost a week before he was caught. The primal fear of intervention stuck with him for the first few days. Only when his natural curiosity resurfaced would there be any sign of him.

However he wasn't that kind of animal. As much as the level of security meant to him, he was only human. The loneliness that came with isolation hurt, nearly sickening him. But the danger of being followed was tremendous.

It was only once at first. He investigated a park where people would gather. Seeing children playing together for the first time… it filled a place in his heart that had been numb for months. Still, the presence of the adults was something he was wary of. It kept him at bay there after.

Weeks later his visits became more frequent. Still wary of the authority figures, he began to approach groups of children his age.

Fearful of a potent rejection, the light and cheer in their eyes was something he'd never dreamed of. It overwhelmed him. Yet it was something he cherished. Filling him like no food he'd ever known. (Sorry Akimichi Barbecue. Different stakes.)

When adults began to pull kids away from him, he knew he'd never be the same again. He wouldn't survive the loneliness. At that point he steeled himself. He wouldn't quit. He wouldn't give in. He would fight for every ounce of that feeling he could find.

Though it didn't make sense at the time, the cherished feeling became a lifeline. He would protect it with his life. If he'd only known how far it could take him.

It was months later. The council had been making progress with consolidating their efforts. The had the plan, but they lacked sufficient resources.

Then message came from Cloud - A long time rival of the leaf - offering to form a treaty. One that would guarantee commerce and trade. With the situation as constricting as it was; the council was almost unanimous with the decision to pursue the agreement.

Weeks later the Hokage took up negotiations with the cloud. The prospects were so bountiful, it raised even the most territorial spirits.

They took it up all too hastily.

That evening, there was a celebration. Cloud had signed it. The first treaty between the two parties in history… It was a night to remember.

It was remembered. The populous celebrated late into the evening. An entire festival was held in honor of the arrangement.

That night - as the streets housed the rare favor of the night life - There was a break in at the Hyuga compound. It was no mere burglary. It was a kidnapping.

That same day, the Hyuga had celebrated, not the allegiance, but the birthday of their heiress.

Hiashi was livid. His eldest daughter had been taken. The why and how were smoldered by the sheer insult to his pride as clan head, and as a father. Somehow the criminal had shielded his chakra from the guards, but the sack was not so entailed. The moment it was known that his daughter was not in her room, he had torn into the woods.

The moment he saw her chakra coils, he could feel the life being wrenched from the man who dared to slight his family. He was upon him in moments.

Although he had known his approach was far from that of a level headed shinobi, the sight of the culprit with his guard raised directly towards him was off putting... but there was no hesitation.

Two loud thuds followed by incrementally faster thumps. The stranger skidded back with a grunt. His arms bruising heavily.

Hiashi entered the stance for his family's taijutsu, but from the very first hit, he knew something was wrong, 'He blocked it. It would take an Uchiha's level of perception to follow those strikes, and a jonin's speed to match them.' It felt unnatural. No, The strikes hadn't been so much as blocked as reserved to the strangers arms. But with as many as he took, the stranger shouldn't even still have them.

It wasn't far from the reality. Even with the fortification to his arms; the impact alone had rendered them numb. But that was all he needed. The figure stood his ground. Arms raised in a close boxing position and his torso angled forward.

Hiashi's fury spiked, "You violate my family… you take MY daughter! Your life is forfeit." 'His physical strength is the only reason he's still alive.' Entering the advanced stance for the juken, 'This next one will rip him to ribbons.'

Hiashi lunged forward again. His first palm jutting towards the region beneath the man's shoulder. The first and second were dodged by the narrowest of margins and the second volley of four were redirected by his arms. One striking his left shoulder, another striking his abdomen. The third was lifted to his nape and the fourth slammed into the base of his ribcage. It went without saying that he was moderately winded.

The volley of eight wasn't blocked at all. The figure launching his arms off to either side. They slammed into his torso in quick succession. Blood leaking from the figures mouth before the last volley of thirty two struck.

Afterwards Hiashi leapt to the side to deliver the final volley from the figures blind side. Sixty four palms slammed into his side in the span of a scarce few seconds.

The figure wrenched himself to the side as his right side went completely numb. Falling back, he fell to the same knee and barely managed to keep from rolling over, "Wind style:" his voice gravelly.

Hiashi's brow raised, 'How does he still think he can fight?' His eyes then picked up something amiss. They widened as a massive pool of chakra writhed on the man's right side, "Impossible." 'Manipulating a jutsu even after…' Narrowing his gaze he followed the tenketsu, 'No… my attacks did this?'

The figure angled his head and turned slowly, "Decapitating shockwaves." There was a hooting sound from his right arm, accompanied by heavy thumps.

The tree behind him barked as it's trunk was gouged apart. Hiashi saw fit to dodge aside from the second blast. He debated closing the chakra flow of the arm fully, but he was forced to dodge yet again when the burst of air shot from the figure's flank. It didn't reach far, but it would have gutted him like a fish had he been to close; as seen by the patch of a roots turned inside out.

Moment's later Hiashi settled down as he identified that the technique was limited to one side for the most part.

As the technique finally died down to wisps and puffs, The figure buried his arm in the dirt. Reaching behind him he grasped the sack.

Hiashi took an offensive stance yet again, "Don't you dare!"

The figure raised his good hand, "Fair point. My work here was done the moment you arrived." He frowned, "Treat her kindly." The figure's robe wavered as the channel of air shot through the dirt, "Headhunter."

"NO!" Hiashi lunged forward to tear his daughter away, as the figure dove beneath the surface of the earth. He checked her for injuries before getting them both off the ground. Warily he watched the ground for the figures reemergence. When the reemergence failed to happened he mobilized to the treetops. Intercepting one of the search parties, they returned to her home.

The culprit was never found.

The shinobi found himself hurtling through a pill of loose dirt before he fell upon the surface of the lake. Slowly he stood to his feet, "You… I'll kill you!"

"Do your worst."

The shinobi's eyes widened, "You're not even leaf shinobi? Who hired you? For what purpose does an outsider get involved in this?"

The figure had settled against the treeline, but rose forth to answer, "The leaf are still getting back on their feet after facing a crisis beyond their time. There is much damage, and thus the cracks in her armor have shown themselves."

"Get to your point!" the shinobi spat.

"You severely mistook the crack you entered for wounded prey. The Hyuga would have you slaughtered within the hour, and clouds retaliation on it's ass before weeks end." The figure loosened the ties over his cloaked arms, "But further, you would put the future of both villages as a severe disadvantage. Your haste will be your downfall, as it will be mine." The cloak cast to the side, revealing a midnight jacket, and two curved Kama resting atop his forearms, "In that regard, I wield before you all that I have yielded. This folley ends here."

"Do not take me so lightly!" The shinobi charged forth, weaving through the grass and casting forth a strike down towards the figure's shoulder.

The figure came to a steep halt as they met, launching forward his fist in an early haymaker.

The shinobi cursed as his sword clanged against the steel 'handle', differing to strike the figures hip. The second strike was blocked similarly by the other arm and flung back by the figure.

With a low growl the Shinobi charged forward, delivering a sequence of slashes to drive the figure back.

The figure blocked each sequential strike. Lurching forward when two consecutive strikes rained upon his right.

The shinobi tensed, 'Damn it, I'm offset!' He swung a fist forward to dissuade the figure, but his hand collided with the steel shaft of the weapon, while the figure delivered the hook to his chest.

The shinobi leapt back, weighing the figure before him carefully, "Those blades… they're not kama."

The figure smirked. He drew his palm back and the blue steel swung from his right arm, "Took you long enough. Kenjutsu is a fine art, but unless your strong enough, fast enough or clever enough, you won't be able to break through my guard with it." The figure wove forward suddenly and the Shinobi was put on the defensive.

He focused his attention on the more ranged blade and keeping the figure at bay. As the figure came within striking distance, the Shinobi brought the sword down on his neck again.

The figure was too close to parry, and instead rolled to the side. Dipping at the edge of the Shinobi's range and swinging his leg upward.

The shinobi was caught off guard when blocking the leg his returned a similar clang, and again when the deployed 'kama' clutched his blade against the leg.

The figure twisted and the sword was torn from the shinobi's hands, "It was either letting go or watching it snap it in two. I don't particularly like execution, but it's the same thing if they get behind your neck." He spun back as the shinobi moved to send a fist into his gut. With a sudden cartwheel he latched himself to the ground.

"No village crest, but it may have been discarded, you haven't been branded either. These are shinobi grade skills, and you're too outlandish to be a samurai. You're a dropout?" The shinobi drew a kunai and the two clashed again.

"I am my own man. I do not fit well with programs, yet it is safe to say that I am swayed by convention, however…" He lurched his left arm back until the kunai was inches from his exposed hand, thrashing out fiercely he managed to graze the Shinobi's shoulder with the deployed kama.

The Shinobi cringed shifting to break away - his sword now closeby - but the Kama dug behind his shoulder. Pulled forward and off balance, the figure was able to wrestle the kunai from him before losing the Shinobi from the weapon. Twisting the arm back, the figure thrust his blocking arm forward, elbow first. The reinforced pad, and the point of the 'kama' embedded into the Shinobi's solar plexus before lifting upwards.

The second 'kama' was brought down hard on the shinobi's shoulder, squeezing the air out of his already displaced lungs.

Stumbling back, and with a vague understanding of just how terribly he needed to breathe, the Shinobi fell to the ground.

The figure watched the downed man, pausing only to lock the modified Kama into its resting place on his forearm.

(The handle is actually at a right angle to the hook. With how they swap back and forth, they are used more like tonfa, but they can be upgraded with chains (Kusarigama) or latched together at the hilts (...Thanos sword, javelin edition.). Two other halves are stored on his legs, but are interchangeable with the other two.)

The figure rubbed his brow, "Sorry, got a bit carried away there."

The shinobi lifted his head, dragging himself forward, "If you think… you can defy a hidden village so easily… You are in for a rude awakening." His hand hovered inches from his sword when the figure squatted down before him, 'So this is it then?'

"So it was, but you are a great deal late for that party." The figure rose to his feet, "And with that, my work here is done. Take care, meet some friends, and may we meet again." He leapt to his feet and sprinted off.

The shinobi buried his face in the grass, "Damn you, impudent fool!" (Rounding down: "Kuso, Teme!")

It was the next morning, bare hours since the incident itself. Hiruzen was strolling among the village proper to attempt to rationalize his thoughts.

The ambassador had departed earlier that night without warning. His party had recovered him outside the village walls at dawn.

The Hyuga had reported the description of a foreigner that had spearheaded the incident, but there wasn't much to go on.

But there were some pieces only the Hokage could have put together.

The concerns Hiashi had shared in confidence.

The anbu guard detail, and reports delivered from the border patrol.

And lastly, the report of the barrier team.

Apart they left the impression of abnormalities, but together, they bore the hallmarks of deception. As a Shinobi, deception was a way of life. Suspicion was more than concern or fear. it was conviction.

How and why someone was targeting the Hyuga, and covering their tracks so deeply within the leaf village. The perpetrator was supposed to have been found within the village walls, yet moments before the messenger arrived per the Hyuga's plight, two signatures had been reported exiting the barrier.

His train of thought was broken when he crossed an alley. The lingering presence was commonplace. Since the disaster of the Kyubi, many civilians had taken to spells of poverty. Even shinobi who'd been financially pressed would take to the streets for a few days. This presence was different, however. This person feared him.

The boy did as well. Listening to the street, he was acutely aware when his threshold would be crossed. But this was different. The person in the alley didn't turn because he had business there. He stopped because he sensed something.

The sensation echoed intensifying and bearing weight on the littered stone between them.

Naruto rose to his feet, uncertain weather to flee or retreat. He'd been cornered before, and escaping those situations had become a survival reflex. Know which to use, however, was dependent on the person's approach. Weather they were alarmed or offended. This man… He stood like the world would answer only to him.

It was a stalemate. Once it was clear that the situation was unfamiliar, Naruto emerged from his place behind the dumpster. Better to face this problem head on than to risk losing his few advantages.

Hiruzen's eyes had risen when he recognized the boys face. The whisker marks only serving to verify his assessment. This was the same child he'd entrusted to the orphanage. And in light of the crisis of that night…

...He wouldn't waste the chance to save this one. He brought the boy to an apartment complex in the glades. Helped him to settle in, and offer him a chance at a new life.

It took a few days to ensure the boy understood his needs, but it earned him a place in the boys heart, and the boy in his.

On one such day, the blond asked if there was something he needed to do. A way to return the favor.

Hiruzen smiled and told him to become strong. Promising that - should he so desire - He'd be given the chance to become a strong shinobi.

That day was the first when Naruto's life became his own. It was confusing at first, what with finances and all, but he got it down. But now he was faced with a new problem. One that his survival reflexes held no answers for.

He was bored.

It wasn't long until he ran out of objectives. Up until now, provisions would demand several hours of his day. The rest staking out places where he would be safe to sleep. Now? His time had suddenly become boundless.

Then it came. The hunger that directly associated with his loneliness. He was gone that same minute.

Weeks earlier Naruto had come to resent those who drew children away from him. It was frustrating and petty. Now, with the expanse of time at his disposal, the reckoning had room to fester.

There would be no mercy. Attention would be paid.

Two years later and we arrive at the scene of one Uchiha Itachi's training session. With him, his own younger brother.

Itachi leapt into the air and unleashed a volley of Kunai. Pegging a number of targets scattered across the clearing.

"Woah! Amazing brother! Eh…? Even the one in the blind spot!"

It didn't take long for Itachi to realize that the message of his demonstration had been overlooked. In retrospect, Sasuke had always been like that. Rather than measuring himself on a broad scope, he would focus on the outstanding… to a point that could be detrimental.

Nevertheless, it was kept him motivated enough. It was somewhat out of character among their family, and it left Sasuke sidelined more now than ever. The Uchiha were raised on their pride, with an edge of self righteousness.

The problem was, without an apparent endgame or a sense of resolute purpose, it became something far less romantic. Something that hovered just within the bounds of disruptive. Arrogance. Much like a certain walking cucumber, It was their means of self rule.

And in his mind, it spoke badly of their situation in the leaf. Refuse and hardships within the village and yet the insufficiency of their role had weighed heavily on the clan for years now. Sharpening now more than ever.

Itachi weighed an appraising glance to his brother, still piecing apart the intricacies of his impromptu maneuver. He shook himself as he remembered the events of the previous night, when his own father began to debate the weight of the world, "Try not to take things so seriously."

Sasuke turned and meet a pair of fingers to his forehead. Almost immediately he teetered back from the chide, "You just wait brother. I have to work twice as hard if I'm going to get father's attention. Just you wait. Someday, I will surpass even you!"

Itachi allowed himself the faintest smile, before turning back to the compound, "Make sure you're back in time for dinner."

"Ah what? Brother, you promised to train me!"

It was late morning. The village had long since come to life and the days merchants were setting out to draw attention to their trades.

Far above them a boy sat cloud watching next to an airflow vent. The residing bakery had just finished the morning shifts, and the sun was now overcoming the convenience of the airflow.

With a grumble, the stout figure rolled his shoulders before propping himself up, "Aight. Time to make like a patrol." His self-dusting came to an abrupt halt as a commotion rose on the street. The boy glanced over the rooftop as a convict fled from a group of shopkeepers.

Upon closer inspection, It wasn't a jumpsuit, but rather a jacket.

The blond street urchin ducked into an alley, one of two, and to his misfortune this one presented a dead end. One his pursuers were no less expecting to take advantage of.

Naruto found himself in a unique situation. One where his pursuers his pursuers had inadvertently overestimated his advantage.

Backed into a corner, Naruto searched for a way out. Given his growth in evasion, however, his prowess in getting out of a pinch was a bit rusty.

The sound of clattering wood, brought the posse to turn.

The stout boy sneered beneath a mop of hair that fell to his shoulders, "'ay, think fast!" With a swift motion he wrenched a hole in the top of a spray-paint can, causing the rearmost shopkeepers to shy away from him.

Tapping yet another can; The boy threw it at the group.

One of the shopkeepers shouted, "Knock it off, or you're going to get hurt kid!"

"Meh, Originality is overrated. One knock off coming up! Shadow clone jutsu!"

The closest merchant shrieked as the alley flooded with smoke, "HELP! IT'S AN INVASION!"

Naruto wasted no time in using the distraction to escape. He pulled out of the alley just as two shinobi dove into the smoke.

From the rooftops the boy chuckled, 'Eh, so gullible it should be a crime.' "Yo! Haven't you seen a smoke bomb before, ya half-cocked stock chumps?!" The boy dashed across the rooftops as one of the off duty shinobi gave pursuit.

The other lagged behind to get a statement, "Are you alright? Was anyone hurt?"

One of the further mercs spoke up, "No."

"Did you see his face?"

At that the merchant scowled, "He was with the damn demon kid."

The shinobi paused for a minute as the dust settled, "Okay then. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a report to file with the Hokage."

A few moments later a merchant turned, "Demon kid?"

"Ah shit. You better hope he paraphrases."

"What are you saying? 'demon'?"

Two of them sweatdropped as they recognized the foreign trader in their midst, "Eh...Long story."

"The hell have I been roped into? I'd thought he lifted you or something!"

Naruto wove between every bush, corner, and fruit stand the village had. By the time he stopped to rest two blocks away, eye witnesses would place him in fourteen shops and a lemonade stand.

With a cheeky grin he moved on to scouting his next target. Seconds later he found himself bathed in rubber and water, "Wab! Hey, what gives!" Laughter drew his attention to the crown of a tree, "What was that for?"

The boy smiled, "Getting cocky. You just got ambushed, and if it wasn't a teaching moment; you'd be wishing that were paint."

Naruto's eyes widened, "It's you?!"

The boy smiled, "Aye. You got careless again. You were the one who taught me about knowing when I've overstayed my welcome."

"I've had a bit more on my mind lately." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "you know where I could find some kunai?"

The boy nodded, "You decided to join the academy?"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah. I'm gonna be Hokage, so I need to become one of the best shinobi to ever live!"

The boy smiled, "I look forward to it. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto raised a brow towards the boy, but in his place stood a whirl of leaves, "What? How!?"

"A ninja must see through deception."

Naruto turned to see yet another whirl of leaves upon the tree's cradle, "Wait…" He pouted, "Show off!"

Two shadows had stopped over one of the canals of the village.

One turned to the other, "Steel yourself. We're not pressed for time, but this has to be done well before dawn."

A moment passes.

"I can't."

Itachi narrows his eyes, "Shisui…"

"Itachi… I know it must be done… Please… take this burden from me."

Itachi turned, the moonlight catching off his forehead protector, and the reflection of the river below casting an eerie light over his partner, "Don't go backing out on me. I need you to get through this…"

"I won't survive. If this guilt doesn't kill me, surely someone else will. I trust you to see it through to the end. Please… let me rest with the others. I will take this fight to the grave, but I cannot shoulder that in this life."

Itachi drew kunai knife. Weighing the blade as the moonlight reflected off of it, "Gomen…"

"Water limit: Urchins defense."

Itachi leapt as the bridge was torn to rubble. Several spears of moonlit water lanced from the canal, burying into the nearby structures from beneath the shattered bridge.

The water retreated slowly. Itachi glance to the side.

Shisui stumbled from the wreckage, drawing his own kunai as the water dripped across his face, "The hell are you?"

"Death… Harborer… And from this moment…" Two eyes emerged from the water as the swell receded, now churning slowly, but fiercely. Each of them holding three magatama. Red, blue and green… black, white and grey, "You have roused my tenants."

Two pairs of sharingan locked onto the man.

Shisui appeared behind the figure, but at the same moment a blast of water sent him soaring right back where he started, "A ninjutsu?" He rose to his feet, "But when did he have the time to…"

The figure raised a hand, and the water surge forwards.

Shisui performed another shunshin, launching a barrage of kunai from the shoreline.

Each one of them was caught by jets of water no larger than a wrist, but quickly were surrounded in orbs the size of the man's head as the swell bolstered them, "Now… judgement cometh."

There was a massive pulse of blue energy. The air became heavy with his presence, but the aura held firm.

The figures eyes had closed. Now open, the blue irises shined in a primal way, accentuating the symbols.

Shisui teleported again as a kunai came directly at him. His breath hitched when he felt more than saw a kunai crash into the stone behind him. A clean cut on his left upper arm bleeding significantly.

Itachi was in a similar state of shock. Another of the kunai had nicked his ear. His own contingency for the substitution now saw a hole drilled straight into the side of it, 'He anticipated both of our movements… where we would be. Where we were. Even Shisui's landing point.'

In the midst of their shock the figure was gone. The canal returning to normal as the water poured through.

'What the hell is he?'

Remnant glared directly ahead, "Five minutes."

Hundreds of houses, and a population that topped that of any other Konoha clan.

"Ricochet…"

The first scream occured after two minutes. By the first there were already fifty people hit. The shouts started after four minutes. By then, almost a fifth of the compound had been hit.

In one of the houses, a shinobi had taken up a kunai and moved to check the window. In a single instant, a glowing figure appeared drawing an arm back, "Seiden Kiri." The Uchiha fell to the ground, a vacuous sense filling him and the image of a blue silhouette burned into his eyes.

Throughout the compound, hundreds of yellow flashes would be seen.

Through the fourth minute, seventeen people were seen struck by the figure with a flash of yellow from one hand.

Finally, the figure appeared the home of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Bolts of electricity coursing across his torso and a glowing yellow sword in his right hand.

Fugaku stood before his wife. A tanto held at the ready, "Who sent you? Was it the leaf?"

The figure stood still, scanning the man before him with eyes that carved feature from feature, "The leaf cannot save you from yourself. No amount of lives will change that. By fire it was done. By fire it is undone. Rise to your pride, or it's strength will elude you forevermore." Remnant raised his sword to the side.

Fugaku raised his own to counter the impending attack…

...However as the sword reached the top of its arc, the blue aura receded, "It is done."

The boy slapped his hands together, "Fuin!" The seals on the ground shimmered with a dull red hue which rose into the air for several feet. Slowly they curved inward, forming a massive crimson barrier over the compound.

Remnant lowered the sword to block Fugaku's attack. After the sequence ended he glanced at his hands. His body flickered as burns surfaced on his skin clambered over his flesh. He winced as the barrier completed, "Ack!"

Fugaku watched as the figure disappeared like disrupted illusion.

Moments later Enigma was pacing several dozen meters from the barrier, "C'mon, c'mon. Hurry up old…"

VMMP

Enigma turned when he saw his mentor teeter to the ground, "Oi, oi, are you alright?"

Remnant groaned, "I feel like I've been ripped limb from limb and subsequently screwed back together."

Enigma folded his arms, "Try to keep that in mind the next time you take over a suicide mission!"

"Oi, bastard!"

Enigma glanced over his shoulder. Two red eyed anbu bore down on the two. With a single handseal, the two disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

That morning, The anbu had been pushed to the point of exhaustion.

For the first time in many years, The beast that was paperwork had met the full might of the third Hokage.

As the corpse of many a nightmare was carted from the office, A number of written reports were being examined.

'One man. One man, taking on the entire Uchiha clan…'

The sightings of the intruder had been scarce. Almost nonexistent, and even after the Uchiha offered their support, the reports offered little outside of a ghost.

That night, a barrier had been erected around the Uchiha district. It repelled any attempt to enter violently, and any chakra borne technique would be routed back at those attempting to enter.

The only ones capable of passing through ended up being the Uchiha themselves. At which point their support in identifying the figure was offered.

It was strange. When Hiruzen received contact from the Uchiha, It was made very clear that they wanted the figure captured alive. They were forthcoming with information. So much so that Hiruzen was taken back to the incidents preceding the last disaster to befall a Konoha clan.

With this in mind he had arranged a meeting with Itachi. One of two anbu operatives with the capability to enter the compound.

Hiruzen turned to look over the village for the third time that morning. The tapping against one of the windows drew his attention to a small bird. He noted a tiny harness across it's chest. He took wary stock of the bird before gazing over the village proper. It was time to find answers.

The sun was beating down brightly, bearing very little semblance to the event's unfolding beneath it.

Naruto closed the door to the apartment and took off down the streets. The first day of the academy was coming around, so he needed to find the required items.

He cut through one of the parks in the heart of Konoha to save time getting to a training field. Where there were shinobi training, there was a good chance he could pick up a kunai or two. And he only needed five!

He was nearing the forest when he noticed a plume of orange smoke rising into the air, 'A flare? Here?' Curiosity got the better of him as he found himself cutting into the forest. It wasn't out of his way anyway.

When a kunai wedged into a tree not an arm's length from his head, Naruto began to question his motivations.

"Eh! Sorry about that, Naruto. Got carried away."

Naruto glanced at the small box where a faint wisp of smoke was leaking out, "What is it with you and colored clouds?"

The boy seemed to look at the box as though seeing it for the first time, "...I honestly don't know." Rubbing his nose, "Better that than fire though, right?"

Naruto seemed to recall their first encounter, "Y-yeah." He turned to the kunai and his eyes shot open, "Oh right! Are you attached to this?"

He raised a brow, "Assuming I can pry it out, probably. Why?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

The kid shifted on his feet for a moment, "I promise."

Naruto rubbed an arm, "I've been relying on the old man for awhile, and I don't want to waste money on a new set of equipment before I graduate."

He raised a brow, "Aight," He glanced at a pouch on his hip. "Sooo…" He glanced to the blond, "Your looking to scavenge training grounds for thrown weapons?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. I can get one or two from different training grounds, so I should have enough to practice within the month."

The boy smiled before loosening himself up, "I think I might know a good place to start looking." He jogged into the forest, pausing only to pull the kunai from the tree, "Come on."

Itachi watched over the lake, where days before his brother had successfully completed the clan's proving technique. The whole incident had him rattled. The case he made for his brother was possible only because he was spared an active role in the police force. Now, with all that had happened…

He straightened as Hiruzen arrived on the beach, "Hokage-sama."

"There has been enough of that."

Itachi's eyes rose to that of his Hokage, "My lord."

Hiruzen spoke sagely, "Itachi, you have done more for this village than any man your age should. Please, if only for today, speak freely."

Itachi pulled himself to his feet, "Yes sir."

Hiruzen sighed, "I doubt the dissenters are taking this sitting down. Has the situation escalated?"

Itachi turned his head to the side, "No sir. The majority of the clan is preoccupied stabilizing from the attack. Almost every individual who had pressed for the revolt have been wrestling information regarding the attacker."

Hiruzen raised a brow, "How many were lost?"

Itachi stiffened, Something that did not escape the professors eye, "None…sir."

Hiruzen perked up, "What of the victims then? Reports mentioned a kenjutsu user, as well as a lightning release specialist."

"I was only present after the attack ended, but from the description and the effects observed, It was a form of sealing blade. My father was the last to witness it, as well as the only one to get a good look at his face. The attacker was thorough. Of our clan population, only a few handfuls of jonin are still able to use the majority of their of their jutsu."

Hiruzen gazed towards the compound, "And the barrier? Were you able to find any of the seals?"

"Only one of them. It was over the gate, so it's safe to say we were supposed to find it. I got a picture of it." He lifted an envelope.

Stowing the intel, Hiruzen spoke, "By its behavior, I assume it is a blood seal to have granted passage to you." He turned to the district once again as the barrier flickered a faint pink into the midday sun, "But why would he go so far? To protect a clan he weakened so…"

"He's kept the Uchiha clan alive." Itachi spoke steadily, "We were confronted on route to the compound. He didn't say much, but we were attacked deliberately. From his few words, We'd concluded that he'd taken arms to counter our mission."

Hiruzen reached for his pipe, "However he took it upon himself to perform the same act." He took a few puffs, "I would like the two of you to see a sketch artist. If nothing else, we need a face to this incident."

Hiruzen returned to his office and began to set up his stationary. After a moment he noticed his favored pen was missing. The sound of fluttering wings drew his gaze to the side, where the bird from earlier settled next to a potted plant.

Striding over to it, he said, "I don't suppose you'd tell me how you got in."

The bird tilted its head slightly before looking flying onto the sills. One of the windows was now open. A quick two tap and the window slid down a slight.

Hiruzen raised his brow, 'I'd thought Tora was the only one.' He thumbed the flap of the pouch on it's back and pulled out a small scroll.

-I have been looking to reach you for years. At this point, this is the most reliable means I had.

Seven years ago, you saw me departing the Jinchuriki's sealing site.

Three years ago, you heard of my presence during the attempted abduction.

By now you are well aware of my strike upon the Uchiha clan.

I am willing to exchange information on these matters. The extent of my knowledge is limited, But I will be forthcoming with what I can safely confide.

Be wary still, Hokage-sama. The world is changing, from the largest to the smallest of matters. Those changes have altered the balance of this world and in the coming decade, alleviation in the scales will crack. A great shift is coming, one that will draw up against the ties of peace and war and shake the land to its deepest roots.-

Hiruzen's Ki had risen slightly as he read the note, but after he finished, he noticed a corner begin to burn. Lowering the note he gazed over the words carefully

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and pulled out a leaf of paper. His own query was simple.

-Friend or Foe? Your motives. Your end game.-

He grasped the bird and inserted the note into the pouch.

The bird ruffled as his hand parted, sharing a direct look before flying through the window.

===Prologue: End===

Special Thanks to SaboteurSupreme. Without his eagle eyes, many further errors would have been retained in this chapter.

Alpha unzips the after notes, "Aight. This story has been under renovation for a while now, and there are a lot of scenes that need to be fixed. Presently, the review supply is in the freeze fracking stone age, so for now, further development is between me and my beta. I actually came back to add this note to tell people that the story is idling between this here prologue and the end of the second book. This is due to the gradient in quality as well as the level of dynamic between what is and what I have envisioned for this story. Once the two of us to have this ship angled for orbit, I will be launching back into the progression of this fic."

The 'ambassador' scene is actually now the most advanced scene I have made in this fic, and it is do to personal development as well as inspiration from other authors. Give the lot a hand.

(*Clapping*)

Anyway, there's only so much actively written content cycling around, and peeps got preferences, so here is this.

If you guys want to help push this ship in the right direction, leave a review (or guest comment) in the offered space below. I know enough of you read this, so there's no reason we had to stall at twelve for the last six months.

There's almost half as many new chapters!

Well here's me micromanaging again.

A beautiful day before you guys!


	2. Academy arc: Whitewater

Pseudo Styles Remastered: A Naruto fanfiction: B1 C1

This is a work of fan fiction. Author does not hold any association with the production or distribution of the story Naruto in any of its variants. "Let's keep it that way, aight?"

Also, it is a much belated acknowledgement on my part. For quite a few sessions now, I have been privileged with the eagle eyes of one SaboteurSupreme, without whom several further errors would have poured through my filters. The first beta I have ever had the pleasure of working with. Here's to you bud.

===Academy arc: Chapter 1 - Whitewater===

The wind howled in the night. Every now and then a stray shingle would be sent skipping across the rooftops. Ringing a brief jingle in the howling, foretelling the coming summer's storms.

This was the redlight district. An area where shady dealing and turncoats nested amongst the homeless and roughians.

For a single boy with not an evil bone in his body it was a lavish lifestyle.

. . .

The relative highpoints now in perspective.

Nestled beneath blankets and a sheet of wool, it was to be the best sleep he would ever have.

But he was worried.

The support from the Hokage had been a godsend. Saving him from a level of eco-social depravity he'd not known it to be.

Now he was protected. He had food for the time being and it left time for his mind to settle.

Why had the hokage bothered with him, when no one else had?

What would he need to do to maintain that trust?

Naruto brought his head into his knees. In his own experience, trust was fleeting. His situation only proved the difference between the average joe and the Hokage.

And yet… it was a damningly huge difference. So much so that it lit something inside him. Something so powerful it was mortifying. Such a simple thing. Was a name all it took? To change a persons very outlook on the world?

The thought chilled him to the bone. And slowly, sleep took hold of him.

The streets of konoha were always filled with a sense of life. A vitality that clashed with that of other villages, even in the worst of times. A vitality that stemmed from the will of the people, and the bond they shared, forged over decades, hardships and tempered in a thousand voices.

The will of fire is a beautiful thing. It brought people together and became a force irrefutable in the face of adversity.

Like all fires, it is nigh impossible to undo. The mutual aversion and communion had been the downfall of many a traitor as well. A heart can scarcely lie to itself, and truth always rings the loudest. Those who would wish Konoha ill would find themselves competing with a well of emotions so grand, it would come down to the candle that survives wildfire.

One child carries that flame with everything he has. It is something he revels in, embracing with all the attention he can muster.

However, Naruto found himself held in some way beneath the populous, as though by gaze alone he was to be dowsed.

This affected him on a primal level. One that shaped and sharpened him around sources of such malevolence.

It was clear to him the village was immersed in hatred. One that was nigh impossible to comprehend. He learned to field it all. In volumes that could poison a good man from the inside, he stood on grounds that had burned lesser demons. Against animosity reserved for tyrants.

And he did so with a smile. One that could forestall the sun it's debut.

The boy walked the streets with a sense of vibrance around him that the streets seemed to burn in his wake.

An hour later and he was back on the streets. A pensive look crossing his face, 'It won't be enough. If I'm looking to join in, I'll need to blow their doubts out of the water. But where do I get enough to do that?'

"Oi, Your that blonde from before! The one that stole fire from hell and paved with it today?" The boy rose from the bench and strode forward with all the confidence of a bull, "What happened to all that pomp this morning? Next to that you look like someone's dying."

Naruto straitened, "What are you talking about? Have you been following me?"

Rolling his head, "Nah. I just want to know what the point of all that was. I've seen hellhounds with less gusto than that. What's the big idea mowing people down like that? You could hurt someone!"

Naruto felt the hair on his neck stand up, "Wh… Why are you so upset about this?"

The boy glared a moment longer before shrugging, the contemptuous atmosphere evaporating, "I really don't know. The joys around this place has a weird aftertaste, like someone dumped salt in their lemonade. It's…" He shook his head, "I guess I just wanted to feel it come to a head." He stuck his hand out, "Name's Enigma. You impress me."

Naruto glanced at the hand warily, but gripped it with enough spunk to stagger the enigma, "Naruto Uzumaki. So… You you're not mad?"

Enigma smiled softly, "Nah. Just needed to even out. You alright?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." Enigma rubbed his chin, "So what changed? You were practically your own holiday this morning."

Naruto grinned, his voice cracking in excitement, "I've got an in with a couple kids. All I need to do is get some candy, and they'll let me race."

Enigma brightened, "I see. You've got the itch eh?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I think so? Anyway. I need to get a stash, but most of the salesmen really don't like me. I might get mugged before I finish lunch."

Enigma rubbed the back of his head, "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. Anything fancy is a real hassle to get. Fortunately, almost everybody lets me buy ramen. A good thing, cause it's the food of the gods."

Enigma folded his arms, "That and it shelves well. Eh?" He lowered his head, "Hmm. Well, I suppose I could help you this once. Anything else you're having trouble getting?"

Naruto paused for a moment before feeling for one of his pockets, "Well… The old man wanted…" He mumbled off about something before shaking his head, "Nah. This is all I need right now."

Enigma nodded, "Alright. In exchange though, gotta learn something handy with me. Help me hit the books, And I'll fetch the stuff."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "Mm, thanks."

Enigma nodded, "Lead the way. You particular about anything?"

The wind howls.

Dawn creeping ever closer to the seam, where the ocean split from the sky.

Two eyes watched the clouds distantly, "Almost feels like a vacation…"

A ship. Handfuls of ships appearing over the distance soon arriving by the hundreds.

The eyes widened, and a bolt of pain shredded down his spine.

Shikamaru's head tore from the sheets, a sheet of sweat so think, one would have checked the ceiling for a spout.

But the vivid nightmare held firm. The sense of foreboding… no, downright horror - numbed, but still present - leached from his veins, 'An attack?'

. . .

"Damn troublesome dream." He reached an arm from the bed and foreclosed on the alarm to come. Not after completing that task, he sank to the sheets with all the concern of a bowling ball.

. . .

"Shikamaru! Choji's going to be here in half and hour! Get cleaned up before he does, or your doing all the laundry tonight!"

...Five minutes later…

"Damn, Troublesome woman."

Coming around the stairs Shikamaru found his way to the dining room table. His father was studying a newspaper, but Shikamaru was well aware that his mind could be just about anywhere topic wise. 'Troublesome.'

His mother came in from the kitchen and leveled two plates, "Glad to see you could join us. You brushed your teeth? Combed your hair?"

Shikamaru's affirmatives could have been outmatched by a sleeping man, but eventually he satisfied the woman's (minimum) quota for a civil enterprise, and she let it go.

Breakfast slipped by, and he made his way to the door, finally giving the appearance that he was now mostly awake.

Cue the walking cheer cloud, as Choji's excitement surfaced from behind the door. The wholesome boy smiled, "Ready to go?"

The two made their way into the village and became three. They picked up Kiba - a feral boy with tattoos on his face - and Shino - a quiet kid concealed beneath the brow, by shades, scarf and jacket - before heading to their stomping grounds.

All three stopped as a familiar face came into view.

Kiba stepped up and in an irate frenzy shouted, "Beat it kid, no haul, no in!"

Naruto smiled with infectious cheer, "I got your in, right… here!" He dropped a small bandanna to the ground and a fair bucketful pooled over the ground.

Kiba sputtered, "H-how did… you totally ripped that off didn't you!"

Naruto flinched and stepped back, "What? No! I payed for this myself!"

Choji punched Kiba in the shoulder, "Lay off Kiba. He came through. Besides, it's more than any of us bring."

Shikamaru raised his hands behind his head, "Kiba, that was seriously uncalled for. What's got into you all of a sudden?"

At Choji's words, Naruto seemed to fill with hope, but after Shikamaru tossed his two cents, a devious grin developed, "You're afraid I'll beat you, aren't you? What's the matter, too much competition?"

Kiba's frown turned into a snide smirk, "Oh, not even a little. I'm the fastest kid in the village. Second to none. You're about to lose big time, squirt."

Naruto bristled at the barb, "Oh it's on kibble breath! It - is - ON!"

Five minutes after Shino drew the starting line, Naruto began to get antsy, "So how do you guys know when to start?" He narrowed his eyes at Kiba's smirk.

Shikamaru spoke up promptly (although likely to avoid an extra bout), "When Shino raises a flag on the hill. You'll see it on the largest of the trees up there."

Naruto nodded, his eyes lancing the aforementioned tree with a sharpness that - for a moment - gave Kiba pause.

Shino had called the match as the group arrived at the tree. Although he had been silently miffed about it, at Kiba's remark, Naruto made it his mission to one up the boy.

In the heat of the moment Kiba let it sink deeply into his ego that the runner up had been so bent out of shape about it.

Choji saw fit to give him the 'gave it your all' speech, which helped visibly…

...But Naruto was too far gone. His mind was set and his conviction couldn't have been stopped by a stone wall.

Kiba left with his winnings. Naruto left with his goals.

Five days later Naruto was tearing up the path, trying to make the best time to the top of the hill. It was agonizingly slow progress, but it was irrevocable progress.

By the eighth day, his routine became known. He'd cut the difference by the greater half, and was closing steadily.

He was regathering his breath when a familiar voice came down from the neighboring trees.

"You're really pushing it bud."

Naruto's eyes widened as his gaze shot to the trees...before meeting the dirt, as the need to breath recalled his focus, "Is that - you again Enigma?"

"Aye. Long time no see Naruto."

Naruto brought his gaze back to the other boy, "Why are you here?"

Enigma rubbed the back of his head, "Well… at first it was because I haven't seen you since the day, and thought 'what gives?'. Nowadays, well, dedication like that is Impressive."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh shoot! You wanted me at the library right?"

Enigma nodded curtly, "Aye. It'll only take a minute, then you can get right back into this."

The two made their way to one of Konoha's older libraries.

As they passed through the door, naruto coughed at the virtual deluge of dust, "W...Why *cough*... Why aren't you using the main library?"

Enigma pushed aside a shelf that had blocked an isle, "The newer library contains a lot of new material, but it's got a lot more restrictions. This place was closed down after some crisis a few years ago. They took the more renowned stuff, but there's an entire area in here that haven't been modified since the last war."

Naruto raised a brow before squinting across the nearest shelf, "What good does that do? That means this stuff is… umm…"

"Almost a decade old. That's about as viable as anything you'll find in any other library, minus the fresh pigment. But for my purposes, wartime study is to my advantage."

Naruto's brow furrowed. He glanced at one of the looming shelves, "From how the old man talks about it, the war was really bad. Why do you want to learn about it?"

Enigma stopped abruptly, "About war? Never. It's a ceaseless trial that breaks even the greatest heroes." He sighed, "In this life of shinobi, we will eventually have to face the dormant scars of those wars." He shook himself and raised his hands, a look of determination swelling into his stride, "But that will be its own challenge."

The two continued until they passed into another region of the library. Walking over to an alcove, Enigma pulled a book from the shelf.

Naruto sweatdropped when an eraser shaped chunk of dust toppled from the same spot and hit the ground with a dull puff.

Enigma opened the book and showed a diagram of chakra balances, "This area used to be reserved for children and teenagers. Nowadays, You wouldn't find this content at all outside of an academy textbook, and at that point you'd be reading on the clock. This is why we came here."

Naruto glanced over the image before rubbing the back of his head, "For diagrams?" He took the book and turned the page. Fighting the urge to sequentially sneeze as the book visibly exhaled. His eyes widened at a particular diagram, "Woah wait… what's this?"

Enigma propped the book to the side before scoffing, "That? Geez… that's a sketch of a wrist mounted launch mechanism." He tilted the book upwards and checked the cover, "'Equipment customization: beginner'? Damn, maybe I should be checking the covers. That's a specialist textbook."

While Enigma set to work polishing off the dusted bindings, Naruto gazed over the manual. His eyes widened at a particular setup, "Oh my gosh! This…" He hopped in place, "This… I needed this for a prank!" his face scrunched up in concentration, "It's.. more complicated than I thought, but I can do this!"

Enigma smirked, "Aye. They don't make em like they used to. Some parents are a little more conscientious about kids wielding slingshots these days, but if you want to pick up a trick or two…" He threw his arms into the air so quick, Naruto took pause at the exuberance, "This place is a treasure trove."

Naruto glanced over the book as though it held the key to another world, "Do you think anyone would mind if I borrowed this?"

Enigma smiled, "I think it'd do this place some good. If you want to do the old ghost's a favor, you'll bring 'em in from time to time."

"Ghosts!?"

"Aye" Enigma placed his hands behind his back, "You don't see 'em? The kids that left this place behind? Teachers guiding them to exits in the crisis?"

Naruto shivered for a moment before a hand met his shoulder.

"Hey… Bud… Ghosts are scarcely better of worse than they leave behind. Forgiven the dust, does this place look like it wants to haunt you?"

Naruto opened an eye and turned to the chamber. Patchwork designs and faded colors decorated the area. There were a couple academic charts plastered to the walls, and more than one motivational poster, "Maybe…"

Enigma bumped his shoulder, "C'mon. We can get familiar with it later. I actually came to show you a jutsu I found."

Naruto's eyes widened, "N-ninjutsu? That stuff is off limits for civilians."

Enigma raised a brow, "Not all of it. Sure, you wouldn't find anything on par with clan techniques, but that's where hard work makes the biggest difference."

Enigma moved over to a set of shelves and pulled a book from the shelf. He opened it to a particular page before flipping back a few sets, "Here it is! The disguise technique. D…" His smile fell a bit, "D-rank? Huh. Thought the academy was teaching all E's."

Naruto raised a brow, "Why that one?"

Enigma rubbed the back of his head, "You have trouble with the private shops, yes?"

Naruto nodded warily, "Yeah."

"Which means it's probably a personal issue. This technique lets you change your appearance. Short of getting in a scuff, you can fly under the radar. Also really handy when you need to shake a tail."

Naruto seemed to be mulling over the suggestion. His grin returned at the last bit, "Not a chance. The chase is the best part. I get to call em out all over town!"

Enigma shrugged, "An admirable trait. Still useful if you find yourself in serious danger." He smiled, "It'd be an absolute nightmare to track someone using it in a crowd, but in a forest, where you don't come across to many people? Not a good choice. Too much scrutiny, and the terrain makes the genjutsu, and even posture stand out like a neon sign."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "How do you know? Did you use it?"

Enigma waved a hand dismissively, "Nah, but I once met this guy. Between his jacket, slouch and shirts, he could be any of five different roles at the tip of a hat. You'd see a businessman turn the corner and ask the homeless man where he went."

Naruto's eyes widened, "That good?"

Enigma chuckled, "Aye. With good props and a smooth act, you can drive a veteran hunter up a wall."

Naruto gazed to the distance in awe, before shaking himself loose, "Do you think I could do something like that?"

Enigma shrugged, "The disguises? Yeah, but you'd have to practice regularly."

Naruto nodded, "It'll be worth it." He paused for a minute before scratching his head, "Erm… Do you know the jutsu?"

Enigma smiled.

During the next few weeks, Naruto pushed himself to surpass the groups record. Finally worked out the time Kiba left, and pushed beyond it for good measure. Shortly after he succeeded in unlocking his chakra and - after much trial and error - managed to perform the technique.

Months passed and the interest in the abandoned library grew. Naruto's own traps had flourished and - to the misery of the brasher Konoha - so had his pranks.

It wasn't all mischief either. For a number of weeks thereafter, Naruto began to debate his potential as a ninja. While he'd never been one to back down, the idea that he could become a shinobi seemed far less a pipedream… and more like a trickshot.

Naruto turned to his friend during one of these musings, "Do you think we could cut it as shinobi?"

Enigma sat lotus style, he opened a single eye and closed it a moment later, "Aye, although we'd be the laughing stock of genin. Do you mean now or…" "Later." "Ah, now we're talking."

Naruto sighed and glanced over the rooftops, the street below slowly calming in the afternoon sun, "It's just… You know about the Hokage right?" "Aye." "And how much people respect him?" "Aye." Naruto paused as his train wandered a bit, "What if… What if I could be like that?"

Enigma raised a brow, his right eye open again, "Ah, here we go…"

Naruto turned as the singles clicked behind him. Enigma walked over to the ledge and tossed his legs over. The later gazed towards the distant landmark, while the former waited for his response.

"I've no doubt you could, but a ninja career is a long way off yet, and it's a lifestyle. One that demands a life to hold." Enigma faced the blond beside him, "How invested are you in this idea?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he glanced homeward, "I… It feels like the biggest chance I have here. People who see me write me off, and… and it's important. The shinobi?" He smiled, "It's a ninja village. They'd have to respect me."

"Aye." Enigma kicked the air, "Well… If we do this, I won't let you lag behind. That means training, studying, and most importantly, adapting. We can join the academy in a couple years, but until then…" He grabbed a flask from under his shirt, "I will run you into the ground."

Naruto took the flask before Enigma could down it, "You wish! You couldn't outlast me on your best day!"

Enigma raised a brow. He turned to the boy so impassively, the tiles beneath them felt the chills, "That was a challenge. You fool."

Three weeks later, Naruto wove his way into the forest amidst Konoha's central parks. 'Bear left at the boulder, straight through the downed trees, find the river? What does he think I am? an inu...zu...ka?' Naruto cocked his head back as an outcrop the size of a carriage loomed ahead, "um… Maybe he's not as vague as I thought."

To the right fell a neglected trail. Seemingly from nowhere, the abandoned trail still left it's print on the forest. However to his left…

. . .

Naruto grumbled for the fourth time about oversized trees when he reached a clearing. Both grateful for a reprieve and perplexed to lapse in directions, "Find the river?" After a few minutes, he came to recognize the sound of a babbling brook in the distance.

Rubbing the back of his head, "Do you come here often?"

Enigma chuckled before spearing the water, "Aye. I've been roughing it out here for a couple months now." He raised his head, "We make due with what we've got. For training, this place is plenty."

Naruto folded his arms and looked around, "Not a lot of space…"

Enigma frowned, "What? You expecting a track meet?" Walking ashore he speared the stick into the ground aside two others, "To a shinobi, exposure is an enemy unrivaled. You do not infiltrate in an open plain, nor confront someone where you are seen for miles." He raised a hand to the trees, "Shadows among shadows."

Naruto nodded and Enigma led him up the bank on the far side. As they reached the crest Enigma asked, "So what do you remember from the technique branches?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Umm… Ninjutsu… Bukijutsu… Taijutsu…"

Enigma raised a brow, "Bukijutsu?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah. That specialist book went over it a lot. By the time I got the trick down, I'd seen it more than anything else."

The two reviewed a couple other branches. Eventually moving on to taijutsu basics. Weeks later it became basic seals and the logistics of chakra manipulation. Months brought with them exposure to basic tactical maneuvers and even the fundamentals of hostage situations.

But as many pieces as could be forged or simulated, bringing it into practice would require more than the two of them, but after six months they'd gained enough of an understanding of the arts to give genin teams the slip.

But the far most important event - in Naruto's opinion - only took place towards the end of their first year.

It had been a few months since the Hyuga incident, and the finalization of the Konoha-Kumo peace treaty.

For weeks since the break in Hinata Hyuga had been distressed about the events surrounding the kidnapping. Unlike most of her family, Confidence was not won in prowess. The 'unparalleled skill' of those around her did little to assuage the sense of vulnerability on that night.

There were some - Her mother, her father - who could provide a sense of safety among the village, but their commitments to the clan ensured that there were days she had to venture alone.

Far be it from her to say it, but the Hyuga aren't exactly the inspirational type, and the stolls amongst the populace tended to ease her nerves more than her family would.

Still she was a shy child, and her self advocacy hadn't taken well to her fear of confrontation.

Then she saw him. Someone she hadn't even thought about in a very long time, and yet…

...Oh how familiar he felt. The boy that had protected her from the provocations of a group of bullies. It startled her just how quickly surprise turned to awe.

Not it had been a couple weeks since then and, although not necessarily a sensor, Enigma had begun to take note of when the two were being followed.

Hinata was good. Tailing them from a good distance and taking corner with a practiced acuity that - had it been juken - her father would have been quite proud of her.

However, when it came to the raven, this only made her easier to pick out. On their fifth trip to the library, Hinata came face to face with the boy, and promptly let out the mother of all squeals.

"I... wha… erm… I was... wondering if… umm. . . Do you…"

"Enigma? Oh man. Thought I'd lost you for a sec."

Hinata glanced quickly between the bookshelf and the raven. When Naruto came around the corner however… The feelings of admiration mixed with levels of confusion and embarrassment that.. Well…

Enigma managed to catch her, although due to the footwork between them, he could only really soften her decline, "Geiger. This one's a frenzy and a half." glancing up to the blond, "Have you two met?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, face scrunching up in concentration, "I… Maybe? She looks familiar, but I don't know why."

Enigma gave her a once over before sighing, "It's really rare to see a Hyuga of their feet. If this is familiar, I doubt it was a different member at the time." with a slight grunt he succeeded in getting himself to a precarious crouch, "Help me get her inside."

"Hai."

As the two arrived at a sofa inside, Naruto asked, "You mentioned Hyuga? What is that?"

Enigma groaned as stretched his back, "One of Konoha's big hitters. In their case, literally. The Hyuga possess a fighting style that can leave a full fledged shinobi chewing dirt in a matter of seconds. They have impeccable chakra control, and a strong rivalry with the Uchiha. Understandably as, between the two of them, their reaction times are legendary."

Naruto raised a brow, "So their strong and fast?"

Enigma sighed through a smile, "Something like that. Yo, princess. You coming around."

Hinata mumbled a moment later. Naruto moved to check her forehead, but Enigma brought a hand to his chest so abruptly, he was almost winded. Finally she opened and eye, "Wha…" Rising to her seat, she glanced to the side. Her eyes widening suddenly, "Ano… Isn't this…"

"It's…" Naruto was cut off as Enigma brought a hand to his maw so fast, he almost staggered. Glancing to the boy he asked softly, "What gives?"

Hinata turned to face the two before blushing, "I…" She bowed her head a bit, "I-I'm sorry. I was… um… I just didn't know how to a-ap...apra…"

Enigma raised a hand, "Relax. You just took a spill. If you let it, it'll come to you soon enough." Bumping naruto in the shoulder he turned, "C'mon. We've got books to beat."

As they rounded the corner Naruto gave Enigma a light shove, "Hey man, what gives? You kept cutting me off."

"Aye."

"Why?"

Enigma turned to the blond, a pensive frown, "Because for whatever reason, she's really conscientious around you. Did you see how she went down when you showed up?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "That was me?"

Enigma shrugged, "I think it was more her, but you made a world of difference. However you met, you made a big impression. More than she was able to understand in the moment." He picked up a book and pointed to the blond, "You let her speak first, and eventually she'll figure enough out to tell. Until then, try to keep an arm's length between ya. Capiche?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "A-Okay…"

Enigma nodded, "Good," and opened the book, "Aight. Here's another one that came up in the academy handbooks a lot. It was practically in every other test."

Naruto glanced over the page and rubbed the back of his head, "Substitution? Is that the escape technique?"

Enigma nodded a margin before tipping his head, "You mean the ropes?" "Yeah." "No. This is that evasion bit we couldn't figure out."

"Kawarumi?"

"Rimi, yes." He clipped the book shut and turned back to the children's section, pausing when he noticed Hinata standing before one of the shelves, "Ehem. We're coming in."

Hinata turned to face the two, swallowing as the blond came into full view, "H-hai."

The two set down on the sofa and began to compare notes with the technique.

After a few minutes of silence Hinata turned, "This library… I hadn't known there was one in this area."

Enigma looked up and bumped Naruto in the side. The blond furrowed his brow before answering, "It was abandoned. Enigma and I have been coming here for a few months now."

Hinata lowered her head a bit, in what might have been a nod, "I see. Did the librarian give you the key?"

Naruto tilted his head, "Eh?"

Enigma sighed, "This place was never officially shut down. You know about the Kyuubi attack?"

"A little bit."

"This place got evacuated during the attack really early on. It's wedged between two neighborhoods that got swept by the attack. I assume by the time they rebuilt, this place had been all but forgotten." Enigma shrugged, "Who knows, maybe the Kyubi has a soft spot for history."

Naruto scoffed at that, "Huh. I doubt it. Attacked konoha twice, and took the fourth with him."

Enigma raised a hand, "Once. He...It attacked the kage twice. Hashirama's battle was about as far from Konoha as her history books get."

"The valley of the end."

"Huh?"

Hinata 'eeped' when Naruto asked, "Oh I… My mother told me stories once or twice. A place where the Hokage and Kyubi shaped the land. Where… umm... Th-the the… a…"

Enigma raised a brow, "Give it a moment. Breath."

Hinata sighed, and turned to face the books. After a good moment she finished, "Where Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara last fought."

Naruto tilted his head and glanced up the various shelves, "Doesn't look like a 'valley of the end' in here."

Enigma chuckled, "I guess it really was the boys duking it out."

Hinata tensed, "B-boys?"

Enigma shrugged, "Yeah. Well, I mean, next to the Kyubi. We were practically ants on the hill that night." Enigma flung to his feet, "Really puts into perspective just how strong they were. I'm going to go train and, If I'm lucky, figure out the damn jutsu."

Naruto raised a brow, "You already figured it out?"

Enigma gave a mischievous pout, "Nah. I've just got enough to gauge my shots in the dark. C'mon! Daylight be burnin'!"

"Ano…"

Naruto turned from the doorway, "What is it?"

"I… I-uh. Can… Can I…"

Engima's voice cut in from the alley, "Last one there's a grounded fish!"

Naruto pepped up on the spot, "C'mon. He's got a head start!"

Hinata stood there for a moment as the situation caught up with her, "Eh… H-hai!" Speaking louder than she'd known herself capable.

It was scary. The sheer difference it made. The amount of conviction one single person made to his training.

Enigma was well aware that - when driven by necessity - Naruto could and would train until he was battered, broken, or exhausted. With a level of devotion that most, if not all jonin couldn't match. But to this day the full scope of his ability had yet to be seen.

The villagers' ire had had much more impact on him than either one of them realized. Dampening his spirit and poisoning his body.

It was frightening the difference one Hinata Hyuga could make. The stump before him met the tantamount to a stampede as strike after bludgeoning strike landed.

The blond himself only vaguely realized the difference when the damn thing cracked. A web of mutilated fiber beneath the surface, "Uh...Oops."

Enigma whistled, "I'm glad to be on your good side."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Sorry about that Enigma. I… I thought…"

Enigma waved it off, "Mah. That's what I get for using rotten timber. Don't worry, this gives me something to use tonight."

Naruto lowered his arm, "You're sure?"

Enigma smiled, "Yeah. It was also worth it to see you take things up a notch." Trekking into the forest, Enigma once again began practicing hand seals, "That like that.. And then…"

They were alone for a few moments before hinata found the urge to distract herself. Entering the opening stance for the juken, she practiced a number of various jabs and lunges.

Naruto watched for a bit. It was an impressive feat, and slowly he realized that it wasn't even at her full speed they were used. But this also brought something else to his attention, "You're uh… You're shaking a lot."

Hinata's breath hitched, "G-gomen. It's… It's not as easy for me as it should be."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "You look too stiff, and every few strikes the shaking gets worse."

Hinata lowered her head in shame, "Is it really that obvious?"

Naruto nodded sympathetically, "Yeah. I don't know what it's supposed to look like, but that shaking isn't good."

"Keep moving."

Hinate 'eeped' and both turned to see Enigma returning with a sack of stones.

"Always keep moving. Water is always at its weakest when it stills. Losing its ability to shape the earth to its needs." With that, he unceremoniously dropped the stones with a thundering clack.

Hinata flinched at the sound. Naruto meanwhile raised a brow, "Water?"

Enigma rubbed his nose and sat down, "Those movements were rigid and unforgiving, hallmarks of earth. From the shaking, I assume your affinity is the next in line."

Hinata sweatdropped, 'He's been there for all of five seconds! Am I really that shallow?'

Enigma noted the distraught look and sighed, "Sorry if I was too blunt. I suppose fishing has gotten to me. Still, If you want some advice, or a sparring partner, I'm here on a daily basis."

Naruto smiled and turned to Hinata, "I'll help too, Dattebayo." He took stock of her arm, "But you've got to figure out those shakes first. You could really hurt yourself like that."

Naruto froze when something slammed into his chest. His brain seemed to shut down as something nearly squeezed the life out of him, "Uh…"

"T...Thank you. I… I can't t-tell you how much it m-means to me."

Pervading her stammer, her words were soft. So soft and genuine they seemed to flow endlessly. To the blond even moreso, as he was mentally worlds apart, 'What… what is this feeling? It's… nice.'

Hinata pulled away as Naruto stumbled backwards, "N-Naruto-kun?"

Enigma stepped forward and wedged the blond against the tree. A pensive look on his face, "What is it with this village and the emotionally confused? This is the second case today."

Hinata gave a sparse giggle as she fought down a blush, "I… Um… Was I…"

Enigma shook his head, "Believe it or not, that was probably the most affection Naruto has felt in his entire life. You know he's strong, but not even he can comprehend just how strong he is with someone to fight for." With a childish grin he amended, "Arigato. By the way, The name's Enigma, Enigma of the Vii."

"Hinata, of the Hyuga." she glanced at him questioningly, "Vii is a clan name?"

Nodding the boy moved over to finish setting up the campfire, "Something like that."

===Chapter End===

The sound of massive gears and driveshafts echo across the chamber. Beneath a massive glowing tumbler, A myriad of colors flow within a blue portal-esque seal.

A figure looks over the design as numerous symbols pool and writhe across the surface, "This… Is only the beginning."

Alright guys, couple words here. It is on my bucket list to tweak a couple scenes from the first chapter. Namely the interrogation scene. (evidently the inclination to excessive flair is still to be rectified."

Also, In regards to these early chapters; I really want to know how much I've improved since last time. What comes off as excessive, or brash. Anything that might have struck a chord in you. Ya know the stuff.

Flames are a necessity to a developing artist. They will be respected and weighed fairly.

Saboteur: Alpha, no. You do not want flames. I am going to say that what you do want is constructive criticism. Flames are just insults.

Aye. But sometimes to find a good spark, you have to be willing to get burned. I trust the viewers to be insightful in their grievances. Either way, I appreciate the feedback.

In regard to any review, the more expressive you are, the more insight I can work up.

With that in mind…

Alpha glances at his watch, "This chapter is going up tomorrow, in order to ensure haste did/does not run it down."

Next chapter, there may or may not be a time jump to the academy, but the transition will most likely occur after a bit more delving.

SaboteurSupreme: I spent a few hours wrestling this chapter into something worthy of posting, but I probably missed something. If you notice a spelling or grammar error, let us know! It will help quite a bit.

Alpha: Lightbulb! "Ah that's right. Posted chapters only allow on review per account. When it comes to typos or other mistakes, go ahead and post as a guest. It'll give you a chance to write something more concrete if you think of something."

"Either way, I make it a point to open a PM chat with any registered reviewer, just in case you have more to add, or a pitch you'd like off the radar."

SaboteurSupreme: (That is, in fact, how Alpha and I met in the first place.)

Alpha cracks his knuckles, "Enough romanticizing. Good morning fanfiction!"


	3. Academy arc: Firewall

Pseudo Styles Remastered: A Naruto Fanfiction B1 C2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Author does not hold any association with the production or distribution of the story Naruto in any of its variants. "Kindly respect that. Thank you."

Author's Corner:

Alpha cracks his joints, "Aight. We're a bit behind schedule. Academy is due to begin this chapter, so I've got a haul of writing ahead of me."

Beta's Corner:

Saboteur_Supreme: Hmm? What might this be?

(A place for comments and suggestions on your part. After all, you are the first line of defense for these fine folks.)

Saboteur_Supreme: Wonderful. People, if you can hear me, I am in no way being held in Alpha's basement being forced to proofread this fanfic and this is in no way a disguised plea for help.

Review Corner:

===Academy arc: Chapter 2 - Firewall===

It wasn't the first time. Yet he probably should have seen it coming. It was so far out of his depth that the sheer notion would have had jonin rolling their eyes or say 'I told you so'.

Pulling himself from all the broken pieces, Enigma smiled, "Is that all you got, bud!?"

Ducking to the side, he narrowly avoided the next punch. The tree behind him never stood a chance. Naruto had covered shielded his eyes at the spray of bark. All throughout their spar Enigma had to wonder, 'Was it a good idea to teach an Uzumaki tree-climbing at five?'

Now they had grown to seven. Naruto had developed a knack for moulding chakra seamlessly, albeit in massive quantities. Namely, replicating the tree-smashing side effect. It was no 'Strength of a thousand', but it left the raven wary of what a professional could do with it.

Hinata had also progressed significantly, although it took a measure of time to get her out of her shell. Changing from what her family demanded of her to what she could do with herself. After weeks of advice, she began to lean away from the rigidity of her father's stances and lead with an element of pushing power.

While initially displeased with the change in form, when she brought down a branch member with half of the required strikes, he opted to observe rather than critique.

For Hinata, it was almost worrying when her father's looming expectations seemed to seclude from his chair.

Hanabi's own impression that her sister was too soft left her hauling her pride when it not only took far longer to defeat her sister, but an embarrassing amount of effort to reopen her chakra paths.

That and it hurt like a fresh lot of hell. Where the typical juken was sharp and acutely painful, Hinata's hits would leave a soreness that would reach all the way through, taking a good chunk of the hour to clear up.

Hanabi actually began to miss sparring with their father, while the latter was silently wary for the same.

Hinata was also not the last.

Shortly after seeing the trio, Kiba came out with the 'wrong crowd' crusade.

After a somewhat defensive Naruto halted attempts to cart her off, Kiba challenged him to a spar.

Unlike Hanabi, his opponent didn't hold much sympathy.

Their spar lasted thirty seconds longer than he expected, but it also ended in him eating a fistful of dirt when a solid hook took him in the jaw.

After that, and having come from a long line of wild taijutsu specialists, Kiba decided Naruto 'might' be an interesting sparring partner.

Enigma was rarely so relieved.

Soon though, they would be entering the academy, and the rising tensions were palpable.

To that end, it caused quite a stir when Enigma left for a few weeks early that summer. Saying there were some clan matters he needed to take care of. He'd returned a great deal on edge. Asking whether there was anything one wouldn't give for their family.

Kiba chuckled nervously at that, "Uh… nope. Not in this life. My mom would'a tanned my hide if I came in talking like that."

Naruto furrowed his brow, "Nah, I don't think so. I don't even really have one, but I'd give an awful lot to have seen them just once."

"Umm… ano…" Hinata poked her fingers together. Visibly trying to draw a connection, "M-Maybe if the s-circums-s-s… If it was-s to P-protect th-th…"

Enigma raised a hand, "I hear ya Hinata. Sorry guys, that was a really lousy question on my part." He hefted a knapsack from under his lean-to, now stuffed with books and supplies, "Are we all ready for the Academy next week?"

The response was about as varied as a zoo.

"Mmn."

"Hell yeah!"

"Bring it on!"

The later mostly growled out.

Sarutobi sat facing the windows of the office. A scroll lying open on the desk. The tapping of a bird drew his attention back to the sill, 'To think I might have expected a proper meeting…'

Opening the window the bird flitted to the desk, dipping it's beak in the inkwell.

Hiruzen raised his eyes at the odd behaviour before he watched a scroll roll from the flap in the side of the pouch. It rolled open a stretch revealing the message.

~My terms. Should they be…~

Hiruzen opened the scroll. It had been days of this back and forth with the mysterious figure. Never before had he made demands.

~My terms. Should they be acclimated, I will appear before you at a place and time of your choosing.

However I must warn you. I am a combat-sensor type unlike any you have met before. Should you cross me, or any before me in your charge, it will directly implicate the relationship we hold in the future. I will protect this vessel with my life, and slaying it, the worst mistake ever made.

No other will be privy to my presence. Should a summons encroach, I will retreat. I will forgive the passage of third parties. So long as they do not interfere, I will tolerate the presence of your guard.

Should you move against me, or I you, I will retreat. I do not wish to fight, and will not risk my temper.

Should you accept, activate the three seals on the later part of this scroll. I will be there.~

Placing the scroll to the side, Hiruzen spoke aloud, "He is coming. So long as he hasn't moved to attack, you are to stand down." pressing three fingers to the aforementioned seals. He channeled his chakra.

There was a slight pressure, but beyond that, the seals did nothing. To be safe, Hiruzen halted his chakra, and there was no sign of genjutsu.

Shortly after, the air before them flickered. Dark waves poring to the ground before the figure emerged.

There was a measure of silence between the two. Finally, Hiruzen spoke sternly, "You look not a day older than I remember you all those years ago."

"Sage chakra. When dormant, This vessel could last a good many decades before aging sets in." Rolling a shoulder, "It does come with it's side effects though."

"A bit young for a sage, aren't we?" Hiruzen tried his hand at banter, part to gauge the figure reactions, another to figure out how much he could gleam from the encounter.

"Where I come from, yes, although given that rarity is even higher there."

"Iwa?" The words were laced with an edge in caution.

"The land of rivers."

Hiruzen adjust himself, "Really?" Lacing his fingers together, "Not many warriors down there."

"Ah, but that's not true at all now is it? These days, between you and Suna, there are few dozen shinobi passing through a year."

Hiruzen cocked an eye at that, "So there are. I don't suppose you've been to Konoha before."

"Twice now, although this is the third time I have entered the land of fire."

"Twelve years ago."

The figure raised his head to meet the Hokage's gaze dead on, "Exactly."

Hiruzen's gaze hardened, "How deeply involved were you that night?"

The figure remained silent for a good few minutes, "Ultimately, it was only in the hours surrounding the Kyubi's disappearance." He watched as Hiruzen rose to his feet, "There has been something weighing on you since you saw me that night."

Hiruzen's next words carried a weight within them, "Their bodies. It is well versed that the Yondaime lost his life that night." His aggravation began to pool over the room, "But only you know what happened to his body."

The accusation, while indirect practically sewed the man to his seat. What was surprising was when the chair fell to the ground in pieces. Tendrils of liquid shadow rising from the oak as the man rose.

Hiruzen watched as the figures hand rose to his chest, raising a hand himself to keep the Anbu in place. This part, was crucial.

The figures eyes, blue by nature, displayed a silver seal of his eyes. Torrents of red green and blue flowing from the outside as the coursing mass of darkness formed what seemed a transparent second skin, "Kai."

The black cloak billowed before seeping down in swells. Fragments of white punching through the surface, but vanishing altogether in a hair's breadth, "Aye. Both of them. Suffice it to say, they were not taken from Konoha, and since that night have yet to leave these walls."

Hiruzen - still assessing the situation - countered, "You buried them? When?"

The man spoke calmly, "Moments before you arrived, and further than any criminal could reach them." The figure lowered his gaze, his eyes shadowed, "For each of their sake, I truly hope they've been kept in good hands."

"So you entrusted their remains to another. Dare I ask who they were?"

"I dare not impose that answer. As it is, he does not know what he possesses, nor why. By your own law… and your own trepidations, It will stay that way. This also brings me to my own point in coming."

Hiruzen raised his head, "So there was more than my invitation."

The figure smiled cryptically his voice sounding beyond his years, "As it happens, yes. For all I have resolved to do in the coming years, and that I have sought to reconcile in the passing years, I have become quite fond of this village and its kin. To that end, I have trusted an apprentice to protect them. In the coming years, he will partake in the academy alongside those I have sheltered in the past."

Hiruzen frowned at this, "What you suggest is comparable to infiltration. To this day, I am unsure whether you are an ally or an enemy."

The man closed his eyes, "Fair enough. I take my leave, but I must ask you one last question. One that has plagued me since the Uchiha were quelled."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "I overlooked this as long as I could…"

The figure's presence dominated the room for a single second. The dark cloak rippling for the moment, "As have I Sandaime Hokage." There was a shimmer in the air.

The ripples of shadows reappearing as the anbu tensed, waiting for the order. Bone white tendrils rapidly stitched through the shadows, forming a semblance of a cage. The seal in his eyes glowed a phosphorescent bronze before he vanished.

It was much like the shunshin, but the body dissolved like ash before that too disappeared.

Hiruzen turned at a quiet clack. The bird on his desk had ruffled its feathers, depositing a scroll onto the desk before flitting out the window. Turning the scroll over he read.

~I mentioned my temper. I have no doubt our first meeting will be difficult for both of us. I will sense your resentment, and be likened to it. For that, I apologize. Still, there is much I wish to tell, and more still I need to know.

I respect you Hiruzen, Professor, Herald of Shinobi, Summoner of the monkey clan, and third Hokage. I only hope there is enough of a bridge left to start again.

Tea in the plaza?~

Hiruzen sighed tiredly as he pulled his pipe from his robes, 'A vexing situation…'

The day that marked their entry to the academy. It was a day that marked a journey through bookwork, rivalries, petty dissent, favoritism and controlled expectations.

It promised to be a world of tiresome.

So why the hell did he show up two hours early!?

By the time the sun came up, the ground was littered with doodles and a couple tufts of paper.

This is what Iruka arrived to. Vaguely irritated by the number of littered pieces he spoke, "A bit of an early bird, aren't you?"

Enigma glanced up, squinting his eyes before rapidly completing his little scrawl, "Hai."

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the movement that screamed 'conniving'. The spiteful eyes put him on guard, but the boy was not so skilled as to mask the flaming mischief in them, "Do make sure you've cleaned up before class. The yard also needs to be usable by this afternoon. It would be a shame to detain you so early."

Enigma smiled, the look of scrutiny vanishing so quickly beneath the - albeit cheeky - warmth was off putting, "I'm counting on it sensei." Finishing with a salute.

Iruka frowned, 'This kid… He's gonna be an absolute thorn in my side.' He continued into academy building.

Enigma turned back to his doodles a single sheet of paper sneaking from beneath the improvised cover.

Slowly, The days students began to arrive. Starting with a few lead students and finally swelling with the greater portion.

As the swell began to subside, Naruto arrived, "Hey, you made it! Did you see Hinata?"

Enigma pulled himself from his spot in the dirt, "Aye. She got here a good five minutes or so. C'mon, we might still manage to pick decent seats."

The raven was reminded of the blond's enthusiasm as his arm was wrenched along. Within moments they had entered the classroom.

Naruto checked the weight of his kunai pouch as he attempted to quell the nervous excitement finally, the journey to becoming a shinobi would begin. The wait was over!

Most of the first day was a collection of lectures, as well as a rundown of the years objectives. But most importantly to the blond? Lunch. A period of time where the lessons gave way to open discussions. For a child who had been starved for attention all his life, it was a treasure trove of opportunity.

Quickly putting his heart of gold to work, he managed to make first impressions with all but the most withdrawn children, and while there were a few who were put off by his enthusiasm, it offered to be the starting point for several friendships.

Even standing there watching it happen, it was… it was something unquellable. The surge of admiration flowing to and from the blond was… Of all the tales one could compare, he held a kind of aura. One that would draw people to him. On that would lead them to put all their bets on him.

That is his power, and it is a daunting one. The notion that it could be torn away from him… with a few conspiratory words?

What frightened him was not the boy, or even the supposed power he represented, rather, the idea that his power might be seen coming off against the village, that was in fact his own home.

No, that would be like trying to stop a maelstrom by dropping a dead load in its path.

Enigma downed a glass of water, 'Hell nah. That's not a path to be taken for them.' Thumbing the seal in his pocket Enigma sighed, 'This, however, really won't be necessary.'

"Hey, what gives? You look like somebody messed you up."

Enigma raised his head from the dirt, "Ah, Kiba. Weren't you and Naruto fixing to spar?"

The feral boy groaned in a show of exasperation, "And I was really looking forward to it too. Iruka sensei shut it down because it would 'conflict with academy sanctions', whatever the hell that meant."

Enigma shrugged reminiscently, "Well, to his credit, it'd be a nasty bit of red tape if someone crossed a line on campus."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Do you think we could hold it in the forest again?"

Enigma frowned, "Well it's not my place to stop you, but after that last bout trashed my tent…" he lifted himself up from the tree's base, "Why not just ask for a routine sanction? If your ma can arrange one with the board, you guys could still cut loose. Sure, you'll have to abide by an extra code of two, but it'll beat slouching off."

Kiba sweatdropped, "Nah. That sounds like more red tape to me."

Enigma smirks, "Better the enemy you know, than the ones that spring up on you. At least you'll know where you stand."

Kiba closed his eyes. After a moment he let out a pitiful moan, "Why do they make it so complicated?"

The class was summoned back to the classroom, where Iruka reviewed the graduation requirements as well as the mandatory classes.

The day ended early to give the students time to prepare. During their departure, Naruto stumbled across one Sakura Haruno.

The hallmarks of a recent rejection tended to bring out the sympathetic side of the blond.

To the pinkette however, it came off as a disruption to her own consolations.

Thwack!

And thus the lineage of baby welts was born.

Enigma cringed as he watched the blonde stagger to his feet, "Oof. Don't tell me this is going to be a thing, is it?"

Naruto grinned, "Heh. It's worth it to see that smile back on her face."

Kiba coughed out, "Ahe-masochist."

Enigma sighed, 'Doing for others what you've done for yourself…' "Maybe, but you really need to move past this whole 'beat-up about' approach. Don't lower yourself to a mere crutch when the guilt flows both ways."

Naruto overstepped, "Eh, what? What are you talking about?"

Kiba frowned, "What, your saying the banshee gets kicked in the head?"

"I'm saying the relief is temporary. If it's all you do to tank pain for her, eventually it'll start wringing from her regardless." At the despondent look of the blond, Enigma bopped his shoulder, "Hence you need to start working on a second bridge. If you insist on taking her pain, you need to offer happiness to quell it."

Naruto raised a brow, "Wait really?"

Enigma smiled, "You've got inspiration in spades bro. You've got this."

Kiba shrugged, "Just think of it as a prank backwards. At least that's something you couldn't screw up."

The two venture a few meters forward before Enigma shivers at the sense of aspiration behind him, 'What on earth were we thinking?!'

Whatever diabolical mess was to come, it was forestalled for an afternoon of training.

It seems the reduction of free time set in with a bout of fervor. Now that they could no longer pick and choose, the steam built up - and in some cases, lost - comes burning through with new prowess.

Enigma winces as some exchanges manage to leave trenches in the soft earth. Moreso however when he hears the first of Naruto's shoulders dislocate, and argue itself back in place with the next colliding tree. How the blonde managed to shrug off the coinciding burst of agony would be a mystery Enigma wasn't sure he wanted explored.

Hinata on the other hand, flinched liberally at almost every impact. The level of conviction brought frightening turmoil - not all of which being detrimental - and, at the loud crack, she simultaneously paled and greened.

For the third or fourth time, Naruto hauled himself out of a faceful of dirt. Slamming Kiba's followup to a gruesome halt with a whimsical haymaker. It was the first time one of them ate tree.

"Hey hey, try to leave enough spare parts for tomorrow!" Enigma groaned charging in to ensure Kiba wasn't about to fight with half a jaw, "Yeesh… I dread the moment an instructor get's stuck teaching you guys to hold back. There won't be enough aspirin in the village."

Naruto's eyes widened when he failed to see shadows, "Eh? Woah, how long have we…"

"Two damn hours. Adrenaline is a magical thing, but you're gonna feel this tonight, and regret it for a good chunk of tomorrow."

"P-please t-try to take it down a notch. That… That's really dangerous." For good reason, her fidgeting had gotten significantly worse.

"And learn how to block a hit."

Kiba frowned, "How's it look doc?"

Enigma groaned, "Don't take this for granted, But you managed to get away without a dislocation. It's gonna rise like cake though. Seriously, get that treated as soon as possible or you'll be talking through a… Eh?" Enigma turned to the side when Hinata brought over a tin.

"Use this. It's a mix my mom made. Just… please don't do that again."

Kiba rubbed the back of his head and took the tin, "H-hai. Sorry about that Hinata."

"I really went overboard. Sorry Kiba." Naruto's voice hitched repeatedly.

Kiba smirked, "I count on it often enough. It's not often somebody throws an Inuzuka for a loop. That last hit was spectacular. I don't - erf - even really know where it came from."

Enigma smoothed the cream over the welts and handed the tin back to Hinata, "Well, It's gonna be no doubt that you two become front line fighters someday, but you really need to be more careful. Konoha doesn't have enough medic nin alive or dead to keep up with that level of brutality."

As the three turned to head home, Enigma tailed Hinata.

Almost immediately she began to fidget, "E-enigma-san?"

Enigma sighed, "You know, I've been thinking. You might be one of the only people that can get through to them the need to develop."

Hinata shook her head sadly, "I couldn't keep up with them. They've come so far."

Enigma raised an eyebrow, "Well so have you. It's not often I see you practice, but you're definitely improving. Your shaking is gone in all but your most exhaustive training. Your form has gotten up to par with the juken." Folding his arms, "It's also one of the best styles for them to be facing right now. Forcing them to be more conscientious about the hits they take, and more so to brace against attacks."

There was a momentary silence. Finally Hinata spoke, "I don't think I could do it. They've become so strong and fast and the juken… It's really painful."

Enigma deadpanned, "Uh huh. Like dislodging a limb, and taking a club to the face. But in your case, you know what your doing. Also, These guys have been building up for a long time. They know each other well, and have been working up to that level. Part of the problem is that they're unprepared to fight someone else. That last hit only really landed so hard because Naruto memorized Kiba's timing."

Hinata's eyes widened, "You think so?"

Enigma nodded, "Yeah. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, and sometimes deception protects us from the things we need to see."

The next day, Enigma entered the classroom and immediately felt a change. The life of the room appeared sapped for numerous murmurs and the absence of even… no… the gossip groups were quieter than all the others. His eyes swept to found them and the semblance almost lead him to choke, 'P-Predators...'

Passing the native genius, Enigma muttered, "What on earth is going on here?"

From beneath the swell of chips, Choji Akimichi spoke, "I'm not sure, but it must be big. Ino ducked out on us last night in the middle of our families get together. It was a pretty big deal."

"Ino huh?" Enigma turned to the group in the distance, survival instincts lining up in droves, "Great. So the gossip network got a canary last night."

From amongst the nest of folded arms, Shikamaru shrugged, "If it means a quiet morning, I'll celebrate with a few extra winks."

Enigma sighed, "I hear ya man. But you know, there's this problem with calm water."

"He's hear!"

The voice was a whisper, but it sent an unparalleled chill up the raven's spine, "Oh god no…" He fished in his pocket and pulled out a handful of small pellets, "Put these in your ears. Relatively quick would be optimal."

Minutes later, and Enigma moved to protect as many students as he could.

Naruto raises a brow as he inspected the stones, "What's got you so on edge?"

Enigma sweat profusely, "There's only one thing on earth that could get such a reaction. Whoever walks in the door…" Door opens, and Enigma pales, "...his fate is sealed!"

The second raven was roused from deep thought from the keening whine that resounded through the room. His eyes scanned the room for the source, but the reactions disturbed him further.

From his seat Enigma groaned in pity, "Fangirls… Kami's penalty for the renowned."

Small groups milled about the room, seeming to welcome the boy like some newly discovered celebrity.

Naruto frowned, "What's the big deal? He was here yesterday, what's so great about him now?"

Enigma dropped his head unto his palms, "Same reason for those eyes that follow you through the village. Preconceptions."

Naruto cocked his head back before rolling his eyes, "So, bullshit."

Enigma chuckled, "Hah! Now you get it. Try as we might, there is no place to hide from prying eyes. It's a curse you share, that the insinuation pays for itself."

The morning classes passed and the students were dismissed for lunch. Sasuke put off his mulling long enough to shake the crowd attempting to form, but for the time being, that constituted a lot of foresight and shoulder checks.

It startled him quite a bit when he saw the blonde standing not a foot in front of him. Letting go of the panicked guard, Sasuke spoke in dark tone, "What do you want?"

Naruto set himself down and unfolded a simple bento, "A friend of mine said you'd have it tough. Let's just say your not the only one with unwanted attention."

Sasuke sulked a bit as the blonde made himself at home, finally the irritation and hunger switched priority, "Your friend doesn't know what he's talking about. You have no idea just how harsh it is."

Naruto raises a brow, talking through half a mouthful of food, "You still talking about the fangirls? They're noisy, but…"

"Tch. It has nothing to do with…" Sasuke sighes, "Do you even know about the attack on my clan? Actually, do you even have a clue who I am?"

Naruto swallowed, a deep frown creasing his brow, "Sasuke Uchiha. While we're on that point: 'Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Glad to meet you for the first time.'"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Are you making light of me?"

Naruto tilted his head, "No. So I take it there's another issue you may or may not want to talk about."

It wasn't a question. The resulting silence carried on as Sasuke debated whether or not the well heard loudmouth was worth telling.

He does eventually answer, "Your right. I don't want to talk about it, but I still need answers. What…" He hesitated, "Have you heard anything about my clan?"

Naruto raises a brow, "Not really. The name Uchiha is kinda new to me." He shrugged as he dug into a slice of meat, "Although, that's kinda where I am with everyone right now. You're only a little more thanks to the noise today."

Sasuke deadpans, 'He lives under an actual rock…' the look lessened, but it conveyed a similar distress, "We were attacked. My family was ransacked in the middle of the night, and dozens of my clanmates were crippled in the attack." He looked up, "It was one man, but he was… like a... demon?"

Naruto shook himself, almost choking on the forgotten bite of meat. Clearing his throat, "I uh, sorry. It's just…" He scratched his head, setting the bento to the side, "H-how have we not heard of that? Clans are a big deal, even I know that, but this is the first I've heard of it. When did this happen?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Two months ago. Your saying no one's been talking about it?"

"Uh uh."

It set in for a moment before Sasuke countered, "It must be because of the barrier. My brother mentioned the reports were slowed. I guess the Shinobi corps have been keeping it quiet." Noting the look on the blond's face, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "It's a seal. It's kept the anbu, and anyone without blood relations out of the compound. The attacker left it behind when he fled, and it's made rebuilding efforts and communications really slow." Grinding a hand in the soil, "We can't even get people in to repair the place, and that… monster wrecked homes and supply houses all over the place."

Naruto shook his head, the trouble emotions triggering his urges to mobilize, "Man, that's… That's harsh. Seriously, why haven't you told people? The barrier isn't keeping you in, is it?"

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm here, aren't I?" He turned back to his bento, "It's weird though. The council is being really careful about the whole thing. But one thing is for sure. I'm going to get stronger. Strong enough that that person will have to answer for what he did. No one messes with my family, and I'll do anything to protect them."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Y-yeah." 'What's this feeling… Two months ago…'

~What wouldn't you give, to protect your family?~

"No way… does he know?"

Sasuke caught the words like bloodhound, "Who?"

Naruto tense at the accusatory glare, "N-nothing. I've just heard something like that before."

"Who."

Naruto fidgeted under the monosyllabic interrogation, "It was just one time. It seemed odd, 'cause he almost never talks about family, but Enig-!" The blond clammed up as the traitorous thoughts argued their way to the surface.

But for Sasuke it was more than enough. The damn bell had rung, and he was off to find the bearer.

Sasuke wasn't nearly quiet enough. The sense of an overlord on the warpath was one Enigma wouldn't forget on his best day, but running was off the table.

'Gate four, Defenses. Gate five, Lockdown. Gate one, Oracle scribe. Six, readout…'

Sasuke was on him before he realized. The slug nearly sent Enigma soaring, and it was a fight to keep his feet on the ground.

Enigma nurses the bruising on his side, 'Now! Gate three, we'll need healing.' He lowered to his knees, 'Gate two… Standby, I might need you allocated.'

The followup punch sends the short boy skidding back on all fours. He spits the rivulet of blood from his maw as the world finally came into focus. There's a loud crack as Enigma comes to a sudden halt, "Damn it, Uchiha. You really know how to make an impression, but isn't this a bit premature?"

"Shut up! Where were you on the night of the attack?"

"Enigma! Sasuke…!"

"Stay back bud. We'll talk about it in a moment." Enigma takes a deep breath before drawing his left hand into the air, "Gojin no Fuin, Five ghost Sealing: Cloaking Barrier!"

Naruto tenses as a shear vacuum surrounded the clearing and a part of the forest, "Is this… a seal?"

Sasuke's temper flares, tightening his resolve, "You… You put up the barrier?"

Enigma sighs, "Yeah, well, there weren't a lot of defensive options. For a monster of fuinjutsu, It's doing its job. What was it, three days, weeks… Oh yeah. Two weeks since the last attempted breach. The last one was a fracking curse matrix, So they've gotten creative."

"It was two months! You were there with that monster?!" At this point, Sasuke was roaring, "You isolated us while your partner wrecks our homes and families, And you dare mock me?!"

His next punch flew aiming to bring the Vii to the ground. Enigma brought his right hand up, catching the blow.

Sasuke tensed as his balance was disrupted, but Enigma didn't move a millimeter, 'What is this?' he leapt back, "You're strong for your age."

"Young and relentless, but Chakra control has more than a little to do with it." Enigma blocked two more fists, but ended up taking a kick to the side. Winded, but conscious, he dragged Sasuke in and hauled him into a wild somersault.

Sasuke broke his fall, but the disorientation brought him down, "Damn it all!"

"You want answers. You're family is weakened, the hierarchy's chakra manipulation is shot to hell, Med nin can't get in, nor can you summon aid from outside those walls. You have no clue how or why, but the situation has got your clansmen on edge." Enigma raises his head, "But you didn't know about the attempts to breach. Fight or ask. I won't indulge both."

Sasuke had hauled himself to his feet, "What more is there to know? Your barrier has kept everyone out. Your… accomplice - assuming you had one - crippled dozens, and terrorized all who stood in his path."

Enigma lowered his head, "That barrier, for all it's consequences, is protecting those dozens, as well as any of those who might be used as hostages, leverage or worse. I can't lower it. Only the Uchiha can reach the seal matrix, and as much I fear the act, it would be a simple matter to cut down the seals surrounding the compound. They were not hidden, but none outside your family can reach them. They know what it is…" He raised his head, "...But they haven't touched them. In two months, dozens of relays, and a visit from the village sealmaster, the barrier still stands despite requests by the Hokage himself to have it lowered."

Sasuke scoffed, "You expect me to believe you built a barrier you cannot maintain? How stupid do you think I am?"

Enigma gained a pensive frown, "I do not fully comprehend the reasons why it still stands. Granted, it won't fall without a blood relative's efforts. But I can tell you why it is there in the first place."

Enigma sighed, the looming pressure around him waned considerably, "But then we're stuck with each other for the next three years, short of your family hunting me down. I'll tell you what you want to know, but only as much as I can without dragging others into this. I won't run. I won't conceal the truth, although I two will need time to comprehend certain things. And you have my word, that your family is protected."

Sasuke frowned, "There's nowhere you can go that I won't find you. If you ever cross me or my family again, I'll kill you."

Enigma sighed, "Aye." Turning to the side he spoke, "Naruto, I trust you can keep my secret."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Y-yeah but… what about Jiji? If the barrier is important, shouldn't he know?"

Enigma smiled wearily, "You can talk to him about it. I trust the both of you, and you can vouch for me."

Sasuke huffed, "This conversation isn't over."

"Maybe." Enigma raised a finger, The bell resounding into the forest, "But lunch is."

"AH! My bento!" Naruto sprinted to the side, but his face slammed into the barrier, "At-ta-ta, ouch!"

Sasuke gestured to the barrier, "Tell me you can lower that."

Enigma lowered his head and brought his left hand to the ground, "Gojin no fuin: Barrier Release."

There was a quiet pulse, and the barrier lowered.

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You couldn't have done that two minutes ago?"

Enigma chuckled, "C'mon. Let's go retrieve your leftovers."

"Don't be late for class."

"Later Sasuke."

Striding from the clearing, Sasuke frowned, 'So he had an accomplice. But if it's really that simple to lower the barrier…' He shook himself loose, 'No. I'll have plenty of those answers tonight.'

The afternoon classes passed. Sasuke finally settled on a method of attack…

...But damn it all if the fangirls wouldn't give him a break. What the hell was it with them? Every time he set his mind to something, it would trigger a swell like a shot of blood in a shark tank.

Thanks to a well timed substitution, and a bit of conscientious legwork, he managed to get out without any strings.

From there it was a game of where's waldo… which wasn't as difficult as he anticipated, given the company he traveled with. A pair of loudmouths and demure straggler made tracking them childs play. The forest detour made tailing them a bit trickier, but it was not about to stop him. He did almost break cover, but for words that gave him pause.

"...but you've had an advantage these last few weeks, and I'm sick of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"That sticking thing! Every other hit, you two are rooted in place!"

Enigma rubbed the back of his head, "Oh yeah. You were out with the flu."

Kiba folded his arms, "Yep. I'm not moving another step until you agree to show me that trick. I lost three fights to that crap in the last two months alone."

Enigma bumped Naruto's shoulder, "Ay, you're concentrations gotten better…" Raising his hands, "Alright alright, you got me. Just… fair warning, it comes with a fair chance of headache."

Kiba sweatdropped, "This isn't one of those mind tricks is it?"

Naruto chuckled, but there was an element of pain associated, "No. No, he's serious. This is gonna hurt a lot Kiba."

Enigma clapped his hands, "Aight. Review for one 'tree-climb no jutsu' coming up."

Finally tiring of the back and forth, Sasuke pushed his way through the underbrush.

Enigma froze before sighing in defeat, "Ah, umm. Naruto, can you do me a favor and take the lead on this one? Evidently I'm needed elsewhere."

The blond nodded before jogging over to a tree. Hinata joined the two having set up her tins.

Sasuke frowned, "Climbing trees? Isn't that beneath someone who takes down clans for a living?"

Enigma's somber look wrenched with a violent eye twitch, "Oi. Don't go insinuating my lifestyle. And for the record, It's not so easy as it sounds."

Thump, "Awe, how the hell…"

Enigma shrugged, "Or maybe it is?"

Sasuke frowned, but the sight of an orange blur shooting up the clearing drew his attention like a firework, "What… What the hell was that?"

Enigma smirked, "It's more of a 'tree walking' technique. Hella useful when the beaten path doesn't cut it."

Sasuke pushed past to get a closer look. Gazing up the tree, he shouted, "What the hell dobe?" Glancing to either side, he took a stance before the tree and set a hand to the bark, where dozens of grooves were cut, "What are you using, claws?"

Naruto shouted, "It's all chakra! You gotta focus it in the feet."

Enigma clapped a hand before hiking up the tree, "Tell you what. Get this down by the end of the week, and I'll look into the water walking technique."

Sasuke glanced to the boy, a disturbed look on his face, "No way." It hardened to a scowl, "You're bluffing."

Enigma sat down atop a branch and gestured to the treetops, where Naruto had begun repelling down (Some things are simply more fun), "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Sasuke grunted before leaping up the tree. He got all of two steps before he stumbled back, "Damn it."

"Sasuke-san, you need to focus chakra to your feet."

"I know, I know!" This time he managed four steps, before propulsion took him down.

Kiba raised a brow, "Hey hey, why is everybody faster than me!?"

===Chapter end===

Alpha sighs, "Well, That makes two overhauled chapters this summer. Following the pattern from last time, I'll be forestalling this until tomorrow to give Saboteur time to catch up, and myself a moment to recall any crucial blunders."

Saboteur_Supreme: Just finished. As far as I can tell, it's ready to go. But again, readers, ruthlessly hunt down spelling errors and let us know.

Alpha smirks, "Well, I've stalled long enough. I've got the baton now, so let's hope you get to see the next chapter soon. Impart the dragon!"

WOOSH!


	4. Academy arc: Windbreak

Pseudo Styles Remastered: A Naruto Fanfiction: B1 C3

Author's corner:

This first book has gone on longer than expected. By the current heading, I'm thinking 'books' might end up using five or more chapters each.

Beta's corner: I like it.

Review corner:

Warning corner (New):

Utterly Blatant Hiashi Bashing.

Key (New):

\- - Transition, minor timeskip

" " - Voices, talking

' ' - Thoughts

=== - Chapter markers

Italic - Emphasis

Bold - Imposed

( ) - Editor's comment

===Academy arc: Windbreak===

It was roughly a week and a half later. The academy had just let out for the weekend.

Closing and locking a chest of his personal effects, Enigma turns. The sight of an all to familiar Uchiha drawing breath from him, "I was wondering when you'd show up. Kiba's got a couple more kinks to work out, but I noticed you finished the exercise earlier than most."

Sasuke replies, "I'm a quick study." Pulling himself from the tree he added, "You suggested a followup exercise, but I'm still not convinced you could do the impossible."

Enigma shrugs, closing his eyes and lifting a canteen from an improvised desk, "Neither am I. But then again…" Thumbing the cap, he poured the contents down his arm.

Sasuke was more than a little put off by the lazy gesture, but knew better than to shrug it off. Enigma had shown a flair for the theatrical more than once in the short week he'd known him. It could be lame, but there was typically some point to it. Sasuke found it after the rivulets began pooling under and into his relaxed palm.

With a deep breath Enigma raised the ball of water, now roughly the size of an adequate balloon. Slowly and eerily the orb began to leak past his palm, but the significance held, "Some things just require a bit more imagination." He shrugged and the orb promptly burst, "It's essentially tree walking with more, "Tapping his chin, Body? Meh, Chakra is weird that way."

Sasuke rubbed his brow, "Do you ever just say these things? Why the act?"

Enigma pouted, "It helps me get my thoughts in order."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Your that messed up in the head?"

Enigma raised a finger, "I prefer 'mixed', but yes, and I'm proud of it. If you want to get started, you've seen about as much as I've figured out. I'll explain more when Kiba's caught on."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he strode towards the nearby river. Calling over his shoulder, "You know, If your gonna keep picking up people, you might do yourself a favor and bring this stuff up with sensei."

Enigma brought his hands to his mouth, "When you start feeling a bit tired, take care to stay up river of the hill. The rips down river got gnarly since last rainfall!"

The following tuesday the group had gotten the tree walking exercise down pat. Regrettably, with the introduction of the water walking, there became an associated issue with chakra capacity.

Given the required level of control, just about all of them could potentially perform the technique for a few minutes. But rallying a sufficient supply long enough to learn it was an issue. Even with her former experience in the field, Hinata's own progress would need months to develop. Between Sasuke's Ingenuity and conviction, he managed to strike a similar timeline.

Kiba was having a nightmare with it. After three early finishes and a close call with the undertow, Enigma introduced him to the miniature version (Canteen/cascade) to practice on his own time whenever viable.

The later raven himself? It was amusingly off and on. Five days in and he managed a shaking completion. The next day, as Sasuke anticipated an infuriating completion…

...Enigma promptly hit rock bottom...

...and stuck there...

...quite often.

There was a comical Blond that day, And even Hinata had to fight the urge to smile at the controversial misfortune. Sasuke was less amused, but internally relieved.

After about three weeks with irregular lapses in progress, the crew moved over to other avenues.

About eight months into the academy, Naruto was itching to graduate. His scores were sub par, his taijutsu was a bit sloppy, although passable. His aim was impressive, although wild in his best day.

It was premature, and reckless. Still, the challenge appealed to him on some personal level. Whether he actually expected to fail was a ball passed around the class a few times.

When he failed the test a month later, it was to no one's surprise, and there was a round of 'told you so's and 'had it coming's. But there was one thing that bothered the blond more than anything else.

As Iruka prepared his send off for the summer, Naruto buried his head in his hands for the upteenth time, "Stupid bunshin."

From the seat across the aisle, one Sakura Haruno rolled her eyes, "You moron. Getting so pumped up about going ahead and depressed when you failed spectacularly. Tch. Typical for a dead last."

The words stung a bit, but thanks to her role among peddlers of gossip, it was a bit of a packaged deal. Naruto rested his chin on his arms, "I know, I know. I just… I wanted to try so I could check my scores next year." He buried his head again and ground his forehead in his forearms, "But that stupid bunshin… Pathetic!" His voice broke on the word, "It wasn't even worth comparing."

Further behind them, Enigma countered, "Aye. I said it before. Your clones are melting. You're trying to light a candle with a bonfire."

A couple head turned at that. One of three that stayed that way was one Choji Akimichi, "Woah woah, wait a second." The chip onslaught downed before another oncore, "You think he's used to much?"

Shikamaru tipped his head to the side, "It's possible, since the bunshin has lower tolerance. But that would mean you're pushing almost all of your chakra into it every single time. You'd be dead tired in class."

There was an old door creaking as Enigma tilted his head to the side, 'Well what do you do with your nights then?' "Too little and the jutsu looks incomplete, like a weak mirage, or fails altogether. Given that it solidifies every single time, and floods the better half of the room with a smokescreen, I'm assuming the volume is overshot. Last time I was present for it, I damn near felt like a ghost backhanded me." Turning to face the blond, "It got worse didn't it?"

Naruto grumbled, "I practically summoned a slug, and tripped over the shameful thing on the way out."

Sakura's eye twitch, "Ew."

Shikamaru raised his head, "Tripped?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. Like someone hid a bean chair in it. I think the instructor might have been messing with me."

Enigma's eye twitched, "You know how I said your henge was flawless?"

Sakura grumbled, "Since day one. Beginner's luck."

Naruto rubbed his head in a frenzy, "Gah! Stupid clone jutsu! Even if my other jutsu are great, I'm shut down for that crud?!"

Iruka's eyes twitched at the outburst, "Anything else you plan to share with the whole class?"

As an episode of mortification took place, Enigma tapped his upper arm in thought, 'Maybe… Just maybe… (Thinking cap no jutsu, GO!)'

The class was dismissed early that day. Hinata found herself increasingly apprehensive. Passing the gates of the compound, she steeled herself to face her father.

Minutes that felt near endless found her before her father's study, "T-tou-san?"

"Enter."

Passing through the sliding door, Hinata began long practiced motions to reach her father. Sitting down before him she made a noticeable effort to steady her breathing.

After a moment of silence Hiashi Hyuga set aside a number of files and folded his hands. After a brief pause he spoke, "I have reviewed your progress following the academy standard. You have managed to secure passing grades in almost all areas, even taijutsu."

"Hai."

Hiashi nodded, "It has been awhile since your last spar. It is high time we found out what you are capable of."

Hinata shrinked at the thought. All to soon she found herself before her father, a pair of elders, three branch members her sister and her mother.

Hiashi took a basic stance for the juken.

The difference in size made little difference, as Hinata could sense that she was fighting someone out of her league. Still, she entered the Juken. Sliding into the stance that had been growing on her like a second skin.

One of the elders visibly soured, but it was lost on the girl. She was facing a mammoth of taijutsu.

"Ready."

Hinata replied, "Ready."

Hitome spoke, "Begin."

Hiashi's lead was slowed, giving Hinata plenty of warning before he lunged forward, landing the first hit on her shoulder… the second considerably faster struck beneath her ribcage, before he pulled back.

His second lunge came without the additional warning. Hinata barely managed to parry the attack in time. Using what chance she had to pull out of his immediate striking range. She felt the fear in her own eyes as she entered a stance as defensive as she could muster.

-prior-

Hiashi gave her plenty of opportunity to make the first move, but she failed to move, or even form a counter. With a vast delay he lunged forward, aiming to strike her left shoulder as she shied away. His jab landed with all the power he needed, 'I missed…?' He moved to strike again, this time on her right, and it landed cleanly. Shutting down the tenketsu. It was effective, but designed to leave an effect complementary to the first hit.

He drew back and moved sooner this time. Improved reaction time would not due to win her the match alone. He moved to seal the first tenketsu as well as initiate a follow up sequence. His heart almost stopped.

Hinata's shoulder has completely vanished from the angle of his attach. She was six whole centimeters from where his attack should have landed, and her left arm was too far back to compensate. She landed a palm on his wrist and he felt numbness enter his thumb and index finger. By the time he would have reengaged for the sequence he intended, he was watching her enter the basic stance. What he saw…

It made his blood run cold, the deep seated pride swelling within him felt so foreign next to it, but he couldn't deny it. The cold calm and sincerity with which she gazed at her father… 'Why on earth can't she do that in a council meeting?'

The stance was foreign to him, yet it displayed a prowess that…

This was something he never expected to see. It wasn't some modified version like that her mother used. Hinata had curbed the Juken into something powerful. Something she used so reflexively, it shook him to his core, seeing as he couldn't read it to save his life.

In this one case, losing face wasn't a risk. It was a concession. Now how to counter it?

Hiashi hadn't improvised an attack in almost fifteen years, and… though he hadn't realized it before, there were some particular transitions he hadn't practiced since the war. For example…

Hanabi's heart dropped when she saw what she'd long since accepted as impossible. Even against Neji - a prodigy in his own position among genin - her father never ever missed. Seeing the juken so far off the mark… screw the rug. It was like the entire floor disappeared during an earthquake.

The silence following it was abysmal. Waiting for the shock to hit the floor, she was treated when her father jumped forward.

Leading with the first six strikes of the sixty four palms, he maneuvered to deliver the following eight from above at a basic speed.

Hinata panicked, almost losing her footing when her father brought forth the most formidable offence she had ever known. After the first two palms, she had flashes of nightmares where she was utterly obliterated by her father in a fit of disappointment.

There was a shadow, and it was like moonlight hit her on the darkest night. Her father was above her, seemingly moving in slow motion. Compared to the accelerated strikes she'd subconsciously braced for, the next strike seemed trapped in molasses.

Two heartbeats passed as she tried to understand the dreamlike situation before her. The fear of her nightmare burning fresh in her blood, she incidentally mimicked the same movements she'd seen in that moment.

It hit him like a ghost. Unforeseen, and impossible to prepare for. Hiashi's eyes shot open when eight brutal and agonizing strikes slammed into his lower body. His own first strike falling on impulse, by the time he brought down the second, his left leg was essentially dead to the world.

And she didn't stop. With a growing ferocity, Hinata brought forth a deluge of blows that nearly had him reeling. Throwing what remained of his approach to the wind, Hiashi moved to engage as much of the kaiten as he could muster.

It was delayed for the situation, but even then, her strikes left his palms numb and his arms shaking from the impact.

Six-teen - palms. By the time she finished, Hiashi was acutely aware that the same two palms he attempted to lead the spar with had bored through his ultimate defense and into his shoulders. The twisting ache that seemed to extend beyond his body attested to that, but the notion that someone under his level could do so - even with the delayed barrier - was shocking.

Even now, he could feel his chakra coils protesting as pressure built within his chest and leading arm.

He chuckles.

Hinata seems almost physically struck by the foreign action.

Hiashi raises his gaze to meet his daughter. A look of pride gracing his features with a passion no Hyuga had seen before, 'Those two hits alone are proving more effective than some eight strikes from any other.' He was fully prepared to praise her when he noticed something.

Hinata's breathing was ragged. Her blood flowed relentlessly, and her heartbeat alone was making her dizzy. Her eyes fought to endure an abundance of imbued chakra manipulation while her mind was struggling to rationalize the situation. Her nightmare casting its own brand of genjutsu upon her as a vague fear of god ebbed from her veins.

As the rush began to subside, Hinata fainted - for the first time - in the middle of a spar.

Hiashi moved to catch her, but his left leg betrayed him to the ground, essentially kneeling as she fell.

Hanabi was too mentally preoccupied to find the switch to her own jaw as Hitomi moved to cradle her daughter.

Cradling her with a look of pride and sympathy, she turned to her husband, "Why don't we call it a draw?"

A humorless groan protested the utterly sarcastic bullshit.

Around fifteen minutes had passed since Hinata was transported to her room. Hitomi sat patiently waiting for her to awaken when an unholy 'EEP!' put the channeled 'inner Haruno' in its place. Hitomi looked to the side as Hinata propelled the blanket into the air and tore a satchel from under her table.

She was about to sprint from the room when she almost plowed into her, "Mother?" She shook herself, "Sorry ka-san, I'm really late…"

Hitomi raised a hand, "Ah, but your father…" she sighed as Hinata disappeared, fixing to leave the compound in mere moments, 'If only you knew.'

-Meanwhile-

The trio made their way towards the forest.

Naruto was still beating himself up about the clone technique, "Man this blows! If I can't perform that jutsu, I won't be able to graduate, no matter how much work I put in."

Kiba rolled his eyes. Despite his own brash manner, the sound of the exuberant blond moaning out for the last half hour was grating on his nerves, "Would you give it a rest? No use whining over spilled milk. That just means you need better chakra control."

Enigma rubbed his neck, "I'm not sure that would help."

Kiba raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"If it were a matter of getting the jutsu correct, it would most definitely fix the problem. With as much volume as you use, it'd be like running a straw to the bottom of the ocean. You'd still be squeezing the life out of em'."

Kiba frowned, "So… essentially, you need an exercise that will - what? - reduce your chakra? Is there a thing for that?"

Naruto grumbled, "Good luck getting a river to run backwards."

Enigma paused, "Huh… or maybe…" His eyes narrowed, "I've got an idea, but it's a long shot, and if it works, it'll take a chunk of time to do so."

Naruto turned suddenly, his eyes the size of saucers, "You- you mean I might be able to fix it?"

"Keyword, might. Yes, but it's a theory, and it runs directly against the grain." Enigma's thinking frown held firm, 'Man, If this even works, It'll be more suited to an academy test rather than fieldwork application.'

Minutes later they wove their way into the forest, arriving at the improvised training area.

Enigma jogged over to his desk and flitted through a couple notes. He pulled one of them from a stack and proceeded to modify it a bit.

Kiba rolled his eyes before glancing back, "Well, Hinata's gonna be awhile. Call me when she gets here."

Naruto frowned, "Head start on the water walking?"

"Tch." Kiba waved a hand, "I've gotta build up the reserve somehow."

"Stay up river."

"I know!" An irate Kiba cut in, "Sheesh, your like my mom."

"Your mom isn't here to fish you out of the caves."

Naruto paled, and Kiba turned a light shade of blue, "C-caves?"

Enigma rubbed his eyes, "Yeah. As it turns out, the river runs underground after a short distance. There's, like, one place where you could salvage a foothold before your flushed into the natural gut of the village."

Kiba nodded stiffly, "A-alright then." Turning to look over his shoulder.

Enigma pulled his hand from his brow, "I'm working on a fence. Just keep your head on a swivel and your more than fine."

Kiba plucked a canteen from his belt, poured onto his arm and promptly focused every bit of chakra into retaining the contents in his hand.

Enigma scratched his last modification into the seal and tread over to the blond.

Naruto raised a brow, the color slowly returning to him, "Your a bit scary sometimes."

Enigma shrugged, "Wasn't my design. Take off your jacket."

Naruto did so warily, "Your not gonna get weird are you?"

Enigma slid the tag around Naruto's upper arm, "Nah. This is all I needed." He stopped the blond from replacing his jacket, "Oi, I need to be able to see this."

Naruto frowned but shrugged it off, "Fine. Now what are we doing?"

Enigma folded his arms, "You keep overloading your clones with chakra. Even a fraction of it is enough to wipe one out, therefore we need to stop you from putting chakra into them."

Kiba scoffed, "That's not how ninjutsu works."

Enigma turned to the brunette, "Your right. Typically this is how you stop a genjutsu."

Naruto frowned, "How does that help we with the clone?"

"Remember the ocean I mentioned before? We're gonna teach your clones to float."

Naruto sweatdropped. He turned at the chuckle of one Kiba Inuzuka, "S-shut up!"

Around five minutes later Naruto had managed to pick up the idea, and the corrections had come down from a constant.

Once again the seal glowed and Enigma spoke, "Your flowing again."

Naruto frowned. Releasing what chakra he could, he repeated the hand seals. Again, again, and again.

It was almost a full hour later, and Kiba was getting a bit impatient, "Ah what the hell. Hinata's been gone for who knows how long, and you two are just sitting there like dead fish."

Naruto groaned at the lack of progress, "Well this sucks."

Enigma shook his head, "I did say it was theoretical. Technically, you need to be manipulating the chakra in your coils with the same formations as your hands without tapping your chakra flow. On the up side, you haven't killed a single clone yet."

Naruto sweatdropped, "That some kind of twisted optimism."

Enigma shrugged, "This of it this way. You little tantrum earlier probably used enough Chakra to pull the bunshin off. If you make use of the marginal amount you produce in movement alone, it should be… really it should be more than enough to do this." Tilting his head, "Say… Didn't the academy have an exercise for tapping chakra?"

Kiba stood and stretched, "A-yep. It was just the ram seal, and a tug in your chest. Even I managed that on my first try."

"Focus on that pull. Restrict it to that in your hands, like you did with the tree walking exercise. Don't move your chakra, just shape it."

Naruto frowned, "It's… it's not that easy. It's not really coming from my hands." Four seals later there was a flicker in the air.

Kiba frowned, "Hey, what...?"

Naruto turned his head, the flicker stabilizing as a transparent illusion, "Oh my gosh…" It shuddered, and then began to wither, as smoke bled from it.

The clone dissolved into nothing, but Enigma wasn't even aware, as he was nearly crushed by the most aggressive bear hug he'd ever known.

"I did it! I did it, I really did it!"

"M-moe… You… AIR!" Enigma stumbled as his numb lungs were suddenly privy to an abundance of the resource. Finally he fell back into the dirt, but began talking again, "You need to work on your duration, but 'yeah'." Ending with more of a groan than anything else, the two foot thumbs up verified his support.

Naruto's sleeping grin was overwhelmed by a sense of accomplishment, leaving him bouncing around like a kangaroo, "Ya-ya-yatta! Enigma you mad genius!"

"Do… Do me a favor, Give it two years."

Naruto noticed the look of trepidation on Enigma's face, "Eh?"

Enigma smiled, "Don't graduate without me?"

Naruto facepalmed, "Oh! Nah, I wouldn't… I took the test to figure out where I'd be in a year. I…" Taking a moment to come down from his high, "I give you my word. If I pass the exam next year, I'll stay back. Besides, My aim still sucks."

"Thanks." Enigma sighed, "Trust me. When this is all over, your class is gonna knock the socks off the Shinobi world."

"Aw thanks." Kiba frowned, 'Seriously though, why did that work?'

Enigma rose to his feet, "Alright. Two things. One, you need to get a grip on the hand seals. Kiba may have been off about chakra control, but you need to clamp down on that manipulation. The illusion should be up in a quick second, and it needs to stabilize without being fed chakra."

Kiba rubbed the back of his head, "Hey wait a minute… Iruka sensei said that to a student not too long ago. If you put so much effort into this, why isn't it down?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Enigma answered, "Probably because your seals could be more forgiving than most of us, ergo, the softer manipulation. That's gonna impair you a bit if you were to delve into ninjutsu later though. It would rob any genjutsu of its potency too." Enigma frowned, "Actually, that's probably why you couldn't disrupt even a basic genjutsu."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Nah, I suck at Genjutsu."

Enigma frowned, "That's no excuse to suck up to 'em."

There was a rustling in the bushes.

Enigma tensed, before relaxing, "Hinata?"

"Gomennasai! I'm… I was… I was called to spar with my father."

As Hinata assessed the situation, Kiba asked, "Yeah, and how did that go?"

"Badly. I… I passed out after he used the advanced kata's for our taijutsu." She twiddled her fingers as she recalled this. The memory muddled towards the end, but the end result made it clear what took place.

Enigma raised a brow, "The kaiten?"

"No. The thirty two palms."

Enigma frowned, "No… no way."

Hinata withdrew into her shell.

Kiba sombered, "Damn. My mom told me about that one or twice. It leaves full grown…" He perked up, eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Wait a minute… aren't you supposed to be out cold?"

Naruto glanced to the Inuzuka, "What are you talking about?"

Enigma raised a brow, "The Thirty two palms is one of the four most devastating techniques the Hyuga have. If Hiashi ended up using it in a spar…" He grinned, "that means you put pressure on him Hinata."

The Heiress recoiled, almost vehemently denying in a wild flail, "N-no! I… I couldn't even launch a single attack. He… He got faster all of a sudden before using it."

Enigma grew a snide grin, "Well that… I dare say that's a better sign. If it wasn't offense he was countering, That means your defense set him off."

Kiba waved a hand, "Give it up Enigma. It's well known that the Hyuga head is cold as ice. He probably got impatient with her."

Enigma shrugged, "Meh. I suppose. If you say he got you, I guess he got you Hinata. Still, that's just another reason to push on."

Hinata began twisting one of her fingers, "Hai. A-ano… Are you going to be training this summer?"

Naruto perked up, "Oh! Hinata-chan, you just missed it! I managed to make a clone!"

Hinata's eyes widened, "You did? Since this morning?"

Naruto nodded fervently before taking a stance and flowing through hand seals. He paused when the seal on his arm flaired to life, "Agh! Hold up…" He flowed through them again, the seal glowing dimly.

The air shimmered beside him. The clone that appeared managed to last a good second before it shook itself to smoke.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, but when Hinata clapped a hand over her mouth, he noticed her doujutsu was active, "Erm… It was better earlier."

"A-ano… Th-that's rem-markable Naruto-kun. You… you didn't use much of your chakra at all."

Enigma raised a hand, "On Issue he's running into is moulding the hand seals for it. Do you think you could help with that?"

"h-Hai." Hinata blushed, "Ano… Would you like me too?"

Naruto gave a million watt smile, "Hell yeah, That'd be awesome of you Hinata-chan!"

Around a week later, the forest had become quiet. As it was the first time he could hone his concentration to its limits, Enigma decided to practice some basic maneuvers.

With a deep breath, he summoned his chakra to his feet. Closing his eyes, he waited.

In a tree behind him, a ghostly figment appeared. Enigma spun, throwing a kunai. It soared wide.

The figment moved as he readied another, but the short boy hauled back on an unseen cable. He threw the second kunai, forcing the figment to a premature landing, when the airborne kunai came reeling back like a black and white shuriken.

The figment vanished as he opened his eyes, "Too…" Clang, "Slow?"

The kunai landed with a thud as he scanned the forest. Enigma spoke in an ominous tone, "We're not alone…" He stowed the first kunai ad wrenched the second from the tree, before seeking out the source.

It wasn't all too hard as every few seconds there would be a sequence of three or four twangs.

Arriving just outside the perimeter of the source. Enigma paused.

K-t-Clang.

'There it is…' Knocking on the tree he stepped out. When a kunai sped straight towards his face, there was an immediate sense of dread. His hand glowed blue like a neon bulb as it intercepted the projectile. The kunai in turn glowed as two more appeared beside it. One struck the tree next to him, and the last struck a target in the center of the same tree.

The glow disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, and Enigma spoke unimpeded, "What's up Sasuke?"

Sasuke was vaguely aware of the pounding in his ears, "What the hell was that?"

Enigma raised a brow, "Do you really want to talk about what just happened?" He dropped the kunai from his grip.

Sasuke groaned. Glancing to the kunai embedded in the tree he countered, "This never happened?"

Enigma gave a curt nod, "Aye. This your first time here?"

Sasuke scoffed, "I could ask you the same question."

Enigma rolled his eyes, "I hadn't been to this neck per se, but I kinda live in these woods. I suppose this would be the first time I've heard the forest so quiet."

Sasuke pulled a kunai from one of the bushes and moved on to the next, "Why do you lot train in this place anyway? It's a wasteland."

"Privacy. Space. A less than formal place to train." Enigma smiled, "And it's pretty easy to hide here. I've been working on a little surprise for the group, and It's concealed better than could be managed in the more groomed areas of Konoha."

Sasuke deadpanned, "So I'm looking for a place with a little extra clutter."

Enigma chuckled, "I accept your challenge." His smile returned with an edge to it, "You've got till late fall to find it though. After that, It's gonna be slated for use."

Later that month, the group was practicing.

To their surprise, when Naruto managed to make the seals as efficient as manageable, not only did it ruin the original outcome of the academy bunshin, but it also turned his kawarimi into 'bomb', and his henge - previously tangible - became impossible to distinguish. Short of a medical exam and blood test, his henge would not be discovered.

It was an Irate session when he discovered it also took a greater effort to dispel than cast - eventually wearing off. From that point, learning to 'float' basic ninjutsu became integral with his training.

Hinata… She was a piece of work. Her juken stances - having long since been adapted so she could use them - continued to leave brutal and lasting side effects. To the point that spars with her involved a special type of armor.

After a particular incident with Kiba in the first week, it was determined that the strikes were not compatible with that of the original juken. Afterwards, there was a remedial session to figure out how to open them back up.

It was still a mystery how Hinata could influence small regions of tenketsu with single strikes, but fortunately, reversing it came to her before too much damage could be done. Something about 'chakra rotation'...

Kiba became a prodigy in his own way. Feeling his way into advanced kata's of his family's taijutsu when he lost one to many spars against the blond. His stances continued to get wilder and wilder, and with the help of his sister, he managed to progress without 'uprooting' himself.

Still, his instinct for battle was in a league of its own. The spars with the blond ball of endless stamina had furthered this skill to a frightening level. Still, when it came to situational uptake, he was still a proudly brash individual.

About two weeks in, it became commonplace to see Sasuke milling about. Every now and then observing the lot, while typically sticking to his own neck of the woods, he never seemed too far away.

There was… an episode when two of the loudest individuals - especially when competing - found their way to the camp.

Evidently, after long enough absence of their classmates from the day to day life village life, the gossip guru was summoned. And never to be left behind, her trusted sidekick.

That… was an episode for another day.

Still, the desire to improve incentivized by the presence of one Sasuke, drew them into a few of the groups activities.

As the turnout grew, so to did the development of their skills.

They were not left behind, but if a member missed a lesson or needed to get back on their feet, they'd need to adjust on their own time, or improvise when the group utilized a particular method.

Tree walking was hell on the pinkette. Despite her speed on that feature, her stamina left her wiped every time they moved for the first week.

Survival exercise, retrieval requirements, mission preparations, reconnaissance scenarios… none of which were performed without the associated degree of legwork.

One way or another, each of them were versed in various mission parameters. If you couldn't chase, you tracked. If you couldn't escape, you trapped. Each of them picked up skills and tools of the trade. Each more practical, elegant, or precise than others in their own ways.

Three months later, they were back in the academy. It changed their setup, but is stopped none of it. Practicing passing information, tagging a mark or relaying information.

There were two incidents in the first month where Iruka felt something was amiss. When he caught on during one of the tests, that something was going on, it took him a week to figure out what it was.

Later he discovered their little tricks, but the extent and nature of the exercises… as a chunin, he found himself impressed. Still, he put his foot down on days with scored activities.

Then came the first day of sparring. Dear lord, there were protests that day.

It was then that the first civilian student joined their group, as Iruka was not the only one that knew of their side activities.

Months later, every student in their class had participated in one exercise or another, and the rumor of an unnamed after school club had settled its way into the village gossip network.

That autumn, Enigma called the group to the forest. Beneath the forest canopy, a dozen of the students waited as they arrived at a stone hilltop covered in moss, vines and an assortment of dens speckled across the hillside.

Sasuke raised a brow as Enigma strode onto the slope, "You know, after four months, I expected more than a pile of rotting earth."

Naruto turned to the Uchiha before dashing his gaze back to Enigma, "You've been working on this since the summer?"

Enigma shook his head, "Nah. This project has been going on for… what is it, a year, year and a half soon? Admittedly, this pile of refuse was something I'd cooked up the month before we entered the academy. I think it's safe to say… I've come a good ways since then. We all have."

Kiba scoffed, "One whole year, and you brought us out to a dump?"

Enigma smiled, "Who remembers how to dispel a genjutsu?" He came to a stop on a stone protruding from the mound, "Any takers?"

There were a couple murmurs. Hinata was steeling herself when Sasuke strode forward, "You're asking someone to destroy a month's worth of work?"

Enigma narrowed his eyes with a look of mock disdain, "Do your worst Uchiha."

Part to yank his chain, but realizing it was more likely some stunt or menial trap, Sasuke kept his eyes trained on the hillside. Forming the ram seal, he looped his chakra harshly, and surged his chakra.

There was a poof of smoke from the top. Kiba murmured something about a 'dud' when the whole hillside creaked.

Enigma had a victorious smile as the hillside collapsed.

Numerous lashings and clods of dirt fell to the wayside as the top of the hill caved in, even the incline before them dropped a few feet, revealing extended roots leaving a level plain beneath him.

Enigma now stood atop the head of a serpentine wooden dragon. One of six that rose from the now revealed plain. Each holding part of a large building in place.

As half the group surged forward to investigate, Sasuke sweatdropped, "You… wha… how?"

"A bit of eccentric ninjutsu, a pint of elbow grease and some moments of well timed revelation. Believe it or not, I dialed back the 'grandiose' aspect since I started."

Straggling behind the group, Sasuke frowned. Before him was a monolith of seamless woodworking. Each of the six 'dragons' carrying an annex of the building. Each part got varying levels of sunlight, and across the borders there were incomplete segments of carved vines and symbols, 'Why am I not convinced?'

All in all, there were six chambers.

1 - A dojo, emptied into by one of the neighboring chambers, and rimmed against the next with a row of benches beneath bookshelves. Save for a bit of lattice work that wouldn't stop a beanbag; it remained naked to the elements on the perimeter. Below the drop a large pool of loose earth offered a last reprieve to a wayward combatant.

2 - A study chamber, fit to hold a few at a time, lined with space for books, files, a tinkering desk and a station of equipment for the more chemically inclined.

Sakura paused here, "Where did… where did you get that?"

Enigma rubbed his nose as he waved on the small tour group, "Library restoration room. Had to fix some of that stuff, and there were some parts I had to barter for, but I doubt the dust bunnies will miss it too much." He broke off quickly to rejoin the herd.

3 - A shadowy chamber set aside for more practical exercises. Opening the shutters revealed a selection of sparring dummies, but for the most part the room war bare. There were slots along the wall, where objects could be mounted, but their explanation left vague with 'reflexes'.

4 - One had a large desk, as well as several smaller stations. It gave the impression of a study hall, assuming there was a council of sorts minding the lessons. The maps and charts, as well as empty boards enhanced the impression, but also raised the sense of foreboding among the more astute.

5 - One was reminiscent of a war chamber, so much so that Shikamaru drew attention to this. The countless scrolls stacked along the chamber walls were empty, save for a few copies of control exercises and basic elemental manipulations.

6 - An obstacle course, doubling as a sort of watchtower. Of all the chambers, this one alone was visible from outside the forest, and it's tower - reaching well beyond the canopy, yet hidden with a very powerful anchored genjutsu - could see as far as the Hokage tower.

Naruto whistled as he walked through the dojo, "You can't tell me you did this on your own."

Enigma rubbed his nose, "Meh, I called in a favor once or twice. I actually tapped my bloodline to get some of the more intrinsic stuff done. I will admit though, that tower? That took a dedicated week. Remember spring break?"

Naruto smiled, "More than you do I wager?"

Enigma grunted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeeeah, I almost wasted a lung to get that done." He perked up, "Also, before I forget, there's a beacon in the tower. I've still got a bit of wiring to… well, hopefully I figure it out, but it's supposed to page the member of our group if something urgent comes up."

"Our group?" Shino spoke from behind the latticework.

The shiver up his spine was visible - and audible - across the building, "Jaded Edo of Impar Crux… Sheesh get a bell!" Enigma wiped a trail of sweat from his brow, "Yes. With as much progress as we've made over the last year, I figure we can make this 'club' official."

By now they had a couple eyes on them.

Shino spoke again, "Does this club have a name?"

From across the chamber from Shino, Sasuke spoke up, "Don't get ahead of yourself, what would this be a club for?"

Enigma folded his arms back, "A center for intern ninja development, emergence and refinement. An auxiliary training group of sorts."

Sakura frowned, "You've put a lot of thought into this."

Kiba sweatdropped and threw a thumb over his shoulder, "And then some."

Enigma chuckled, "What can I say? It's been a big project."

Really looking for some feedback on this, and the last three segments. Thanks to Saboteur, the error count has been slain quite thoroughly, however, I really count on you guys to leave your first or lasting impression regarding the story.

Gives a really warm feeling when we get to see those.

This chapter in particular is privy to a small piece of the Vii's hidden powers. Let's see if anyone can spot it. I plan to delve further into that at some point.

The next chapter - most decidedly the last of this book - will focus on the skill sets developed and in most cases mastered by graduation. I am eager as I'll get out to get rolling on the canon timeline.

Bonus, if there are some scenes from canon that you would have liked to see expanded upon, I've learned I can glean a bit of perspective to grind against canon. Should be an interesting angle.

Mount Lee - due to the level of reaction before - will be enduring an encore in the later chapters. Probably later than before, and most likely not as… abrupt, but that will still turn up as a titanic awakening in his own potential. Groundskeepers beware.

Next chapter will also see a bit of a jump in skill. I'm going to put it out there now, I'm going to be advancing canon by a decent amount. I mentioned before the notion of raising the skill bar. I'm going through with that.

I'm not worried about 'overpowered' characters. I have more than enough inspiration to balance that out. My main concern is plot continuity. I am prone to taking tangents and delving into the very fabric of the rabbit holes.

I'm counting on you people to catch me if/when I get onto one of those tangents.


	5. Academy arc: Avalanche

Pseudo Styles Remastered: A Naruto Fanfiction: B1 C4

Disclaimer: Honestly, I've still got a ways to go before official writing is even on the table. You can imagine that I probably don't own the content. I'm uninvolved, and sometimes, I'm more comfortable watching anyway.

Key:

\- - Transition, minor timeskip

" " - Voices, talking

' ' - Thoughts

=== - Chapter markers / Major time skips

Italic - Emphasis

Bold - Imposed

( ) - Editor's comment

Notices:

This is the first returning chapter with instances of booster O.C.s.

Warning: Somewhat graphic content as well as scenes of mild violence… (the latter should probably be anticipated now and again, but there should be warning for greater intensities, should they occur.)

===Academy Arc: Avalanche===

Enigma skidded back as a wild haymaker tore the wind from him. Clutching his side, he fought to refill his lungs. Cracking open an eye, he managed to fall away from a burst of wind before it floored him.

"Do you yield?"

Enigma rose to his feet. His eyes widened as the blond lunged forward. Ducking to the side, and twisting violently, he evaded the attack and managed to get the blond in a chokehold.

Said blond froze in surprise, "W-uh.. h-how d-id…"

Enigma loosened the hold, "I was… honestly planning to retreat. That last hit, ulg…" He twisted to the side before dry heaving.

Naruto rubbed his neck, "You coulda fooled me. Battle instinct?"

Enigma groaned, "Self preservation…"

Folding his arms, "Sasuke's right. You are holding back. Why?"

Enigma shook his head, "I've… I've been fooling myself about my potential for a very long time. I can get very… passionate about the things I believe in, to the point some call it obsessive, and others called it self destructive." Enigma shook himself loose, "I never believe in quitting, drop offs, or the 'inconsequential'. To each their own." His eyes softened for a moment before he shook his head, "I'm still… I'm still shaking the slag from my person, but I understand. I owe it to you to show what I can do… What of it I recall how to do."

Naruto balled his fists and palmed one of them, "I won't let you hold back anymore then. If you need the crap beaten out of you, then let's get busy."

Enigma smirked, a hungry flame behind his eyes, "No more free punches. If you come at me, I will make sure you earn your hits. Ready?"

Naruto nodded, "Lets go wild." He charged forward, shifting to either side as he gauged Enigma's reflexes. Advancing on Enigma's slower left side, Naruto surged forward to take the initiative.

Enigma's eyes focused on the blonds right side as he charged forward, 'We're similar…' still, the rate at which his guard was tested left the raven's guard harrowed, 'No… I won't outmaneuver him. Rather…'

Naruto launched a ferocious haymaker at the raven's side. Landing a firm hit to the boy.

Enigma, rather than raising to block or dodge, rotated his torso slightly. Using the new angle, he wrenched his body to the side. Rather than upright, he performed a barrel roll. As the haymaker came, his rotation threw the position off. In a moment, he felt his elbow beneath the blonds and hauled his arm forward.

Naruto cried out as his left arm was pulled back. He'd overextended himself, but when he fought to spare his balance, he felt a mass pressing down on him. He fell to the ground - winding himself - as Enigma thrust his right arm to his neck, his left leg placing pressure on his spine. Naruto's other hand was pinned beneath his body and Enigma's right leg. He tried to sweep the leg, but there wasn't enough room, and Enigma twisted his own left arm, applying a margin of pressure to his shoulder, drawing out a rasp of protest from the blond, "S-...So you know how to fight…"

Enigma smiled, "I know how. Just wasn't so sure I'd be good at it." Relieving naruto of the hold, he helped him to his feet, "Better?"

Naruto nodded, "Sorta," Rubbing the back of his head, he muttered, "But now I've got to…"

"OI!"

The two glanced up to the pinkette waving from the study, "Are you two still at it? You're gonna be late for the exams!"

Enigma bolted. Naruto scrambled, "U-Of all the exams!?"

Enigma squalled, "We just had to get distracted for this one!"

The group arrived to the academy a handful of minutes before the bell. The chatter of the class settling in diminished as Iruka walked in the door.

Said instructor sighed at the unprompted silence, "Well it's about that time. You've all made a lot of progress here, but now it's time to see who is prepared to move on to the life of a ninja. It is important to remember…"

"Do you think we'll get our headbands today?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Enigma sighed out, "Neh. To much to test. Written today. Physical tomorrow." Stretching, "Maybe once they get done with the ninjutsu exams..."

Naruto groaned, "Man, I hate paperwork."

A few hours later, the class was finishing up one of the last tests when Enigma felt a tugging sensation. Figuring it was anticipation of one of the bells, he checked the clock, but thought little else of it…

...Until the ground shook. The entire academy was rocked with the force of an earthquake as a distant yellow ball collapsed into smoke.

Sasuke went rigid as he recognized the direction acutely, "N-no…"

Enigma filled out the last three answers and he vaulted over the desk, "Fracking, son of a marshal troll!"

Iruka rose from his desk, "Put a lid on it Enigma. Everyone, evacuate to the mountain." Two ravens tore through the doorway before he could stop them.

Burning tracks through the street, Sasuke shouted, "What the hell just happened?"

"Someone tried to attack the Uchiha compound." Enigma flicked his thumb across his teeth and bit down.

Sasuke's gaze honed ahead as he took off faster, "I thought the barrier stopped all attacks."

"It stops ninjutsu, projectiles, and anyone who doesn't carry Uchiha blood… Damn it this is gonna sting…"

"Then what was that explosion?"

Enigma frowned, "Something big, and more powerful than any ninjutsu…" He scowled, "Ah damn it…" The two were blocks away as Enigma flooded through hand seals.

Sasuke noted the boy in his peripherals, "And what are you going for? Observation?"

Enigma sighed, "I may… I may have lied to you a bit. I mentioned that myself and my mentor are unable to cross the threshold…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "So you keyed yourself in."

Enigma rolled his head on his shoulders, "Meh… no. But I may have a technique that'll keep it guessing." Throwing his arm out - blood trailing from his thumb - he called, "Hijutsu: Blood Wind Awl - ...Sh-sharingan." He writhed in pain as tearing throb coursed in his right eye, "Ah Fra-ha-hack!"

Sasuke glanced to the side, "What?!"

The two skidded to the ground, and Enigma tumbled, "Please for the love of all this life…" He raised his head as a black mark appeared in his right eye, "Sorry… It's the only aspect I could figure out." Enigma rubbed his face, "Ah shit… I can't -tsh- I can't turn it off." He stumbled forward entering the sight. Scorch marks covering the area surrounding the gate.

Sasuke's irritation was dwarfed in horror when he saw the sight. The bodies of five Uchiha outside the compound, severely wounded… and worse. Another clanmate seemed to have shielded by the barrier, but he too appeared shellshocked. The only one still conscious was the gate guard, "What… is this?"

Enigma sprinted forward, "Those medics had better get here soon." Overlaying the sharingan, the seal in his eyes sprung to life. One segment of which began glowing a vibrant green, mirrored in his palms. He set down before the Uchiha who had taken the brunt of it, having nearly mutilated his left arm. Enigma grunted as his hands came into contact, 'I need to borrow your chakra for this… please… help me heal you…' Dragging his hand across the man's torso he pooled what chakra was available towards the wounds. There was a loud hiss as the nasty wound began to regenerate.

Sasuke stepped over to the least injured of the group, one bearing the uniform of the Uchiha police, "Ranto, What happened?"

The Ranto coughed to jumpstart his shocked lungs, "The… The supply wagons arrived. Timber… to help rebuild. It started hissing, and the others moved to get away. Someone -cough- Someone must have mined it." His eyes widened, "Enju, he… he was stuck…"

"It was bad..." The two looked up as Enigma spoke, "But he must have made the smart move. The wagon messed him up pretty bad, but the explosion didn't hit h- him directly. I ma… I managed to save his arm, but he'll need extensive medical attention."

Enigma moved over to another Uchiha. One with a large wound over his right rib cage.

As the wound began to seal up, the officer asked, "One of ours?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No. He's…a classmate." The boy rose to his feet. As Enigma pulled himself to his feet, Sasuke grasped his shirt with his fist, "What the hell are you?" His voice was hushed, but the fury behind it was not lost.

Enigma had one eye closed, "I'm… an imitator. I'm sorry, but it's eating my chakra, there are two more criticals. It's temporary, and I'm screwed if the blood awl wears off before I'm out. Can I use the minutes I have left to save your kin?" There was a loud thumping noise from the barrier as ripples coursed from the gates.

Sasuke watched as abject terror crossed the boy's face. He let his grip soften as the boy dragged himself urgently towards the other clansmen.

Enigma pulled shrapnel from one of the injured before pushing the green energy into the two. The bleeding stopped, and skin formed a weak layer to protect them. Enigma tried to pull himself to his feet, but his coils were drained, "Sasuke… Help me reach the last, I… I can't…" He lifted a leg, but it shook terribly.

Sasuke shook his head as he watched the anbu arriving, "Enough… You're killing yourself." He threw the boy's arm over his shoulder as the barrier thrummed menacingly.

Once they were clear of the 'blast zone' Sasuke set the boy back against a fence, "You're going to explain this one, right?"

Enigma wheezed out, his eyes long closed as symptoms of extreme chakra exhaustion ate at him, "Yeah… but please… just you. I…" Enigma chuckled.

Sasuke frowned, "What's wrong?"

Enigma smiled, "Getting to school tomorrow in gonna be murder, let alone fighting."

Sasuke let a sneer grace his features, "Yeah well, that ninjutsu was something…"

"That? That was a half cocked mystic palm and a jacked up massage technique. Don't lump that patchwork with ninjutsu."

Sasuke chuckled. As the silence set in, his features hardened, "Someone's trying to sabotage the rebuilding efforts."

Enigma grunted, "It's… worse than that. Not the builders." He opened the pouch on his thigh.

Sasuke pulled out the piece of wood that slid out. His eyes hardened at the sight, "This is… fuinjutsu?"

"The... tenants." Enigma grunted as he rolled to the side.

Sasuke paused eyeing the boy beside him, "Enigma?"

"Let me sleep it off. More… indie morn- en."

"Any particular reason you're not in school?"

Sasuke glanced up at an anbu with a sword over his shoulder and dark bandages along his legs, "Family matters."

"Then I suppose he's lucky. Not many survive an invitation." The anbu landed before them, stowing a bright object in his hip pouch, "Still, chakra exhaustion at your age is… well let's say he's lucky to be in the village."

Enigma turned his head to the side as he peeked an eye open, "Ah cruix. That bad, huh?"

"You were lucky. When the field medic did the response tests, your eyes were normal."

Enigma glanced at the visible corners and kept himself wary of the others, "Thanks. Keeping it low key?"

"Hn. As low as it can. An Anbu managed to see your little stunt back there at the barrier, and the cop's been asking about you since he came to." Sasuke unfolded a magazine, "Nurse said you wouldn't be coming around today."

Enigma shrugged… or tried, "Not the first time I've surprised that profession."

Sasuke rose from his chair and moved to another far closer. Speaking in a hushed tone, "So… any other surprises?"

"Other than spoofing my mutation codes? Lemme… Lemme think."

The silence settled in the room. A soft breeze passed through the window.

"That technique you used to save Enju…" "The one with the mangled arm? Is he alright?" "Yeah, but he's bedridden for a few days. That was medical ninjutsu. Did you learn that from your mentor?"

Enigma shook his head, "No. In reality, that was only a single component of the mystic palm technique. I used it to maneuver the chakra already present to provoke a level of cellular regeneration. I'm serious when I say massage skills saved them more than my chakra."

Sasuke frowned, "So you essentially used the water walking exercise - the one you're off an on with - on command?"

Enigma nodded, "I… I never really thought about it like that. My chakra - My clans chakra - rotates it's dominant traits every day, every week, and every year. It was weaker, but I drew the affinite trait for that jutsu to the surface early. That's also how I activated the… 'other' jutsu." Enigma groaned, "Between the two of them, I wracked my chakras pretty badly."

Sasuke sighed. Speaking up, "You're going to miss the physical exam."

Enigma shook his head, "I set up a contingency. A blood clone. Short of someone stabbing me, I'll be able to pass the exam tomorrow. It'll be a trick shot to get it to last through the final exam though."

"Blood clone?" Sasuke tilted back, "Just how many blood techniques do you know?"

"That I'm willing to use? Well - given the contract there's summoning - blood clone, 'blood wind awl' and - if I'm desperate enough - 'marrow wind pawl'. Those are the ones off the top of my head. There are applications for fuinjutsu, but that's just as a medium. The one guarding your home for example."

Sasuke frowned, "Anything beside blood techniques?"

Enigma sighed, "Umm… There are lists from almost every category. Mostly limited by my timetable, but chakra capacity is always a bit of an issue..." Enigma closed his eyes, "Meh, chakra is a bit weird that way. There are the days when our affinities are stronger, other days when they are countless as the stars in the sky, and every now and then, the stars align." Enigma opened his eyes and turned his head, "Speaking of tests, you finish yours, right?"

Sasuke smiled, "Child's play."

"Good. Cruix. There was something I wanted to show Naruto. A clone jutsu he could use in a combat scenario."

Sasuke shrugged, "I doubt your week here will matter. According to my brother, the peacetime d-ranks are more chores than anything else."

Enigma sighed, "That and squad placements… Aight. I'll see you guys by Then."

Sasuke made his way from the hospital deep in thought, he thumbed the chunk of timber in his pocket, 'Someone… but who would be trying to…'

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke glanced up to see Sakura and Naruto waiting at the gates, the former waving as the later sighed in relief, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura scowled, "You… YOU RAN OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS! We were worried, baka!"

Naruto folded his hand behind his head, "We got word about the attack. That was one hell of a bang."

Sasuke shook his head, "It wasn't as bad as it might have been. Fortunately no one was killed."

Sakura folded her arms, "I thought Enigma was with you, or was he just playing hookie?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, "He had something to look into about the attack. He might not be as clueless as I thought." Sasuke raised his head, "But the attack brought some things to light. We're about to become genin. I need to get stronger, and waiting for a promotion is no longer an end point for me. It has to be a starting point. That I become strong enough… to stand against those who've been hunting my clan."

Naruto palmed a fist, a cheeky grin on his face, "Sounds like a weekend of training to me. Let's get wild!"

The two sparred late into the night, incorporating terrain, and evasion techniques deep into the forests.

By morning, the two had drilled their techniques to an instinctive level… although sleep may have taken the hit.

As the class waited for role call, Sasuke glance to Enigma's seat. Sure enough, the boy was there, seeming… more normal than a clone should be. As the last names were listed, and Enigma responded with his usual level of 'enthusiasm', His speculation peaked.

As they departed the classroom, he strode up to the clone, "Enigma?"

The clone raised an eyebrow, "Aye?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow and muttered, "Aren't you a clone?"

Enigma turned to face the Uchiha, "Yeah, but compared to illusions and elemental constructs, I suppose I'm the second most animated variant there is." Turning to face the door, "You ready for today?"

"You better be. One bad fall and you're flunked." Sasuke frowned, "And I won't hold back. If you're paired with Naruto, Kiba or I, your screwed."

"Great." Enigma tilted his head back, "You just had to ask for an invitation."

"You believe in jinxes?"

"Not just jinxes."

The class was called forth a student at a time. Slowly, their taijutsu forms were assessed.

Shino's forms were calculated and intermittent, but they had brutal repercussions. Striking betwixt bones, joints and muscles, he wore down opponents with a series of dull, yet cumbersome aches.

Choji's form was broad, yet powerful. His opponent mistook his lack of speed for opportunity to move through his guard, but every slight abrasion carried with it a large amount of force, and it was comparable to evading millstones.

Sakura's form was almost textbook perfect, but after a few instances of fighting the other members of the club, she'd developed a number of counters that matched the form quite effectively. Basic counters, that some students had grown to expect, or particular openings would be met with extremely effective maneuvers that locked down or disrupted other taijutsu. (It should be noted that the academy form is still a solid one. Repeated movements, in her case, are an edge.)

Hinata's form was - even compared to the juken - extremely painful to receive, as she moved with a fluid-like precision that locked muscles and even some tenketsu without her chakra. Some would say the needle like numbing of the juken would be preferable to the tweezing pains from her strikes.

Shikamaru's stance was light, and underdeveloped, but tended to guide his sparring partners into the ground during windups or cooldowns. Getting in and tipping their balance or routing attacks as they came. He could be several steps ahead, but breaking their own steps down defeated opponents before he had really had to be.

Kiba's form was wild, but directed. With an advantage in speed, he could be in advantageous positions in seconds, and his maneuvers left the more classic fighters blindsided to his sequential attacks.

Sasuke's form was built to tear down opponents, counteracting attacks as they came and ripping an opening into otherwise solid defenses to deliver solid blows. He left many opponents wondering whether or not their guard would have worked in the first place.

Naruto's form was heavily dependant on determining where an opponent's guard was weakest or thinnest, and then delivering a slew of attacks to overwhelm his opponent. Given his stamina, there was typically a plan B in motion should the onslaught fail.

Enigma typically fought to draw out the extent of an opponent's attacks, gauging their speed, reactions and maneuverability before taking a stance at all. Starting with a ragged stance that failed all too quickly, he typically ended with pincer strikes derived from various taijutsu styles. One in three people realized exactly why they went down.

Ino's style was more suited in getting a read on her opponent than winning the fight, but her ability to find a tell and psyche out her opponent was just as effective as any physical attack in bringing down her opponents.

Following their own spars with the instructors, the genin were graded on accuracy before being dismissed for the day.

The final test, Ninjutsu was covering the three basic ninjutsu.

The clone technique, which required a level of chakra control to be instilled into an auxiliary shroud. Creating the illusion of a person where there was not.

The substitution technique, which required a funneled connection with a stationary object and an acute flare of chakra to switch their positions, slinging the user out of the fray.

The transformation technique, which required a layer of chakra to be woven and imprinted into a mask of sorts, concealing the users identity for the appearance of another.

Naruto's own henge hadn't been fallible since his first attempt to graduate, although it had since gained a bit more weight to it.

His kawarimi - fortunately - could be performed normally, and without detonating, using normal means.

His clones were something different though. Using the method he'd developed since the week after his first test, he managed to make four clones, each appearing with glazed distortion. They had a unique presence that made them difficult to distinguish from the original. Due to their independent inflections, the illusions appeared more autonomous than normal.

"Well I'll be…" Iruka smiled, "You've really mastered that technique."

Naruto released the hand seal and pumped a fist, "You know it sensei, but… I did get a lot of help with it." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I might not have been able to pass it off before I stopped using my chakra."

Iruka just about choked before clearing his throat.

Mizuki raised a brow, "Really? How so?"

Naruto frowned, "Too much chakra. Enigma showed me how to 'float' jutsu, and Hinata helped me tighten my hand seals."

Iruka spoke up, "What do you mean float? You can't use ninjutsu without chakra."

Naruto shook his head, "Just what there is in my hands. Tapping or drawing chakra ruins it for me. So… Did I pass?"

Iruka scattered his disputes to the wind and reached for a headband, "With flying colors. I'm glad to say you graduate."

As the evening sunset began to bathe the land, Enigma was escorting Naruto home.

"You two still need to learn to dial back."

"So It's true. The leaf really must be desperate to tolerate an abomination like you." The man stood from the entrance, "Bad enough you were taken above good kids… but then word gets out you've turned traitor!" He pulled a knife from his jacket as he took a stand, "There's no place for scum like you here, you vile demon!"

Naruto raised his head, 'This is the same old greeting… but,' "What are you talking about? Traitor?"

"The scroll of sealing." He stepped forward imposingly, "Where is it?"

Enigma hefted the blond on his shoulder and muttered, "Naruto, tell me you can stand."

Naruto glanced up, "Yes, but what's going on?"

Enigma pulled hefted the boy to his feet before drawing a kunai, "I ask because we need to last long enough to find out." Enigma flowed through hand seals, "If you've been labeled as a traitor, there only one group we call for help."

The civilian blanched as Enigma's hand came down, wary of a shinobi's attack.

The two boys were immersed in smoke. Enigma picked up a device from the ground and pressed the button.

The civilian scowled as their forms were revealed, "Damn you, ignorant brat! Do you want to go down with him?"

Enigma stepped forward. In position to deter the knife wielder, or intercept if thrown, "If it means understanding the problem, I'll stand by him through every square mile of the village."

The man before them steeled himself as he analyzed the two, "It makes little difference. The shinobi aren't the only ones hunting you. You've made a lot of enemies demon. Now we have the chance to bring you in." He scowled, "After all we've been through, after all you've done… and dared spit on all you've been given like it's some shortcoming!"

Naruto tensed as he noticed people gathered in neighboring buildings. Further down the streets, and flanking them, "Enigma…" his voice cracked as the most malevolent gazes he'd seen in his entire life poured in on them. These gazes weren't trying to keep him at a distance. These sought to tear him apart one piece at a time. Each of them wanted their own, and like a pack of wolves, they would strike so they each would get it.

Enigma raised his guard at first, but softened it as their numbers set in, 'Cover. We need to reduce their angle of attack… and moreso, if someone did take the scroll of sealing, they won't be here much longer.' Enigma nudged Naruto back - Slowly and steadily - until they were near a decrepit woodshed overrun with vines.

"That's far enough!" The man spoke.

From a window a woman shouted, "Pin them down!"

A number of stones and other small objects were pelted at the street. Not accurate enough to deal significant damage, but enough to hem them in.

Enigma watched the windows. In a lapse in the hailstorm he saw the glint of metal.

One of those present had the gall to 'clip their wings'. Sending a kunai down to further immobilize the blond.

Enigma moved to parry the attack… but the deflection was improper, "Sorry bud." The knife that sliced his ankle clattered to the ground as the boy went up in smoke.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "Enigma?"

The man spearheading the group frowned, "So it was all talk? So much for following you to the ends of the village. He never even stood the block." He strode forward. Driving the fearful blond into the shed.

Naruto drew a kunai in self defense, but it was the first time he'd be facing a flesh and blood opponent. He was no killer.

"Tch. Foolish Brat!" He shot a firm hand into the boy's jaw, his voice dripping with resentment.

The world seemed to slow to a crawl as the boy vanished into smoke.

The silence following was unnatural in such a large village. The words that followed carried with them the weight of their disbelief, pegging it like the S-class secrets they were.

"Shadow clones."

Enigma watched the moon rising beyond the hokage monument. Bringing with it a new light. He frowned when memories foreign to him appeared then scowled - forcing his body to rise against the headboard - as they were realized. The second set brought pause to him, "A traitor. Someone's got the scroll, and the only way this ends…" Enigma reached an arm over to the side table and grasped a small device. Quickly he thumbed a button.

~ L~

The clone frowned as the two ducked into an alcove on the market street Thumbing back the message 'low chakra' he turned to the blond wheezing for air, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm… doing well - Dattebayo. I just…" Naruto glanced up hands on his knees, "Why do they think I'm a traitor?"

Enigma frowned, "A scapegoat. I've contacted the group with the beacon, and they'll be able to deliver an alibi to the Hokage, but that leaves another problem." Enigma folded his arms, "The thief has the entire village distracted hunting your guise, when it's plausible whoever did this had more experience and an escape plan." Turning to the blond, "If someone doesn't find the trail soon, the village's secrets will be exploited regardless of our situation."

Naruto deadpanned, "Seriously? Why'd he have to put me at the center of all this?"

"You're a familiar face. One that people associate malcontent readily and shamelessly. I suppose we were lucky that guy was a father to one of our former classmates."

Naruto raised a brow, "How do you know?"

Enigma closed his eyes, "'chosen above the candidates', 'all we've done for you', 'still not enough for you'. He's probably been consoling his kid with words like that, but with how he was talking, I'd say our classmate spoke fondly of you. Enough that this mess has left him some doubts."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You… you mean…" He narrowed them again. A look flared across his gaze as the mind of the greatest prankster in the village went to work, "So… say we catch the thief. Would it fix the problem?"

"Yeah, but we'd have to work fast. If your gonna keep up that train of thought, let's get moving. Every second will count." Enigma started walking, but was surprised when the 'exhausted' blond tore past at a sprint. Pouring into his legs he shouted, "Oi, that's one hellava train!"

"We need a tracker. Someone that can follow the scent. We need Kiba." "Catch." Naruto paused and caught the remote for the beacon, "What's this for?"

"Contact Kiba. If it's the scroll of sealing, I know where he started, and can get a heading. He's the fastest, and can cut him off."

"You can track?"

Enigma flowed through hand seals, "I know someone who does." He finished the last three seals as they arrived before the Hokage tower. Noting the lights in the office, Enigma gave a quick salute before bringing his hand down to the street, "Summoning jutsu!"

Naruto froze as a seal coated the ground. From it, a transparent blob appeared, taking on a humanoid shape, "What is that?"

"My clan's summons." Enigma held his hand to the ground until the blob started climbing his arm, "Hone for greed, fear, anxiety and exertion. Pigment and fiber second. Within the last… half hour."

The humanoid on his shoulder seemed to turn to the street. Not a moment later, Enigma was running, "Come on!"

Naruto sprinted after him, "But what is that?"

"A sprite."

. . .

"What is that?"

Hiruzen sighed as he looked over the orb. He'd been tracking Naruto since the jonin were sent out, and had since come to the conclusion that he'd been framed. Their arrival at the tower struck him as a rather unwise choice given the scene they'd left behind - The distraction it's own concern - but then the raven saluted to the tower. Hiruzen raised a brow, 'Are they planning to…'

There was a knock on his door and a voice sounded, "Tsume Inuzuka is here to see you."

"Enter" The door opened and Hiruzen noted that the boy Kiba was present, "I take it this isn't a report."

Tsume nudged Kiba forward, "Tell him what…"

Kiba spoke up, "Naruto was with us training not an hour ago. I just got home and people are gearing to hunt him down, what gives!?"

Hiruzen held his gaze with the boy, "Well that speaks well to his case, but unfortunately it is the only lead to follow." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes as a faint buzzing sounded. After a number of pulses he raised a brow, 'A wire?' Inwardly he smiled 'So that is how he knew. I wonder…' "How many others were present to…"

Kiba groaned under his breath, "Of all the…" turning on his heal, he schooled himself long enough to give a curt bow, "Erm… sir, might I be excused? There's…" his eyes narrowed and he rose to attention, "We have a lead."

Enigma and Naruto entered the forest following the trail the summons had picked up. Not long after they did a shout came out.

"Naruto-kun! He's straight ahead. His chakra is familiar, but I couldn't place it right away. I think he may have worked at the academy."

"Naruto!"

Naruto went rigid, "Oh no… It's Iruka. we're screwed!"

Enigma raised a brow and looked back, "Jeez, Who isn't coming to the party?"

"Thirty meters." Hinata's gaze held dead ahead.

Iruka paused as a blur of red and brown shot passed him, "Kiba?" 'Why are they here?' then the more profound realization struck, 'They're… where did they learned that?'

The brunette caught up with the trio and scoffed, "A minute head start and you still haven't caught the guy?"

"Twenty meters."

Naruto frowned, "We'll we kinda thought you'd be ahead of us."

Enigma chided, "Start quieting down, We're almost almost in earshot now."

'Naruto' frowned as a number of creaks began to draw near, 'Damn, they caught up quickly. Well, they can't say the demon brat get's all the bad attention.'

Kiba frowned and sniffed the air before glancing to his coat, "Is that…"

The Akamaru gave a disgruntled yip in reply.

Kiba felt the low growl of his partner against his chest, "I hear ya. Guys, I know this scent. It's Mizuki sensei."

Naruto frowned, "You're sure?"

Kiba nodded solemnly, "Yeah." "Yip." "We both are."

Enigma turned to the side, "Mimicry?" The blob on his shoulder shifted a bit, taking the form of adolescent males, "Aye. I recognize his movements from the academy spars."

Kiba raised a brow, "What is that thing?"

"He called it a sprite. Hinata?"

"Ten meters."

Kiba glanced at the blond and back to the raven, "As in those garden fairy things, or the storm?"

Enigma raised a brow, "The former, although it'd be a proper spectacle if the two coincided."

Kiba gazed at the tiny creature and was perturbed when it waved.

Enigma frowned, "He knows we're here. Watch for snares, Kiba to the left, with me."

"Right." The raven and brunette diverged from the group.

Iruka moved ahead, "You kids need to stay out of this. It shouldn't have involved…"

Naruto scowled, "Yeah, well he made it personal." He leapt down from the canopy while Hinata move up beside their sensei.

Iruka groaned, "And why are you here?"

"Mizuki's a bully who m-made the mistake of wandering near m-my home." Hinata sighed, "And he made Naruto-kun look bad. I won't… I won't forgive him easily."

Mizuki glanced back as the two came into his line of sight. He almost scoffed at the Hyuga heiress, but the sound of a shout drew his attention forward.

Too late. Enigma threw his hands forward, "Earth style: Lariat!"

The chunin was way too close to evade, let alone slow himself. The double fist struck him in the jaw with the stopping force of a brick wall. Mizuki cartwheeled off to the side before landing against a set of roots. Rubbing the trail of blood he spoke, "Cheap shot rookie."

Enigma smirked, wiping the sweat off his chin, "Doesn't have to be pretty to count. You're the one who let himself get distracted."

"It's not like this was your first ambush sensei." Naruto emerged from the underbrush, stowing his kunai knife. Eyeing the raven he sighed, "You just had to make it easier?"

Mizuki rose to his feet grabbing the giant shuriken off his back, "Brought you pets along eh demon? So much for the greatest of the tailed beasts."

Iruka blanched, "Mizuki!"

"Screw the law, hell screw the hokage, for all he's done. He couldn't even finish the job when the Yondaime all but giftwrapped him!"

"Shut up."

"Beat it shrimp." Mizuki tore his loathsome glare back to the trio. Pausing only to dodge when Kiba brought a haymaker from above.

The brunette frowned, "I knew you were a hint rebellious, but who would have thought you were a mad dog?"

The silver haired chunin scoffed, borderline laughed, "You're really that naive, aren't you? Biju can't be slain. What's worse, you let yourselves get suckered in by the damn brat. You're hardly better than a thrall!"

"Shut - Up."

Mizuki rolled his eyes, "Make me."

Enigma's eyes opened, practically boiling with rage, "Tempt me then, won't you?! You know not of the trials you speak of, or half of whom you address. Don't you dare, for one second, pretend you have the grounds to judge! You are a traitor by choice, so don't try to short change someone else simply because you failed to bait the hook."

Mizuki's eye twitched, "You know what kid? You shoulda run." He swung the fuma shuriken sharply.

"Enigma!"

The fuma shuriken landed with a loud thump.

Engima's eyes rose to the chunin, an intricate seal flaring in his eyes. Red, white, green, black, blue, and grey. The shuriken buried to the hilt of one of it's blades, and a large gouge running up the middle of the tree. Enigma's right palm raised forward, "Earth mode. This is my third day. But then, I'm out of chakra. They're not." Enigma dissolved into a red mass and fell to the ground.

Iruka's brows rose, 'A… a blood clone?'

Naruto was livid, "You scum! You're gonna pay for that traitor!"

"Bring it demon!" Mizuki's eyes widened when he saw Hinata sprinting forward. Through what felt like magic and a bizarre hybrid of adrenaline, he managed to skirt and weave himself from her initial onslaught.

Without time to ensure he was still breathing, Mizuki rolled to the side as a vicious barrage of punches slammed into his face and upper body as Kiba lobbed his two cents into the mix.

Mizuki was somewhat aware of his own consciousness when his eyes widened to see the face of one blond cracking a fist, "Erm, Yon…"

Thwa-a-ack

The sound echoed across the clearing as Mizuki rolled into a blissful unconsciousness. Three feet to the left.

Bruised and somewhat winded, the blond rose to his full height. The wind howled through the clearing, as though caressing the aching silence.

Iruka's musings over the fate of his associate shrank beneath the weight of the next question.

"Sensei… Was what he said true?"

The gaze of three children - so far out of their depth, and unmarred by a truth that left his, and much of their world in shambles - pressed in on Iruka.

"The… the kyubi? You think he meant something by it?" Kiba turned towards their sensei, "Nah. That catastrophe ended years ago. We would have heard if the beast was still alive."

Hinata watched as Naruto's hand fell to his navel, "Naruto-kun…" She too turned to her sensei.

Naruto's gaze rose to Iruka and past. To the distant monument, just barely visible over the village walls, "The Yondaime was a sealmaster… among the greatest in history. He…" His eyes rimmed with unshed tears, "I… I guess I knew… I just… had wish it was something else."

Beneath his hand, and a string of markings, a sliver of light flitted forth.

===Book 1 - Academy arc: End===

Alpha throws his hands up in fervor, "YATTA! And with that, the first book of the renewed Pseudo Styles project is done!" Alpha withers, "And finally my skills reach a level that finds par with the original direction as well as a reflection of my style as a writer."

Wiping his brow, Alpha sighed, "There's always going to be room for improvement, and I won't let up until this story can endure the test of time, and inspire readers for years to come. My potential as a poet, as an artist, and as a muse. I will throw it all into this story for y'all."

Alpha deflates, "Still. Would be uber nice to get a review from somebody. Even better if I can get some discussions going somewhere. Being a real person is hard."

Alpha peps up and throws a V, "Still, there's much to do. Coming up next, the seal explained, a new team emerges, and the genin arcs will begin with a fresh coat."

Reminder for those who've been around for a bit, or those that may be overzealous. The chapters that have yet to be refurbished have a warning right on top. There's a significant drop in integrity and… continuity in those chapters, that I plan to give a workup.

Saboteur_Supreme: Let's be honest. When Alpha says 'continuity' he means that it's basically a different story. Be warned.

Again, thanks to Saboteur Supreme for his editing sharpshooting and tactical advice. You've been a real push in getting this stuff streamlined, as well as finding the moments to shine.

And this just in. I may or may not be looking for someone to help with plot development. Someone who can identify when my work has managed to hit a strong note, when it may be lacking, or has contrasted too much with the flow of the story.


	6. Proving arc: Dousing

Pseudo Styles Remastered: A Naruto Fanfiction: B2 C1

Disclaimer: Aight, you know the drill. I'm not involved in the production or distribution of Naruto content, and would rather not raise any other flags while I'm here.

Key:

 _Italic -_ Emphasis

 **Bold** \- Bolstered

"-" - Speech

'-' - Thought

\- - Transition/timebreak (Non-spaced is a perspective shift)

~~~ - Flashback/reminisce

Alpha rubs the back of his head, "Like canon, This is a relatively short arc. Spanning between graduation and their first outside mission."

 **===Proving arc: Twilight===**

~Flashback: almost three years earlier~

"So what you did to them, It was something that could be done to anyone?"

The figure tilted his head back. Unlike their first encounter, Hiruzen had taken to meeting in one of the more secluded plazas. Patrols kept unneeded eyes off them, while offering vantage points to intervene should things go awry.

Since that day, there had been two close calls. This was the third meeting in the new setting. Finally the figure spoke, "No. It was unique to the type of chakra. That said, there were elements of taijutsu and genjutsu integrated into that technique, that are not nearly so exclusive." Tilting his head forward he added, "I must warn you. While existentially difficult to do so, there will come a time when those seals will be overcome, and the afflicted clansmen will regain the prowess of their chakra. Like a prisoner, it must be assumed that their time spent yields a renewed focus." Leveling his gaze to the shadow, he amended, "I've bought you time Sarutobi-san, but the grudge against the Uchiha will not wane, and their tolerance for it will not be taken by force or otherwise."

Hiruzen sighed, "It is… more than we could have asked for. Weather a second chance or severance, I will see to it that this incident was not vain." His eyes narrowed, "I already committed to this once, and I admit your insinuation held merit. Still there is the threat posed by the barrier."

The figure frowned, "An uncontested foothold. One that gives the Uchiha free reign to exercise their most dire agendas or to breed dissent."

Hiruzen raised a brow.

The figure sighed, "I'm well aware by now of the threat I posed, as well as the dangers posed. Stagnation is a dangerous thing, and I have petrified the lake." Folding his hands, "So how about this then. After three years, I will see to it the barrier ceeds the whitelist. Following that, should there be another attack, the same parameters will reengage again, enduring the following week." He folded his arms, "The seal anchors however will remain guarded by the effects. Should the Uchiha lower the barrier themselves, I will cease intervening, but I will not leave such work vulnerable to saboteurs."

The time to lower the barrier was nearing. The last of the reparations were nearing completion, and the clan council had agreed to open negotiations.

Then the attack happened. Hiruzen tightened his grip on his pen till his fingers turned white, 'Saboteurs indeed.' The surviving chunk of the defective seal rested now on his desk. Scorched into the unlit fragments after the barrier preempted the loaded timber. A clear attempt to level the compound.

The designated day to lower the barrier had come, but it was only now the fourth day since the attack. It had left several Uchiha hospitalized, and hardly an hour later, a group of assassins was found outside in a ring of black flames. The reports mentioned a number of black wraiths up to the point the bodies were recovered.

That day, Danzo had been placed under an extreme version of house arrest. Living in what was now essentially a furnished blood prison.

Hiruzen sighed, 'I really have gone soft.' Then there was the forbidden scroll incident. Mizuki had revealed the secret and Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki before two… no, three academy students. One of which…

Hiruzen looked to the file beside him, 'No doubt. The 'Vii' boy is the apprentice he mentioned.' Following the incident at the compound the hospital admittance letter filed for by dog placed the boy at the hospital during the second incident.

He'd clarified the status with the blond, but while it stabilized the boys fears, it did little to disperse his agitation. Evidently the knowledge of having been 'branded' was not as alien to the boy as he might he expected.

Naruto had decided to explain to his friends what had been revealed to them. Trusting them above all others to see it through. For better or worse, Naruto would carry camaraderie in ways that would match and exceed any chunin.

Beneath the seal there was a loud rumbling. There was a splash, and a rumble turned to an effective growl.

Minato looked up from a place he'd deemed his 'thinking corner' and watched as Kushina began pacing, "Anything?"

Kushina met his gaze firmly before sighing and plowing into the wall next to him, "Maybe. I managed to see a face, but the words behind it…" she deflated, "It's bad mina-kun."

Minato raised his head to the corner that hid the massive chamber, "The seal's weakening?"

Kushina raised her head, "Maybe… but it could be… do you remember what I said about the mindscape?"

Minato's gaze traced the red fixtures lining the sewer-like chamber, "Yeah. You think he's started to tap it?"

Kushina hugged her knees, giving a wild keening sound, "Ooh, I hope so. It's been so long since I've seen his face. I was… I was… I'll be worried he'll retire before we saw him."

There was a slight howl in the corridor, accompanied by a distant groan. For the third time, a series of cracks no larger than cat scratches, snaked its way across the tunnel wall.

Minato gestured to them, "That's normal?"

Kushiha wheezed, "Mina-kun, this whole place is a dump as mindscapes go. It's stupidly developed, but a proper sewer."

Minato ran a hand threw the water, "It's gotten warmer since then."

"Don't make it weird mina-kun!"

"The brat feel asleep then?" The voice shook the corridors, and sent ripples across the low water.

"Go back to bed grumps!" Kushina huddled against the wall.

"Tch. Every evening, you go off like one of those miserable bells." The fox shifted it's massive limbs to get more comfortable, "You've become more annoying as a house guest than a warden." The fox paused in settling in when a stream of cracks drew closer. Tilting his head when the cracks pooled into a small fissure.

Kushina's eyes twitched when a loud cry drew them into the chamber.

"What the hell!"

Kushina and Minato crossed the threshold as a braid of serpentine chains wove across the gates.

"Kushina-chan?" "Mm-mm. It's not me."

The chains diverged into the cage, bringing the fox to its feet for the first time is eleven years (Sensitive arguments), "That won't work on me a _second time!_ " He batted the chains aside.

They grappled across his flesh and managed to get a few knicks before they writhed outward, almost threateningly.

Seven and eight chains were being joined by far more before the irate construct remerged with the chamber wall. Disappearing beneath the catalyzed stone and dispersing in the silver grooves.

Minato felt a chill running up his spine as he watched the 'burrowing snakes'. Effectively making rounds on their residing chambers, "That was…"

"...Sochi-kun?!"

'Why did it have to be the fox? Why me? Why the hell would he pick me?' Rolling over, 'couldn't there have been some other kid with privileges, or at least parents who could watch out for him?' Rolling again, 'And then there's all that Mizuki said. About me being a… the fox? I mean really…' He frowned mournfully, 'Do people… ' sadly, 'Is that really how they feel?' Naruto rolls over and sees the clock, 'Ah screw it.'

With a rough twist and the swipe of cloth, naruto donned his jacket and set to work kicking off the day. Tomorrow was team placements, and - as Sasuke said - there should be no drop offs in between. He set the kettle blazing and poured himself a glass of milk.

The faintest traces of morning sun began to trace across the highest rooftops as Naruto passed through streets lit mostly by lantern. He paused as a civilian teenager lunged from a porch - held back by his friends - still driven by unstopped loathing.

The attack withheld, but the loathing and intent flowed freely from the gathering.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto found Sasuke's gaze, "Couldn't sleep either?"

Sasuke shrugged, "This is a normal hour for me, although last night sharpened the edge. Have you seen Enigma?"

Flashes of a bloodbath sent shivers down the blond's spine, "Not since the incident. I… I've never s-seen a kawarimi like that." Naruto was visibly shaken by the disappearance, "He just… all that blood."

Sasuke groaned, shoving his hands into his pockets, "You didn't know, but That was Enigma for the last week. He got stuck in the hospital after the explosion. He supposedly made that clone as we were leaving."

Naruto cocked his head, "Out of… blood?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He's a hemophile." (nasal spit take) "So his clone is totaled?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess so. He's at the hospital?"

"Yeah. There was something…something I needed to ask him."

Naruto grinned, "I owe him an earful."

Through the hospital's front gates, the two arrived to see Enigma setting out. Moments later Sasuke asked, "They let you out early?"

Enigma nodded, "It wasn't all exhaustion. I managed to jam some of my major coils, so when that cleared up…" Enigma shrugged, "Flow started coming back to normal." He folded his arms turning to the blond, "A little flume tells me you got yourself an unsavory understudy. Another bit says he flamed the show." Glancing to Sasuke, "We good here?"

Sasuke huffed, but Naruto stepped in, "You knew?"

At that Sasuke raised a brow, "Really?" Turning to Enigma, "Him too?"

Enigma shrugged, "I've started learning honesty makes itself a healthy policy. I knew about the seal, but… there's a rabbit hole there that not even the Hokage knows about." He glanced at his watch and back up, "Not that my mentor isn't trying."

"I knew it."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "You-"

Sasuke waved it off, "Nobody gets that good without help."

Enigma folded his arms, "You here about the barrier?"

Sasuke tensed and batted his gaze over to the blond.

Enigma sighed, "A pin in that then." He glanced forward then to the side, to Naruto, to Sasuke. Finally he gave the task to a finger, "You two and item, or can I double take this one?"

Naruto gagged.

Sasuke raised a brow, "What does that mean?"

Enigma smiled bringing two hands up before closing his eyes and muttered, "Aye ah, Syphon satellite, don't fail me now: Shadow clone jutsu."

There was a tiny burst of rushing chakra between a second Enigma who appeared next to the original. The clone furrowed before landing a fist into the originals shoulder, "Baka! Wrong side! Aight. Sasuke, with me. Blondy's a bit more personalized."

Enigma muttered, "Jerk, hitting a guy who can't hit back?"

The clone smirked and ran a loop around the duo, "Come on nightmare. Let's give the saps some space." Bouncing on the balls of his feet, the boy was halfway to the gate and picking up speed.

Sasuke gave a sideways glare to the original before dashing after the retreating hare.

Naruto raised a hand to point at the retreating clone, "Are all your clones so… quirky?"

Enigma shrugged, "With the exception of the illusory type, although that's more due to selectivity. Side effects of self contradiction."

~and a lack of personality.~

Enigma tilted his head, "Eh?"

"You say something?"

Sasuke's brow twitched at the query, "Your the one chatting up a storm."

"Tehe, fun no?" Enigma shook his head, "Anyway," propping himself on a corner of the stone fence he glanced across the street for undo angles, "What did you want to ask?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You already seem to know. There's a rumor that you were going to take the barrier down. Another loophole?"

"Meh?" Enigma furrowed his brow, "Not a loophole, although there was a component for the holding pattern that my sensei designed. You saw how well my little trick worked, but that wouldn't hold if I actually bumped into the barrier."

"Can someone else lower the barrier?"

"Remotely? They would need a key and a terminal for the seal. He could make one to do it remotely, but that would be like writing an explosive note while having someone set it off." Enigma folded his arms and pouted, "It's not something that could be taught, but since he was inside when it went up, I imagine he could have a feel for it."

Sasuke sighed, "I was half hoping it would. Ever since the incident, some of my clansmen have been apprehensive about using the hospital."

Enigma nodded, "I understand. The ability to send for medics is a pretty big factor."

"Carpenters, architects, plumbers, electricians, gas lines managers. We've been stuck with four homes that can still receive all of the necessities from the village lines. Have you ever seen a house with forty refrigerators?"

Enigma sweatdropped, "Uh… no. I can safely say no, and the bill I can imagine is rather intimidating."

Sasuke practically hiss out, "Yeah. Anyway, there was a pretty big uproar when the barrier _didn't_ go down."

Enigma frowned, "Well, putting aside the semblance of a rumor, sensei would probably set up a contingency for followup attacks. There are fail safes in place for that… how long ago was it supposed to go?"

"Shouts sounded around three days ago."

Enigma sighed, "The window is probably one week between attacks. From the explosion, I'd say three and a half days until the barrier settles, but that's still assuming it's going down at all."

"It'd better. My uncle was livid, and a friend of his is seriously considering tearing the thing down. The attack is about the only thing checking him now."

Enigma sighed, "Then let's hope this weekend is a quiet one."

Sasuke turned to leave, but a hand stopped him, "What? Parting advice?"

Enigma sighed, "You know me that well?" His gaze hardened, "There will come a day when destiny will challenge you and your kin. I know not when or how, but there is something inside of you sought after in this world. When that day comes, remember this. One does not ransom strength, as both weakness and strength make up our balance. In times of overwhelming weakness, your strength too has become truly formidable."

A scoff accompanied Sasuke's glare, "You seem pretty confident in someone else's weakness. Why do you have it out for me?"

Enigma shook his head, "I've already told you, and some lessons really can't be taught."

… "Focus on the divide in your chakras and…"

POOF

Enigma cringed as the cloud of smoke washed over an army of Naruto's, "...Slide them apart." Facepalm, "Bud, weeks spent drilling subtlety into your head and you still make a point of jumping off the bridge!" Red faced, "You could do the floating technique and produce this many without using a tenth of that much chakra! Why do insist on overloading techniques from the get go?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while two to his left shared a fistbump, "Cause it's fun?"

Enigma went rigid as his clone dispelled before tilting, "Sure. You _can_ throw around enough chakra with a single clone to flatline a genin. You _can_ pour out enough chakra in a single jutsu to flatline a chunin. Does that make it easier for more serious opponents? Probably. Does it leave you winded to the point that civilians could run you down?" Enigma recoiled, "I _used_ to think not. Do you still want to wait until you have to find out the hard way?" Enigma folded his arms.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Umm. You made your point. Don't show off."

Enigma sighed, "It's more than that." Sliding down the tree, "You've got an immense potential, but it's so expansive that you've taken for granted just how much you could do with it."

Naruto debated the downtrodden raven before him before sighing, "What makes you think I'm so great anyway? Other than my stamina and chakra capacity, there's not much in my life worth mentioning."

Enigma's eye twitched, "Now that's just sad. Six impossibles and fifteen quote unquote benchmarks since last year, and an ongoing track record on the anbu pacer test. I've known you for - was it four years yet? Nope? - Three years, and already, I'm jealous of those who had a head start. Short change yourself again and I'll bop you!" Finishing with a childish pout.

. . .

"Enigma… What do you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Enigma raised a brow, and sighed, but a nostalgic smile made his way to his face, "Well there's the romantic story, historic propaganda, and then the research I do on the side."

Naruto turned his head, a dubious eyebrow raised, "There's a romantic story?"

Enigma smiled, "Well I guess the beginning does make a good starting point. The Kyubi is one of nine beasts of tremendous power. The one tailed racoon. The two tailed cat. The three tailed turtle. The four tailed monkey. The five tailed horse. The six tailed snail. The seven tailed beetle. The eight tailed octopus." Tilting his head, "And the one you have, the nine tailed fox. Every one of them possess a volume of chakra several leagues above that of shinobi, and distilled to a level so potent that it Poisons, wracks and corrodes chakras foreign to them. They are famously quoted in parables as far back as the sage of six paths."

"So… my chakra levels…" Naruto muttered warily.

"No. That's hereditary. Your regeneration on the other hand, that… that is the fox."

Naruto raised his brow, "I thought you said it poisoned people. Why would it be healing me?"

Enigma placed his hand atop a knee, "You are what is called a jinchuriki. A human sanctioned to guard the beasts. A gatekeeper, if you will. The Biju are locked in a pocket dimension, one tethered to the jinchuriki and maintained by their life force. Technically, you are the only conduit the biju can send his chakra through, and even the biju are not exempt from the laws of this world. In exchange for the life force demanded of you, their most intrinsic abilities are passed back through you."

Naruto sighed, "It's something." He glanced up to the monument for a moment before shaking his head, "I'd… I'd hoped it might have been something from my parents. A letter, a picture, even just a clue to who they were." He sighed, "It was too much to hope for… but I really wish it was something other than the fox."

Enigma shrugged, "There are worse things a seal could hold. At least you know how dangerous your is."

Naruto scowled, "What on earth could be worse?"

"A parasitic seal, mind trap, deathtrap, torture mechanisms, chakra supressors… that thing has been part of you for twelve years, and I've yet to hear it break a malignant wind." Enigma raised his brow at that train, "It's an impressive seal no matter how you pitch it. Not handsome few alive today can boast something that durable."

Slowly but surely, the pigment returned to the blond's face, "T-torture mechanisms?"

Enigma gave a cross of a chuckle and scoff, "There's some nasty juju out there." Enigma shook his head and rose to his feet, "C'mon. There's a couple things we've got to polish up before team placements, and there's something I want to get you started on."

Naruto nodded and pulled himself up, "Alright. What is it this time? Invisibility? Teleportation? Ooh, are you finally gonna introduce ninjutsu?"

"In order: Not ready. Next year. In an introductory sense, yes."

Naruto sweatdropped, "Umm… I was kidding about those first two."

Enigma smirked, "Well… We're gonna get you working on a wood chipper."

A cork flew out of the blond's head, "Would it kill you to be more descriptive?!"

Enigma stood between a group of twelve Naruto's, "Alright. Tonight's activity for you lot is an exercise pushed to new limits. Each of you will be learning a variant of the tree walking exercise."

"Aw come on!"

"I just started getting the water walking down."

"What's the catch?"

Enigma rubbed the back of his head, 'loudmouth redundancy...' "I'm glad you asked. Your gonna carve a mark all the way up the side of the trees..." almost the whole dozen groaned, "Without using blades."

One of the clones perked up, "You... wait... notch up the side of...?" The clone scratched his head.

Another frowned, "How does that work?"

Enigma held up a palm, "Focus on the centerfold of your palm first, forming a rift between them as your chakra flows through." He brought his hand up against a tree and a narrow slit appeared in the bark. Slowly, he strode up the side of the tree carving the seam towards the top. Reaching the upper branches Enigma huffed. "My primary affinity is earth, so odds are this exercise will be easier for you. The tree walking will help you focus your chakra to your palm, so you need to focus on forming the rift across your palm. The finer the line between chakras, the more effective the cuts." Enigma leapt down and slid down the bottom of the tree. Now holding a leaf over his palm, "You can use these to measure the strength and precision of the rift. Once it's cut all the way through, focus on increasing the effects along the tree. It'll take a long time, but once you managed to make a cut all the way up, I'll move you on to the next tier exercise."

One of the clones frowned, "Lemme guess. A water walking variant?"

Enigma clapped, "Ah see, now you're catching on."

A few wayward glances made it to the blushing clone before the group got to work selecting their leaves.

Enigma wiped his brow, 'Well, Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.'

The next day, the graduating class was called in for team assignments. It was early afternoon, but the crisp edge of excitement permeated the room.

When a disheveled Sasuke walked in the room there was a distinct quiet before a second wave of chatter picked up.

As he settled into his chair, Naruto spoke, "Woah, what happened to you? You haven't looked this messed up since… actually, I don't think I've seen training get you that bad."

Landing his head on the desk Sasuke spoke, "Well, the barrier went down earlier today, a relief team arrived. And I barely escaped with my sanity intact."

Naruto tensed, "Another attack?"

"Worse." Sasuke groaned, "A festival."

….

Naruto raised a brow, "I… I didn't know Uchiha partied."

"You do not _ever_ want to know."

"Worse than an attack?" Enigma rubbed his chin, "A siege?"

Sasuke leveled a withering glare to the boy behind them, " _You have no idea."_

The image of streets bathed in rivers of fire, alcohol and or an explosive battle cry came to mind. Enigma shrugged, "Probably not." Folding his hands behind his back, "So… Who do you think you'll be paired up with?"

At a couple suppressed giggles off to the side, Sasuke adjusted himself, "Someone who's a competent fighter I hope. I can't imagine a very good situation involving lightweights."

Enigma shrugged, "Meh. they probably have these things tailor made."

"Team Six. Enigma Vii, Kanji Inuzuka, and Sabi Kizuato."

Enigma's eye twitched, "Eh?"

A fist landed with the back of his head as a brunette's eye twitched, "Stop looking so disappointed!"

Enigma rubbed the back of his head, turning to the sound of a thump and finding a dirty redhead, "What in the tempered ridicule is this team?" His head throbbed with a fresh and less forgiving clobbering.

"Team Seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

The raven raised a brow, "Tailor made you said?"

Enigma whimpered, "I know, I know!"

Sakura pumped a fist and Naruto eyed said fist warily, "Well, I guess we'll be on the frontlines a bit."

Sakura waved a hand, "Nah. We're more likely gonna be intel gathering. We've got stealth and brains to spare!"

Naruto glanced over to Sasuke who promptly shook his head, although an amused smile did manage to cross his features.

"Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Kanji threw an irritated glance to the Hyuga, "Tch. Lucky. You got the sensible one."

Enigma gave an indignant huff, "Sensi…" Glancing to Kiba, "What is her deal?"

Bonk.

"I'm still here!" " _Why me?!"_

Hinata glanced between Kiba and Shino before offering a gentle smile. Her micro-knitting tic appeared however and revealed her nervous mind.

"Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

Ino winced at the sound of endless munching, "Duh?" 'Food boy _and_ lazy ass?' Her head dropped to the table, 'Motivator deity, lend me your strength. Cast down your light on these two slackers!'

Shikamaru sighed, "Well, it's to be expected."

Choji beamed, "Yeah, our parents made a pretty big name in the field."

Ino withered, "You'd think - what with setting the whole thing up - that they'd have had us working together sooner."

Enigma adjusted his posture, "Divide and conquer." Turning to Shikamaru, "Here's hoping your sensei doesn't let you coast, and makes you work those advantages. That team had some historical weaknesses too. If you don't learn to cover each other, that fame will mess you up early on." Receiving the fourth bop to the head Enigma reddened, 'Okay, _that does it!_ '

Two hours later.

Thunk, "Gah! That does it! What is he thinking making us wait all day?" Naruto was halfway to the door when he finished.

Sakura frowned, "Don't go storming off knucklehead. You'll get us in trouble if your not here."

Sasuke sighed, "You do remember the last time he skipped class right?"

Sakura raised a brow when she realized he'd been talking to her, "What does that…"

CROAK

Turning back to the door Sakura rose to her feet, "Baka! What are you thinking? Do you want sensei mad at us?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the blond lifted an eraser, "You really think that'll work on a jonin?"

Naruto paused and clutched the eraser like a treasure, "I was worried I wouldn't get to play this one when the explosion cut class too early."

When Naruto turned, Sakura blanched. What she'd thought was some petty nostalgia, turned out to be the look of a cheeky deviant.

"It might not, but it'll make him think twice about coming late." Wedging the eraser into the door he leapt from the chair, "Surprise!"

It was at this moment that the jonin sensei stood waiting outside the door. Having watched the eraser go up he sighed, 'Here we go.'

Pulling the door open, he pushed his head through the door for a glimpse at the naive students.

TSssss.

The sound of a tag lighting up set the Jonin on alert.

Sasuke and Sakura both gaped when the label on the back of the eraser caught fire.

The jonin ducked out of the way when the eraser fell to the ground with an unceremonious thunk fit for an axe head. The weight seal revealed beside a festival punk. Taking a second look into the room he found the blond with a proud sneer and folded arms.

"Don't let it happen again, sensei."

The jonin's eye twitched, 'Oh I'm gonna make his life hell.' "My first impression of you is, I hate you. Meet on the roof."

The jonin disappeared in a whorl of leaves. Naruto threw a thumb to the window. Sasuke nodded.

A few seconds later, Kakashi was musing over potential activities for the afternoon, when he saw a blond head pop over the side, 'This is not a fluke.'

Naruto vaulted over the twenty foot wall, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. The former grumbling about stalling and flippance as they came to a stone planter.

After a volley of introductions, the now identified Kakashi Hatake (Because you know that's all he gave) brought up the survival exercise and the conditions required for to their shinobi carrier to begin.

Sasuke raised a hand.

"Yes broody?"

The raven glanced to the other two, "Called it."

"Damn it." Naruto raised his hands behind his head, "It was too easy."

"What kind of test sensei?"

"Well I tell you, you're not going to like it." Kakashi's taunting expression shifted to one of grave expectations, "Of all the students who graduate, only thirty three percent are accepted into the shinobi program."

That got them nervous.

Naruto cringed, "Thirty…"

Sasuke frowned, "So one in every three will fail to become genin."

"Meet at training ground three tomorrow at eight sharp. Oh and, skip breakfast or else… you'll puke." Pawning off the draconian look, Kakashi left them with yet another shower of leaves.

-Twenty four hours later-

Arriving at training ground three, Kakashi glanced up from his book. There was a large section of grass that had been beaten brown, a tree that had been reduced to a smoldering stump, and a pinkette scrutinizing a wounded bird.

Blinking one eye nonchalantly, Kakashi asked, "I don't suppose it occurred to you to wait for…"

Sakura glanced up and flung back almost three feet. A misdrawn kunai fell to the ground as she sputtered, "S-sensei? You actually showed up!? What, do you hope to gain, stalling your team hours at a time!"

Kakashi glanced down where a kunai embedded two inches away. Not for any sign of danger, but more a lingering trend, he took two generous steps back. The tag on the kunai releasing a jet of air that peppered the space where he'd stood with sod and pebbles.

Naruto scowled from one of the trees, "Second warning. The next one won't be made to miss!"

'What has these kids so miffed?' Kakashi closed the flap on his hip pouch, 'And that leaves…'

"I assume you're going to explain this survival exercise of yours. Seeing as it took you an entire day to plan even after team assignments, it had better be good."

Of all of them, Sasuke was the last the jonin expected to see lounging about. Still, the notion that a katon had worn him out drifted to the recesses of his mind as the raven rose effortlessly to his feet, "Alright then. Your test will determine whether or not you will be accepted into the shinobi program." Lifting a clock and two bells from his pouches, "The alarm is set for noon. Anyone who fails to get a bell from me by then will be tied to one of those posts, go without lunch be and sent back to the academy."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Is that it?"

Sakura frowned, "But there's only two bells."

Kakashi tied the bells to his waist, "Well, that way, at least one of you will end up disqualified for failure to complete the mission."

"Fine." Sasuke set his gaze on the jonin, "Under the pretense that the test only ends at noon. Failure or success, that it our deadline. That work for you?"

Kakashi tilted his head, 'Look at the Uchiha, already a budding enforcer.' "If you want to get technical, yes. The test begins as soon as I say to start. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't be able to get a bell from me."

The two boys shared a look. Sakura tucked the bird into a cluster of roots. With a glance and nod between them, they awaited his signal.

Kakashi raised a concealed brow, "Begin."

The three disappeared, and the test was on.

Kakashi let his eyes wander the clearing, gauging their stealth at a glance, "A ninja must be able to conceal themselves effectively." 'Well at least they understand that much… huh?'

"Enough games! You and me, right here, right now!" Naruto stood with his arms folded and pride flairing.

Kakashi spoke, "You know, compared to the other, you're a bit… odd."

Naruto frowned, "If you won't come to me, I'll just have to come to you!"

Kakashi spoke, "Ninja tactics part one: Taijutsu."

Naruto watched Kakashi reach into one of his pouches. He hesitated for a couple strides before he recalled the motion from earlier. A sliver of orange was revealed and his charge took a renewed vigor, 'He's not even phased. If we don't kick things up right, our time will be up before he's taken an extra breath.' He arrived before the Jonin who promptly disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto gaped, but numerous freelance spars with Kiba had him rolling to the side on principle.

Kakashi watch the boy's reaction. The tiger seal falling lax as he rose, "You should never let an enemy shinobi get behind you. At least you learned something."

Naruto twisted abruptly and launched a counter at the Jonin.

Kakashi strafed back, leading the boy's wild swings before delivering a powerful kick to his torso.

Naruto sailed back from the kid and landed crudely, letting the water break his fall before rising to his feet.

Kakashi deadpanned, there was no way around that, "The…" 'The hell? Water wa… That shouldn't even be possible at his age!' "That's a rather advanced technique for a genin to know. Still, you're wasting chakra using that."

Naruto began sprinting forward, "There's this thing you don't know about me sensei. I can do this **All day!** " A wave of Naruto shouted in chorus, launching up from beneath the surface of the water.

As the sky darkened with the wave of naruto, Kakashi recoiled, 'K-kage bunshin… What the flying… Who's taught him all this?' He shook his head, 'Still…' "You can't beat me with this jutsu. No matter…" Kakashi tensed as a shower of shuriken approached on his flank. His dodge cut short when a clone latched onto him from behind. The clone swarm bearing down on him, and a second volley approaching. Kakashi substituted to evade the onslaught.

The leading group of clones was ransacked by the kunai. A large number scanned the horizon before dispelling, leaving a team of twelve Naruto's behind.

From his location in a tree, Kakashi reached to his belt to set a trap, where he felt a surprising absence 'No… when did…'

The clone cut the jonin's dodge short, throwing his weight against the jonin's hip he managed to drive the bells into the shower of shuriken.

Kakashi pulled one of the shuriken from the lining of his flack jacket, "Well these kids are more dangerous than I might have imagined." Kakashi grumbled before picking up a chunk of bark and casting an anchored genjutsu.

The clones took notice of the shining object almost immediately. Eight surged forward with a battle cry - which put kakashi on alert - while the others began sending kunai into the treetop.

(Fun fact, The kawarimi requires a familiarized object or anchor point to work properly. Kakashi is hiding in a tree thirty meters from the nearest viable target. In case that would bother someone.)

Kakashi managed to maintain his cover through the volleys, but since his cover was blown, it was more to use as a vantage point against the clone army. When the clones began forming hand seals, Kakashi tensed, 'Of course he'd know bloody ninjutsu already!'

"Oi sensei…" A voice whispered behind him.

Kakashi dodged the haymaker, but the full body tackle brought him to the ground.

As their sensei plummeted, The army chorused, " **Don't let your enemy get behind you!"**

Kakashi slung the one clone into the ground, narrowly avoiding the trap he'd set himself. From there on it was hail of fists…

Kakashi rubbed his temples as his clone dispelled, 'Maybe I need to reestablish where I've set the bar for these kids.'

A few minutes after the barrage, Kakashi began tracking Sasuke as he retreated into the woods. Sasuke was very skilled in doing so, covering his tracks and scanning his blind spots to prevent the much faster jonin from sneaking up.

Sakura was nowhere near as careful. A trail a sports ball could follow and enough noise to disturb a hibernating bear. It was safe to say Kakashi read his book the whole way.

He caught up to Sakura a dozen meters short of her academy crush,

"Pst, Sakura. Behind you!"

Sakura turned and already she felt the flow of her chakra shift. Within moments, she was under.

Kakashi watched her faint, "Ninja tactics part two, genjutsu. She studied them in class, but still she never saw it coming."

Kakashi departed the clearing leaving the vulnerable kunoichi to her nightmares.

. . .

Sakura rose to her hands and knees, wiping a stray tear from her still closed eyes, 'You're regret if… no, _when_ I get my hands on you…!'

Kakashi entered the clearing where Sasuke prepared to make his stand, "And then there was one."

"You oversell yourself sensei. I saw the dobe, before you gave chase. If you couldn't beat him, you don't stand a chance against me."

"Do you even comprehend the goal of this exercise?" Kakashi sighed, 'Bell or no bell, if these kids can't work together, they're failing this test. Still…' "Ninja tactics part three, Ninjutsu."

Sasuke braced, drawing a kunai and pulling something from his pocket. He lobbed a handful of shuriken at the jonin.

Kakashi dodged without much effort, but Sasuke tripped a trap. The second volley of kunai forced the jonin to kawarimi, but by the time he landed Sasuke had finished his hand seals.

'Firestyle: Fireball jutsu!' Sasuke launched the technique into the trees, setting the canopy ablaze.

Kakashi nodded inwardly, '...It's still too early to write it off as a fluke.' His inner musings disrupted as Sasuke managed to launch multiple attacks in a self-made pincer. As the boy managed to get his hand dangerously close to his last bell, Kakashi threw everything he could into throwing off the tenacious boy.

Sasuke skidded to a halt. Rapidly he checked the surroundings for the jonin, 'Where is he… behind? Above?'

"I'm where you least expect me."

Sasuke grunted out as two hands dragged him neck deep in the soil.

Kakashi proceeded with the 'arrogance gets you killed' speech, ending off with the false hopes that Sasuke might have instead aided in the endeavors of his teammates.

"Nice trick sensei."

Kakashi turned at the sound of a bell. Naruto smirked as he pocketed the object.

"He got you good Sasuke-kun."

The sound of the second bell on top of the third voice left the jonin shocked as he turned again. Sakura stood over the boy setting aside the bell to help Sasuke get free.

Kakashi checked his belt, and the last bell was missing, "How?"

Sakura rose, "Pickpocketing. Naruto managed to snag the bell using his speed and a rather impressive henge. I managed to use your genjutsu to find a tell in your guard."

Kakashi shook his head, "Afraid that ruse doesn't work. Naruto already recovered a bell earlier, and such a method does not exist."

Naruto raised a hand, "Actually, that was Sasuke. It was his kunai that took the bell. I just made sure he got it in time for this last part." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I still can't believe that worked."

The bell dropped to the ground as Kakashi took cover from the onslaught. As the twelve clones swarmed the jonin, Naruto rushed the bell to the forest.

Sasuke threw a handful of kunai at the jonin, thumbing the bell in his hand.

Seconds later, as he made to pin down the jonin, he reached for the jonin's belt.

The first bell, now tied to a single senbon rested in the hand of a cheeky blond, "Thanks for that Sasuke-san. You kept your promise."

Sasuke grunted as he wormed his way out of the ground, "Better that than hearing your tirade later."

Kakashi's eye was wide as the situation is, "You…" He chuckled, "My, lord Hokage would be proud. This would be the first time every team member managed to acquire a bell from this test." He folded his arms, "I'm rather surprised you thought of it."

Sasuke raised a brow, "You've done this before?"

Memories of being tethered to a post were quickly batted aside, "Of all the teams that I have tested, not one could discern the true purpose of this test. In ninja life, those who break the rules are scum. This is true… but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi glanced up as the alarm rang before rolling a shoulder, "You three pass with flying colors. As of tomorrow, team seven is officially reporting for duty."

There was a glow about the clearing as a sense of pride filled the genin.

Naruto's smile turned mischievous, "I never go back on my word. You turn up an hour late tomorrow and - cool sensei or not - you will be shamed upon."

Kakashi turned so that they got a full profile of his mask, 'To tempt or not to tempt fate?'

 **===Chapter 1: End===**

 _ ***Crack***_ Alpha rolls his shoulders, "I have been chugging through these lately. Must be a favorable wind this season."

Enigma rolls his eyes, "That or angst just makes good burning fuel. Either way, we've been overworking our beta lately. Especially given the timing."

Those who have read this fanfic before may know that I have used multiple SI's before. In regard to the 'figure': his name will be revealed at a later date. No that is not Phantom this time around. He and another SI will be returning at a later date. *Checks watch* next arc actually.

Saboteur_Supreme: Hehehehe, I don't think anybody here's ready for (Oi!) wait, no, I'll keep the secret. (I appreciate that.)

Reviewer protip:

I am willing and able to tolerate flames, particularly if they are constructive or even just forward about their needs, prerequisites or desires.

I am a bit miffed by one word/sentence reviews. I know people can have some neat things to say, and some prefer to be brief. Still, if you don't have something to elaborate or dwell on, go ahead and wait for something to cross your mind first.

Alpha folds his arms grumpily, "That was the first review since the whole 'remastered' thing started. C'mon guys!"


	7. Proving arc: Dawning

Pseudo Styles Remastered: A Naruto Fanfiction: B2 C2

Alpha nods as the previous chapter goes up, pumping his fist to a beat in the background, "Do me a favor and don't get too attached to the posting rates. It ranges significantly, and I've just about peaked at once a week. Worst case scenario…"

Enigma folds his arms, "Don't sugar coat it. Worst case scenario the fic's quality drops to rubbish again and we get stuck on another reparative hiatus. It has happened quite a few times the past year." Rubbing his brow, "Let's not have a repeat of that for a good while, kay?"

Saboteur_Supreme: Nice try Enigma, but no. I am NOT letting that happen! Worst case scenario is probably an absurdly long hiatus...

Alpha raises a brow, before nodding, "One scene at a time."

{Hidden} Bounces in the background, "Ooh. Alpha's got a big reveal scheduled for the chunin exams." Four sets of eyes burn in on the voice, "Erm…"

Alpha sighs, "Yes, well, there's a lot - and I mean a world of difference - to get done before that happens. We're on a pretty solid heading now though, and despite the ambitious planning, I think we're safe from another major overlay for a while."

Hidden figure smirks, "On with the show!"

Key:

 _Italic_ \- Emphasis

 **Bold** \- Bolstered

"_" - Talking

'_' ' Thinking

~_~ Remote voice.

\- - Transition/timeskip (Nonspaced indicates perspective shift.)

~~ - Flashback/reminisce

(Club) *CINDER - Center for Intern Ninja Development, Emergence and Refinement.*

 **===Proving Arc: Dawning===**

The sun rose over the clubs building. Small ripples bounced from the river and decorated the dojo with an ethereal light.

Kiba and Choji were playing ping pong in the study hall when team seven arrived. Kiba turned when Choji missed his shot and raised a brow, "Finally pass the test?"

Sasuke paused on his way to the gym, "Pretty confident seeing as you lot got first takes."

Choji smiled, "Don't be like that Sasuke. Kuranai said that the teams aren't getting reported tomorrow. I'm sure you'll make the cut."

Sakura rubbed her chin, "Well, sensei seemed pretty sure of our team."

A second voice piqued in from the lab, "That makes one of them. Our sensei is just about the laziest guy I've ever seen. Second only to our resident 'head in the clouds'."

Choji frowned, "Ino, he's not all bad."

"I'll say." Enigma walked up the ramp of the chamber with a limp arm and a bruise that was climbing it's way up his neck.

Choji lent a hand and Naruto missed the chair he'd aimed to occupy. The later spoke up, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Two sensei. Kenjutsu specialist. Torture enthusiast. The rest is history." Enigma strode over to towards the lab.

Naruto raised a brow, "Where's you team?"

"Kanji and Kakusareta are getting patched up at the Inuzuka compound. Sabi… he's got enough pride and stubborn guts to stand between two clan heads in a sanctioned grudge match. That actually saved us more than once." Enigma opened a hatch in the wall between the workshop and trackroom, exposing a satchel and a number of gemstones. Pulling a green stone (Actually… Think rupie), and held it over his arm. There was a dull green glow and he rolled the limb carefully. Turning to those gathered, "So, how did you fare?"

Ino huffed, "Our sensei tried to outsmart us." When almost every room drifted to her she waved a hand, "Like I said, He took the lazy way out."

Sasuke's voice echoed from the dojo, "Favoritism at it's finest."

Kiba waved his hand, "Our sensei was tricky. She takes misdirection to an extreme. We practically had to map out her movements every time we attacked, or we'd end up out of position." He rubbed the back of his head, "Oddly enough, I think she had a personal interest in Hinata 'cause she kept avoiding her attacks more than me or Shino."

Enigma scoffed, "Smart lady."

Kiba grunted, "And another bit of favoritism."

Naruto rolled his head back, "Our sensei is alright, but he's been late to every team meeting we've had. Our test was set up weird though. Three people had to get two bells. We threw everything we had at him, and barely managed to pass the test."

Sakura frowned, "He just had to run the clock down. Two hours was really not enough time."

"He gave you a time limit?" Team seven glared down the Inuzuka, who promptly raised his hands defensively, "Not my call!"

Ino sweatdropped, "I… Even Asuma sensei wasn't that cheap."

"Oi, give the man a rest Ino." Choji chided, "He's not a bad sensei."

Naruto ruffled, "I think the old man mentioned once or twice that Konoha jonin can tend to be off in the head."

"Well if all the branches went the same direction, we'd have a really ineffective tree." Enigma rolled his shoulders, "Aight, I'm gonna go waste myself training. With any luck, tomorrow's trials will pale in comparison."

The next morning Team seven met for their first mission assignments. Slowly the clock edged into the appointed time.

Naruto tapped his arm as he glanced at the clock.

Sakura let her head drop from her hands, "Uug, this again?"

As the second minute ticked by, Naruto summoned a clone to his side, "Tell the crew to send over the 'cyclopean package'." "You sure you want to do this boss?" "He's a jonin. He can take it. Also, make sure to double down on pressure and heat. No more kid gloves for this guy."

"Hai." The clone dispelled.

Sasuke raised a brow, "The crew?"

Naruto nodded, "Not all pranks can be prepped in a classroom."

With the notion sated, Sasuke made his way to the treeline, "I'll be back when I hear the bang."

Sakura furrowed her brow, "I'll be… I'll be by the river. Just in case."

Two hours later, Kakashi arrived at the training ground. Orange book in hand… and pouch. Tempt fate? Sure. But when a genin turns erasers into cinder blocks and shows potential to escalate? The copycat packs his salts.

He arrived to see two Narutos playing catch, Sakura manipulating water by the river and the distant clang of kunai.

When one of the clones shouted, "Think fast!" Kakashi saw fit to evade. The ball soaring towards him he dipped to the side.

Click

There was a small puff of smoke as a seal under the grass deposited a small black rubber ball. In the same moment it appeared with the click, the ball detonated.

With the speed of a prepared shunshin, Kakashi still found himself face planting in the dirt as the ball of superheated water scattered bits of terrain. As the mist cleared, a hole the size of a soup pot was revealed. Slowly he turned to glare at Naruto, "You know… attacking a comrade is detrimental to a carrier in this village."

Naruto folded his arms, "I always keep my word. If you were an actual enemy, I would keep pushing harder, but as you are not an enemy, I fix to keep the pressure on until you've learned the lesson. One hour. Clear that deadline and you can save yourself - not to mention us - the trouble."

Sasuke emerged from the treeline, "If you plan on being this late every time, you might as well have us here at this time. Your not the only person who can make use of two hours in the morning."

Kakashi sighed, "Alright then. Every morning at…" Glancing at the clock, "...nine, we'll be heading to the tower to receive our missions. It's time to put you three to work."

After running three D-ranks, the genin had most of the afternoon to themselves.

Sakura headed back to the clubhouse. Ever since a particularly insightful training exercise, Sakura had made it her personal goal to gain a basic understanding of Ijutsu, if only for the intellectual challenge. (Medical techniques. Tends to vary from place to place.)

To the pleasant surprise of many, she actually took it in remarkably fast for a beginner and - to some - for a genin. By her own estimate, she would be able to get an injured bird flying again in a little over a week, barring any unforeseen circumstances.

Sasuke wouldn't show up at the clubhouse often, prefering to push himself to his limits in as many ways as he could manage out in the field. If it wasn't something real, he wanted no part in it.

It wasn't without its merits. Whenever the club held tournaments, or the academy had sanctioned spars, he'd proven time and time again that he was more than prepared to match basis with the others. When it came time for action, Sasuke displayed an otherworldly focus.

Naruto… could be anywhere. Literally guided by the whim of the day. His pursuits could be quite long winded, but when something drew his interest, it wouldn't be free of it until it was well and truly sated.

Unlike almost the entire graduating class, Naruto had fully mastered the water walking exercise, and even the unorthodox exercise Enigma gave his clones. He would walk up a nearby wall - deep in thought - and look like it was both a familiar route and common occurrence. That he could get lost arriving at his destination was part of what made the boy so confounding.

That afternoon, Naruto's stroll brought him to a rather concerning, yet familiar sight.

A small boy whizzed by, ducking and weaving to break sightlines. A jonin passed by moments later scanning the crowd for the boy as the very same dipped into an alleyway.

His interest piqued, Naruto pursued the boy. Taking care not to tip off the jonin behind him.

The boy settled into a plot of tall grass and checked through a fence behind him. With a sigh he spoke, "Stupid sensei, making things seem harder than they are. Now if I can just get a hit on the old man, maybe he'll stop looking down on me."

"Old man?"

The scarfed boy glanced about wildly, "Who… who's…" The next words brought his gaze to a sill on one of the buildings.

Naruto let their eyes meet for a moment before answering, "Naruto Uzumaki, newly minted genin of the leaf, and I asked you something too." Leaping down he parted some of the grass, startling the boy unto his back.

The boy held up an arm warily but spoke in a voice of measured conviction, "It's Konohamaru Sarutobi. What are you doing sneaking around like that?"

Naruto gestured to his headband, a look of pride on his face, "It's part of the job. Also, You had someone tailing you." Naruto tapped his chin, 'Wait… Sarutobi?' "You're not in trouble are you?"

Konohamaru shook his head, "That's Ibisu. The old man hired him to train me, but all he does is lecture me on the then and now. He's not even letting me stretch without a piece of his mind." He frowned, "He's also all over my grandfather. It's like he doesn't even know my name. Always 'honorable grandson' this and 'honorable grandson' that. I was named after the village, so it should have been easy to grasp."

Naruto was deep in thought. Attention had never been something he'd been too picky about, but personal slights and stuff - being ignored, or seen as somebody else's problem? This was something he could understand well enough, "I think I get it. You want to be seen as different than the old man. Your own person?"

Konohamaru raised his head. The break in silence a welcome one, "Yeah, but Ibisu won't let me branch out."

Naruto smiled, "Well then… I guess I could teach you something cool, but it'll be a lot of hard work, and I won't go easy on you."

Konohamaru's eyes brightened, "Alright! Thanks boss!"

It had been almost a full month since the teams had been announced, and the onslaught of dog walking, crossing guard, and menial upkeep jobs had driven the rowdy team of genin up almost every fifth wall in Konoha.

Kanji turned her head so that her neck croaked. Speaking in the voice of physical despair, "Hayate-sensei… when does it end?"

"You kid's should be - able to complete - at least five of these missions a day." Hayate cleared out.

Enigma set down the brush and pulled out a scroll.

Hayate frowned and strode over, "Uh uh, no slacking off. Your personal endeavors can wait until the job is done."

Enigma growled, "Frack this, I'm not wasting a moment longer than absolutely necessary on this. We're ninja, but if they want a handyman…" He brought his hand onto a seal on the scroll and a two by four with fifteen brushes on it appeared, "...I'll show 'em handyman!" Placing a tag onto the lid of the paint can he flipped it over and heaved the beam against the wall.

With two heavy passes the length of fence was quarter painted. Checking the can of paint he glanced to his team, "You two mind helping to speed this up?"

Kanji palmed a fist and Sabi grabbed the cans. Enigma summoned a second beam and the trio set to work.

Hayate's eye twitched at the excessive, yet effective setup, as the fence was fully painted in five minutes, 'How much preparation is too much preparation?'

Sealing the beams back in the scroll Enigma rolled a shoulder loose, "Mind double booking a few jobs sensei?"

In another neck of the woods, Sakura picked up a cat carrier from a small burrow, "Found her at location F."

~Can you verify…~

"...Ribbon on right ear. Yes, it's the 'demon cat', Tora! Also, for future reference, she also has three linier spots on her left hip." At the rattle of the carrier Sakura raised a kunai to the cage, "Pique down or - trust me - this will be a very unpleasant trip for you."

Between the familiar voice and the pointy metal object, the thrashing settled down.

"Good kitty." Sakura tucked a loose strand of hair back under her hood.

After getting the assignment for the third time, team seven took it upon themselves to rig Tora's various stomping grounds. With a measure of surveying help from the CINDER clubs undergrad members, there was now an 80% greater chance they would finish the mission without getting a scratch. Well… outside of that time with the pearly eyes… which never worked again!

It did also allude to something… that they would suddenly get the mission fifteen times in the following two weeks. In one of which a classmate had brought the carrier to them out of convenience and as a courtesy.

The daimyo's wife had never been so thrilled. The cat, so miserable.

Naruto watched the departing smothering, "Is it too early to feel sorry or the cat?"

"If you want to recall the last half dozen graduating classes…"

"Fine. _Next_ week then."

Hiruzen smiled as he looked over the list, the childhood banter always a welcome toon to his ears, "Ah, here we are. A young woman requesting aid babysitting her grandchild. The family shelter has called for a delivery of groceries. A young man looking for a tour of…"

"No no no no!" Naruto crossed his arms, "Old man, we've been at this for weeks now! We're ninja now, and we need a ninja mission!" Raising his fist he pled, "Come on, There's gotta be something, a… an envoy out of their depth. A trader in need of escort. A fisherman set on the land of snow, or anywhere. Anything!"

Hiruzen raised a brow. Typically Naruto would voice off about scenes of grandiose. Nothing less than a classic adventure would catch his eye. Delving down to a fishing trip… the boy was clearly desperate, "Naruto. Missions are assigned based…"

-Two minutes later-

Hiruzen almost finished reciting when he caught wind of Naruto's ramen choices, "Are you ignoring me?"

"Gah! Old man, I'm… We're not little kids anymore. You keep treating us like grandchildren, but we can handle more than _this_." Naruto pouted indignantly.

"Alright then. You want to prove yourself as a 'former brat'. Well, it's a few days off, but if you hold together for another two days, there is a mission request that might be suitable. A worker has requested a bodyguards to escort him on his return to the land of waves. Prove your work ethic, and I suppose I can set it aside for team seven."

Naruto rose to his feet almost bursting with a mix of eagerness and gratitude, "Thanks old man. We won't let you down!"

"Now about that grocery run…"

"Yes sir!"

Sasuke and sakura groaned a bit, but the promise of a change brought them a better mood than they went in with.

Hours later the sun began to set. Enigma began to close up shop. Carrying a stack of books and scrolls from the study hall he noticed there was one more torso in the dark dojo than there should have been. Stowing the books he returned to the chamber.

Naruto heard the boy enter, "Eh? Enigma what are you doing here?"

Enigma shrugged, "It's late, and I kinda live out here, 'member?"

Naruto nodded and adjusted his posture, "Right. Sorry, I'll be out in a bit, I just… my chakra…"

Enigma raised a brow and sat down on one of the benches, "Hey, It's not like I'd want to rush you or kick you out. That's what this place is for." Edging forward, "That said, It's not like you to stay still. What's on your mind?"

Naruto glanced to the side before sighing, "My seal. Ever since the… the incident last month, I've been getting this nagging feeling. Like and itch I scratched by accident, it kept getting more and more… bothersome. And now… I can't get it to go away." Enigma raised a brow and Naruto voice his worry, "Is something wrong with my seal?"

Enigma frowned, "I don't know. I did mention before that you are the only conduit the kyuubi has to reach this world, but honestly that doesn't sound like something the biju could do." Rubbing his chin, "I get your point though. Since it happened the night you were confided of the seal, It's probably safe to assume you started tapping it differently." Enigma glanced up, "You called it an itch?"

Naruto seemed deep in thought, "More like a tugging sensation." Enigma straitened suddenly and raised a hand. Naruto raised a brow, "What?"

Enigma pointed at the seal, "That… that feeling. With fuinjutsu there's typically a tell, a piece responsible for guiding a seal's activation."

Naruto paled, "You mean… like an explosive tag?!"

Enigma grabbed his brow, "Erm…" Raising a finger on his other hand, "No. Believe it or not, explosive tags tend to detonate when this part is destroyed." Enigma gestured to Naruto's navel.

Naruto raised a hand to stop the boy, "Okay… there's the other thing that's been nagging at me. How did you know about it, and why do you know where it is?"

Enigma raised his hand over his brow, "Because… Because I was put in charge of maintaining it."

Naruto raised a brow, "You. The fourth hokage seals the nine tails and puts you in charge of it?"

Enigma tilts his head, "Eh, no - No, that is the job he entrusts you with - And It wasn't by him either." Enigma gains a pensive look, "Long story short, there are very few things that can withstand the passage of time, and nothing can survive unchanged. Basically, it's my job to survive long enough to repair and restore the seal should all hell break loose. Just…" Enigma turned warily, "Do me a favor and try not to rebel against death to soon."

Naruto's eyes widened over the story. He settled down to think, "Well… I suppose that explains things."

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto asks, "So… you know what's going on?"

"Yeah." Enigma turns his head, "Someone's calling to you from within the seal."

"Other than the fox?"

"Yeah."

…

"Someone's trapped in there with the fox?"

"Yeah."

"How do I get them out?!"

"You don't."

Naruto groaned miserably.

Enigma sighed, "But there's a way you can get in."

Naruto's eyes widened hopefully.

Not an hour later Kushina felt herself forcibly ejected from the barrier walls, "Gah!"

Minato glanced up at the sound of the splash, "Something happen?"

Kushina raised herself to her knees, "I… I don't know. Something blocked me out."

The was a slow rumble from the cage, 'That cheeky bastard.' "He's here."

The two gave the beast a questioning glance before distant voices were heard in the tunnel.

Naruto glanced around at the dreary space around him, "What a dump."

"Yeah well, no matter how bright you are, the life led changes each of us." Enigma raised a brow when a number of silver cracks formed in the walls, 'Well that's never a casual sign…' Three chains shot out of the wall rushing towards the raven. Enigma braced, but a wall of ice protected him.

Naruto stepped back from behind crossed arms, "What… what was that?"

"Adamantine sealing chains. A lot more defensive in person."

The chains moved again, slower this time. Naruto sprinted forward and raised a kunai. The chains seemed to roll for the movement before retreating into the walls. "And stay back."

Enigma rubbed the back of his head, "Well… on the upside, I don't see any windwalkers messing with your head in the near future."

~Sochi?~

Naruto turned to the sound of a distant voice, "Did you hear that?"

Enigma rolls a shoulder, "Odds? We'll find something that way."

Minutes later the two neared the chamber. Naruto tensed when he saw something move ahead. The next moment, he found himself hurling back… or so he thought, when a redhead suddenly had her arms around him.

For the longest time, neither moved. The sound of muffled sobs echoed in the silence.

Finally she spoke, "I… I've waited so long for this. There was a time when… when I thought I'd never see you again. My beautiful boy!"

Naruto came to life, pulling back and seeing the woman for the first time, "Who… who are you?"

She wiped a few happy tears and brought her hands behind her back, "I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. And… I'm your mother, ya know?"

"Uzu… mom…" He staggered forward and wrapped his hand around her waist, "Where… have you…?"

"Shh." Kushina knelt down again, wrapping her hand over his back, "We're here now." Moments passed and the tears started flowing again, "Minutes old and I've missed you so terribly. You've…" She brought her head back to give him a once over, "You've really grown haven't you."

Naruto pouted, "I'm still the smallest in our class." Kushina giggled and he blushed in a mix of embarrassment and anger, "It's not funny!"

Cradling the tears in her till moist eyes, she nodded, "Oh… sorry sochi. We've got a lot of stuff to catch up on."

The trio entered the chamber after a brief walk.

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Woah… This place is massive!"

"It had to be a big kennel for the big guy."

The water rippled as the beast rose, " **Watch it Kushina. It's not too soon for me to make his life hell."**

Naruto stumbled from the voice but quickly made his way towards the cell when he saw movement. A few dozen paces away from the bars he slowed to a stop, "You're huge!"

"Mighty observant. That scourge really did a number on him." The fox settled back on his arms, keeping a lidded eye on the blond.

Naruto folded his arms, "Your compliments are weird." He turned to face his mother again and notice someone else against the wall. He tilted his head to the side, "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

The blond grinned mischievously, "I guess I've just got one of those faces. The name's Minato. Nice to meet you son."

Naruto shook under the weight of a growing excitement.

A groan sounded from the chamber entryway, "Ah guise. He really went the nine yards."

Minato turned to face the newcomer, "And who's this?"

"Enigma Vii." Rubbing the back of his neck, "Aren't you the fastest man alive? What was it, the flash?"

Minato raised a brow, "The yellow flash, yeah." Turning to Naruto, "Friend of yours?"

Naruto smiled brightly, "Yeah, although he tends to get in a lot of trouble very often."

Kushina turned to the boy, "You haven't been a bad influence to my boy have you?"

Enigma tensed, daring not to meet her gaze, "Erm… I certainly hope not, but honestly?" Meeting her gaze dead on, "I couldn't touch his shine with a ten foot pole."

Minato pried himself to his feet, "I get the feeling we've met before. Something about your presence."

Enigma rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah well, there aren't that many juvenile sealmasters running around. I'm a bit of an odd case."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and turned to the fox, "So you can talk?"

The fox raised his head. With a slight movement, a heavy pressure filled the room.

Kushina grabs at a sword on her hip and Minato braces towards the seal on the bars.

The pressure ebbed as quickly as it came, and the fox answered, "You're braver than you look."

"And you're tougher than you sound." Naruto folded his arms, "Are you the type to pick on those smaller than you?"

The fox settled to the side, "You ningen are frustrating, but more often than not, you simply bore me. You have a lot more growing up to do before you're worth my time."

Naruto's eye twitched at the jab, but he nodded at the answer, "So long as my precious people are safe, I'll make sure no one bothers you."

Naruto turned, pausing to glance over the chamber, "Sorry about the mess." Before facing his parents, "So… Catching up?"

Naruto emerged from his mindscape with tears crusted over his eyes. He quickly rubbed them out before glancing at the boy sleeping beside him. Enigma had left the seal a few minutes after they got through, proclaiming it to be 'Their moment'. Evidently the boy had no qualms about sleeping on the dojo floor.

Within a few minutes, Naruto packed his things and departed the clubhouse with a single phrase, "Thanks bud."

The next morning team seven made a point of getting an extra pair of missions done. Similarly, Kakashi pushed their training up a notch. By mid afternoon, there was a corner of konoha that was absolutely steaming with their exertions.

The following day promised to be their last day of consecutive D-ranks… for the next three weeks anyway.

With the conclusion of their first day of buildup, team seven migrated once again to their personal routines.

 **===Proving arc: End===**

Re: Short chapter.

Alpha rubs his hands, "By the time you read this message, It will have been almost - if not - twice the normal update pace from the last month. This marks the start of the reprisal period, but in addition, I am looking to adjust some of the older scenes."

It is a recurring theme with me that the first few chapters of every ongoing fanfic I write are a bit sluggish. Scenes where I am still establishing the plot points and character portrayal. This is part of why my OC's are so disruptive at the beginning. It takes away from characterization, and in the past has required entire overhauls to repair or compensate for.

I'm going to do this a bit differently this time, and as a result the initial scenes resulting of 'the figure' are going to be optimized. The inexplicable powers he uses will be integrated into the worldbuilding as well as the Vii's nature as a whole.

In addition to grammatical support - I would like to thank Saboteur_Supreme for his input regarding a particularly useful trick.

Evidently, the 'chapter updates' I would perform at a intervals would not send messages to those following the story. Per his advice, whenever I update a new chapter, I have removed the old segment and patched in an entirely new folder.

I know how tasking it can be to search several folders for the disconnects, but now followers should be able to track changes, if only a little better.

Grammatical corrections and Verbatim alterations will not be using this method however.


End file.
